


The Land of Might - 205AD

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Ambition, Betrayal, Combat, Comrades, Conflict of Interests, Dark Magic, Denial, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hypothetical Scenario, Imperial China, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Martial Arts, Master/Servant (Hidden Feelings), Politics, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Tavern Brawl, Time Travel, War, Wuxia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after the events of Lu Bu's 8 Extreme Legends Hypothetical ending. We see what the land has become under the rule of the mighty Lu Bu, as those who remain stand to challenge his might. Zuo Ci also steps in; summoning a warrior from another land to aid in the battle before it's too late... Will the power of destiny be enough to change the future of China? </p><p>(Contains romance further in!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Will of Zuo Ci

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I uploaded a long time ago on fanfiction.net. It had strong praise, so I decided I'd share it with people here, too.
> 
> It takes place after the end of Lu Bu's 8 Extreme Legends Hypothetical scenario; the one where he defeats Li Jue and Guo Si, and becomes the most powerful lord in the land.
> 
> It's based upon a custom scenario I made for 8 Empires, called The Land of Might. It shows what happens to China after the victory of Lu Bu, from the viewpoint of some of those who survived the massive battle. Some of the of surviving warriors such as Sun Ce and Cao Pi, along with the Western lords like Liu Zhang and Ma Teng continue to desperately hold their ground against the brutal advance of Lu Bu's massive armies.
> 
> There will also be an OC as well. He will be very important to the Wu/Sun Ce side of things. More of his story will be revealed as we go along. Without any further delay, let us begin!
> 
> For those of you who would like to play the scenario - it is still uploaded on the Dynasty Warriors Eight Empires server for the Playstation 4.

The mystic had a will that none could defy. Lu Bu tore through the land of China like a mighty beast, destroying all those who stood in his way. Countless powerful warriors such as Yuan Shao, Cao Cao and Sun Quan died in the final clash at Chang An, while those who remained became bitter and thirsted for revenge.

It truly seemed as though none had the power to stop the advance of Lu Bu's awesome generals, Hua Xiong, Zhang Liao, and Gao Shun. The mighty land of China was running out of time.

There was only one choice left for Zuo Ci. His magic was mighty enough to bend the will of time itself. However, it could only be used manipulate, and not destroy. If no warrior in China could muster the strength to defeat Lu Bu's awesome feirocity, he would have to draft one from another place entirely.

From within his cave in the furthest northern mountains, the powerful mystic summoned forth all of his power into a single glyph on the floor, and stepped upon it.

"In order to halt the progress of a demon, one of extreme skill and determination will be needed," He said with a cryptic air within his voice.

The glyph within the confines of the darkened dwelling began to pulse with powerful magical energy. With everything prepared, it was time to depart for a land so very far away. The body of the mystic was consumed with the will of his magic, and slowly he flickered away and vanished.

* * *

**Modern Day Europe: London – England**

Zuo Ci's body slowly began to flicker back into existence. When he opened his eyes, he found the land in which he had arrived to be most intriguing. He stood in a desolate, old yard with metal tracks embedded in the ground, and stony gravel beneath his feet.

The rain beat down hard upon his head, but in his infinite wisdom of magic; he truly did not care about such trivial things. The mystical power had drawn him here for a reason. It had brought him back to this strange foreign land in search of a somebody with a poweful fighting spirit.

Thankfully, the mystic could sense such a powerful source of life energy not far away. It was burning with an intense fire that could only rival the flames of the Sun Family's brilliance. Fortunately, he did not have to move very far either, because just a few short steps away he was able to look upon that very person of whom he had been summoned to collect. He stood tall, and seemed to be fighting with a small gang of people. There was seven of them, and only one of him.

At this moment in time the Zuo Ci remained invisible with the use of black magic.

With interest beginning to peak, Zuo Ci eyed the man as he battled with these brigands. He was tall in height, with a muscular build, his chest and arms being especially well toned through hours of training. His eyes shone a bright emerald green in appreciation , and his hair was a colour the likes of which the wizard had never seen before. It was a bright blond, almost white, but not of a natural colour. It had been stripped with bleach.

The clothes he wore were again, alien to the mystic. His garments were a material he had not seen before in the land in which he resided. The unnamed fighter with blond hair wore denim jeans, and a matching jacket, which covered his semi exposed, shirtless chest. His hands remained covered by fingerless leather driving gloves, and around his neck we wore a Yin Yang pendant that shone with silver warmth.

A faint magic presence glimmered from it, one that only Zuo Ci was able detect. It was very likely that this pendent had been blessed by a form of prayer. Now content with knowing the face of the warrior he had come to this foreign land for, the elderly mystic continued to watch the battle unfold.

Two of the nameless attackers stepped forward to face the lone fighter, "You're out of time, Lennox. The boss is sick of you sticking up for that girl from the club. He sent us to deal with you..."

Alas, the name of the mysterious fighter was revealed.

A third thug stepped forward, "Just give it up, Mike…. If you bring the girl to us... the boss will let you go free."

This 'Mik'e character simply gave a sly smirk in response.

He took a step forward and scoffed sarcastically, "You're kidding right? If I hand her over Lance will just shoot me in the back afterwards. Screw that. She's staying with ME."

The blond haired Brit combed his hair back with his hand and smiled, "C'mon, gentleman. We might as well just get this over with, eh?"

The bunched up mob of the goons parted as their leader stepped to the front. He was a muscular man with tanned skin. His face bore a painful looking scar across the whole left side, and one of his eyes was blue, the other, brown. He held in his hands a large army knife, and smiled viciously.

"Well, that was your last warning," He said sternly before bringing the knife up and licking it in a most sadistic way.

"Okay then. Take him out, gentleman, and dump him in the river when you're done," The boss spoke his words coldly and uncaringly. Content, he began before he began to walk away with a sinister cackle.

Before Mike knew it, he had been set upon by six men, two of them carrying improvised weapons, a knife and a metal chain to be exact.

Zuo Ci watched with immense curiousity as the British fighter went barrelling headfirst into his enemies. This mysterious brawler had gained his interest, that much was certain.

Quickly and carefully, Mike snatched the chain from one of the thugs and brutally thrashed two of his attackers across the face with it. Both tumbled to the floor, and Mike twirled the chain in his hands as if it were a Nunchaku.

"Alright then guys," He nodded confidently, "Have at thee."

The other four thugs rushed forward, while the one at the front lunged with his knife, "You're dead, prick."

However, Mike did not panic. He let his body loosen up and fell into a kind of trance. His breathing became evermore steady, and his senses flared up. With each footstep his attackers took, the Brit was preparing. When they reached a good enough range he awoke again, like a beast from its slumber.

He moved quickly, and swung the chain free from his hands. It flew forward with intense speed and smacked the knife wielding goon in the face. With a grunt of pain, he was quickly sent crashing into the floor.

From there, Mike increased his speed. He charged in, grabbed one of his attackers by the shoulders, and slung him into another. After a violent collision both of them hit the floor with a bang. They didn't look to be getting up anytime soon.

The last remaining thug simply turned on his heels and started to run away, "You're a lunatic, Lennox! Lance is gonna here about this! He'll be back, with ten of the boys, and then you're screwed," He yelled before rounding the corner of an old warehouse building and vanishing from sight.

Mike simply shook his head, "I'd welcome the challenge," The blond haired fighter said as he picked up the chain from earlier and began to walk away.

It was then that Zuo Ci became visible again, with a brisk snap of the fingers. He stood in front of Mike, barring his path, "Most impressive, boy. You may indeed be the one I seek."

As if by instinct, Mikey fell back into fighting stance again, just for safety sake.

"You can't be one of Lance's guys, now can you? The outfit…. Are you a visitor from another country or something?" The Brit asked his cautious question while while remaining on guard.

Zuo Ci nodded silently, and from within his robe, he produced a deck of mystical cards. He draw one of them between his forefinger and thumb, and then looked back up to Mike. He gave a nod in response.

"You could indeed, say that. Tell me… boy," The cryptic mystic began with a slightly sly little smirk now curved upon his lips.

"Have you ever been to China, Mr Mike Lennox?" Zuo Ci spoke curiously in order to keep his true intentions hidden.

Mike was still a little uneasy about this guy's sudden appearance, as well as his unusual question. It was so bizarre in fact, that it made him take a step back, "Well, yeah... a couple of times. I went to Hong Kong once and Shanghai twice. I'm a martial artist… fought in tournaments, and I love the history of the place."

Such a response from the young man was enough to intrigue the grey robed mystic even more. He let out a cold little chuckle and held up the card in his hand.

"Most interesting indeed…. Tell me, would you like to return there?" Zuo Ci's tone of voice turned cold with his latest question.

Mike nodded, ever more confused than he was a few moments earlier, "Yes… I would. The two months I spent there last year were a very enlightening for me. I would be happy to return there again."

"Well, now is your chance, dear boy." As he spoke, Zuo Ci snapped his fingers. The card he was holding erupted into a glypth of energy. Bursting forth, it started to meld itself with Mike's chest.

The Brit looked down in extreme confusion, "What the hell?"

Before Mike knew it, the glyph lit up with an amazing white light and turned red with heat. With an intense magical glow, the glyph started to sear a Chinese symbol onto his chest. The pain was truly immense, beyond anything this young man had ever felt in his life. It was enough to cause him to double over in the most excruciating agony. Overwhelmed, he yelled out.

Alas, Mike collapsed in a heap and was unable move. His eyes closed, and as the moments passed his vision faded away.

"Damn… you," The emerald eyed fighter muttered before finally losing consciousness all together.

"Fear not…. When you awaken you will have your wish, and your destiny shall unfold. You have been chosen, warrior of chance, or perhaps, it was fate…." Once he finished speaking, Zuo Ci called upon his magic to conceal himself and Mike in an orb of darkened energy.

They both slowly started to fade out of existence in this time and place.

* * *

**Heifei – China 205 AD**

The ground was cold. It was hard and unwelcoming, and even through the darkness Mike could sense that something was not right about his situation. Slowly but surely each one of his senses started to return to his body.

Wind blew softly, but this was no comforting feeling of home for him. As the Brit's ears started to pick up sounds again, he heard frantic shouting and cries. The sudden contrast in volume was enough to force his eyes open slowly.

His vision panned upward through the pain of his newly spinning head. The first thing his dark and powerful green eyes made contact with was a man. He was shorter than Lennox, clad in a well-kept red uniform. He clutched a spear tightly in his chunky hands.

The strange man leaned forward with careful intent, and slowly poked at Mike with the blunt wooden side of his spear.

This caused the British fighter to jump to his feet. Mike felt a shooting pair burst surge through the front of his head as he tried to keep his balance. He tried to remember something, anything, but no memories came to him…. He could not remember a single thing.

The soldier let out a short shout of hostility and twirled the other side of his spear, "HALT! Don't you move. Inform Lord Lu Su," The red clad man called out, "We have a live one here. His clothing is most… bizarre."

The full awakening of Mike's senses allowed him to grasp the gravity of the situation. He looked from left to right, and saw chaos and carnage all around him. Men lunged and stabbed at eachother as fires raged. People were screaming, shouting and dying all around him, and it was utter madness.

Quick observation on his part allowed him to notice something about this bloody conflict. The two groups of men that were fighting seemed to have different colored uniforms. One side wore black, and the other, red.

Mike's attention was snapped back to his immediate situation once he found himself violently restrained. The pressure they applied on his arms was somewhat painful, and as much as he wrestled and fought, he was unable to break free. He was hauled away from the screaming of battle rather uncaringly, until eventually it seemed to be behind him.

Not out of the fire yet though, the British fighter was still victim of being dragged along. After a little while longer he was tossed once again. With a thump he landed violently at somebody's feet. He looked upward; rage and frustration in his eyes, to see a red robe clad man with a fairly determined face. He held a weapon in his other hand…. It resembled a garden rake.

"My name is Lu Su, stranger," The man spoke his words warmly, yet with an air of caution too.

Mike got to his feet with a rather hostile aura and felt his torso as if by instinct. The first thing that entered his mind was the burning of the glyph on his chest. He felt an aura of unease coursing through his body as a result of it being there.

It was at that moment that Mike heard a whisper crawl into his head, _"With that glyph burned into your flesh, you are able to understand the language spoken by those who inhabit this land. Welcome to the land of imperial China, Warrior of Chance."_

The one voice Mike could remember was the one he felt a great sense of anger toward. Zuo Ci was within the confines of his head. The presence of another voice within his part from his own caused him to feel somewhat dizzy. He snarled in annoyance and shook his head stiffly to stop the voice of the mystic from crawling around in his brain.. It was then that he realized the presence of Lu Su for a second time, who was very much still staring with a serious face.

"Answer my question," Lu Su demanded of Mike sternly, this time with much more authority in his voice.

Lennox felt slightly nervous about the gravity of this place. He opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of shouting coming ever so closer.

A man barged past; dressed in full battle armour. He bowed on one knee, hastily yet respectfully in the direction of Lu Su.

"My lord!" The armour clad man shouted. "Zhang Liao's pursuit forces are closing in! We must signal for reinforcements at once."

The man who Mike could now attach a name to, Lu Su, seemed noticeably disheartened by this news.

"I was wondering how long it would take Zhang Liao to catch up…. Send word to Master Sun Ce at the Main Camp. We must request reinforcements so that we may continue our withdrawal to Jianye."

The armour clad soldier nodded respectfully, "Yes, M'lord."

It was then that Lu Su returned his attention to the somewhat downtrodden Mike, "Now stranger," he began, "You will tell me what I need to know…."

In the nervous heat of the moment Mike could only think to answer with his instincts, "I'm a fighter; a martial artist. I don't know why I'm here. Just… let me get have a moment to clear my head. I need to collect my thoughts."

The brow of Lu Su was raised. He was very curious about the situation, "You're not one of Lu Bu's," he started, "The unusual clothing you wear is proof enough of that. Are you a mercenary?"

Truth be told, Mike's head began to hurt progressively more each time he tried to think about the situation. He winced in discomfort as trying to recall his thoughts generated more unease, until he eventually gave up.

"I don't know," The Brit spoke in a pained fashion, "Look… I've always been something of a wanderer, but at this moment in time nothing is making sense to me.. I'd rather you just let me get out of here."

Lu Su looked Mike in the eyes. They burned with determination, and that determination spurred something within the mighty strategic mind of the Wu officer.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. We are currently at war," Lu Su spoke frankly and firmly.

"However," He began, "If you are a mercenary, I have an offer for you…."

With a snap of Lu Su's fingers, a soldier moved to toss a sword at Mike's feet. It clanked on the ground as it impacted, causing Mike to stare at it with great fixation.

"Fight on the frontlines in our next battle. Your only other choice in these times of war is our dungeon, at least until we figure out what to do with you," Lu Su spoke plainly as he placed his hand on his chin in thought.

Unable to think of anything; recall a single memory, the fighter with blond hair reached down and touched the sword. Upon doing so his head throbbed with unbearable pain, as Zuo Ci's voice started to echo again.

" _In time, things will return to you, boy. Until then, follow the path of your fate..."_

Mike reached out with his right hand and gripped the sword tightly, "Alright… I'll do it. I hope you understand though, that this is because I don't have a choice."

There was a serious nod given by Lu Su in response to the words of the young vagabond, "In this land of conflict, there is little choice for any of us."

Hurried feet started to patter up from behind. Another solider barged past Mike and threw himself on his knees before Lu Su, "My Lord…. Zhang Liao's vanguard are attacking! We must deploy to meet them right away."

With those words acting as a warning of the events to come, Mike looked down at the sword in his hands, "It's time," He said to himself with a small smile.

* * *

**Sun Ce's Main Camp – several miles away**

Sun Ce remained seated within the safety of his small fort with troops all around him. Also in his company was Lianshi.

Sun Ce was aware that this battle was taking a turn for the worst. However, they needed to hold the line just long enough to return to their capital.

The Little Conqurer was greeted by a messenger who bowed respectfully.

"My Lord," He spoke with the utmost respect, "Master Lu Su is requesting our aid to successfully finish our retreat. He is under attack by the vangauard forces of Lu Bu's army."

Those words of battle served to make an intense fire burn within Sun Ce's veins! He loved battle, he loved the thrill and the excitement of combat. He jumped up from his seating within the main camp and reached for his Tonfa's.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" The young ruler declared loudly.

With a twirl of his weapons, he looked to Lianshi, "Looks like we're the only ones that can do this! Let's go, Lianshi! They need somebody to protect them."

Lianshi, the pale skinned beauty in her elegant long red skirt, gave a solemn little nod and produced her Mandarin Duck Hooks from their hiding places at each thigh.

"I will act as their protector in this battle, my lord. I promise you that," She said softly as her deep brown eyes beamed with courage.

With all said and done, the remainder of Sun Ce's forces, led by the conquer himself, turned around to join the battle. A bloody conflict was going to erupt on the outskirts of Hefei very soon, and the destinies of an unknown warrior, as well as that of the head of the Sun family, were about to take shape….

The final plan of Zuo Ci was now in motion. Would those few brave warriors that remained after the gruesome battle of Chang An be enough to halt the progress of the great battle demon, Lu Bu?

If not, the world would certainly be held in the grip of Lu Bu's brute power for many years to come.


	2. Retreat to Jianye

Sun Ce galloped valiantly onto the battlefield and ploughed through a mob of enemy troops that blocked his path. His first thought was all about just how many troops Lu Bu's generals had brought with them to this battle. It was painfully obvious that they did not want what remained of the Wu army to complete the withdrawal to their capital.

Lianshi rode beside her lord with determined eyes of fire. Master Lu Su was desperately holding the frontlines so that what remained of the army could escape. If he were to fall, one of the brightest minds that remained in the whole army would be lost forever. It was not a burden that the young woman believed she could bare.

After breaking through one final gate, Sun Ce and his garrisons met up with Lu Su's exhausted forces. The Little Conqueror jumped down from his horse with a battle-thirsty cheer.

"Your backup has arrived, Lu Su! Now that I'm here Lu Bu's generals aren't gonna know what hit them!" He declared bravely; an air of confidence brimming from his being.

The arrival of his lord and master caused a smile to creep on Lu Su's usually stoic face, "We finally have a chance here…. OKAY! It's the moment of truth. We have to hold our ground here."

The Wu reserve troops let out a heroic cry and charged forth as the stronghold doors swung open. They poured out in droves and clashed in a violent; bloody melee with the soldiers under the command of Zhang Liao. Cries of battle and screams of demise were met with the clanging of metal. A sea of red and black began to mingle into one color as the forces of both sides became locked in battle.

Sun Ce cried out happily, "ALRIGHT! The call to battle! Soldiers, advance! It's time to drive these guys back!"

The young leader of the red clad troops swung his tonfa like a mighty tiger of battle. One by one he powered through as many of the peons that stood in the way as he could. The burning flames of war raged within him. Like his father Sun Jian, he was a tiger, and a tiger would fiercely defend all that resided within its domain.

"C'mon! Is that all you've got? Sun Ce asked in sarcastic glee.

As he smashed his way through another pair of soldiers, he couldn't help but smile even more, "You're going to need a LOT MORE than this to beat us!"

Meanwhile, Lianshi rode up beside Lu Su on horseback. She gave a respectful nod and looked to him with concerned eyes, "How fares the battle, Lord Lu Su?

The strategist with a sharp mind let a tiny sigh of relief escape from his lips before bringing his gaze to meet with Lianshi, "Allow me to explain, M'lady," He began.

Lu Su turned and pointed outward, past the gates of the stronghold, "Ling Tong is west of here. He is currently withdrawing with haste from the general Wu Zi. We sent our final reserve garrison to aid him under the command of a mercenary." The strategist's explanation was somewhat frank and to the point in regard to the details.

It was at that moment that the expression of Lu Su bore became much bleaker, "However…."

The stern faced man placed a hand on his chin in thought, "While Ling Tong's withdrawal is almost complete, the mercenary unit on the frontlines is on the verge of being wiped out."

Lianshi looked away sadly, as a pained sigh escaped from her lips, "That is most terrible..."

The young lady in her elegant red skirt bore a most saddened little frown. She didn't like to see any ally fall in battle. This was even truer as of late, for she had lost her husband to be, Sun Quan, in the coalition's first battle against Lu Bu at Chang'an.

It was those sad thoughts of loss and suffering that spurred her forward. As one of Wu's ladies of battle, it was her responsibility to bring an end to the suffering.

Motivated by that sole determination to protect, Lianshi placed a hand over her heart and brought her saddened eyes to meet Lu Su. Her powerful brown orbs burned with strength and passion.

"I will go and save them," She declared softly and confidently, "You can count on me to do my duty," She finished, there was not an ounce of doubt in her mind.

Lu Su spent the next few moments pondering the best course of action. Zhang Liao's pursuit forces were currently engaged in battle with Lord Sun Ce. As soon as Ling Tong arrived back at the stronghold the last stage of the withdrawal could commence.

The red clad gentleman thought long and hard about the possible options, "Hmmm…."

For all intents and purposes, the mercenary was expendable, but at the same time, there was something most curious about the lone stranger. He bore bright hair and eyes of powerful green, traits that were practically unheard of in this land. No, it was more than his mere physical traits.

"There was something about his determination when he held that sword," Lu Su thought aloud with utmost curiosity.

He looked to Lianshi with a nod of approval, "Very well…. Move with haste, however. I doubt the reserve unit has much time left."

A small sigh of relief escaped the lips of the battle maiden and she smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Lord Lu Su. I shall go forth and rescue them."

The red lady of Wu rallied her troops on horseback and galloped forth into the distance. "I will protect them. I promise…." Lianshi spoke with quiet confidence.

* * *

**Meanwhile - The frontlines**

The two small garrisons under Mike's command were almost diminished. The secondary assault force led by General Wu Zi was simply too large to face with such a small number of troops.

As a soldier beside Mike was cut down by a mighty swing of Wu Zi's sword, the British brawler with no memories jumped back to generate some distance.

He felt out of breath, "This isn't looking good," The blond haired fighter said between shaky gasps.

Worse than that, his body was beginning to tire also. Martial art training was one thing, but battle of this magnitude was enough to put even the fittest body under pressure.

Wu Zi stood tall like an armoured giant, scars of battle covering his face, one of his eyes obscured by a strand of downward hanging hair. He slowly advanced upon Mike. His massive two-handed sword trailed across the ground as he went.

All the while he laughed with hearty confidence, "Face me, warrior," He said with a sneer, "If you believe yourself strong enough to meet the task."

Mike was unable to back away no more. He was almost up against a wall in fact. It was at that moment that the urgency of the situation dawned upon him. His thoughts raced in overdrive over the worst scenario.

If he didn't fight back, he was dead. There was nothing more to it than that. He had the choice to fight for his life, or die.

It took but a moment for the British fighter to make his choice, "Alright," Mike said as he exhaled the tension.

Grasping the silver short sword in hand, he moved to engage Wu Zi in battle. He lunged, and so did his two, with the two butting into each other like a pair of primal beasts. Their blades met for a pass, and a second, followed by the loud clanging of a third.

The two combatants remained at a deadlock with their weapons crossed. Both stood anchored into the floor, as they grunted under the strain of holding their respective ground.

It seemed like a complete deadlock for the moment.

"Your strength is not enough to match mine," Wu Zi declared with arrogance. He used his impressive strength to shunt Mike back, and with a mighty swing of his blade, cleaved his blond-haired foe's much smaller sword, in two.

"Dammit, he's strong," Muttered the Brit under his breath.

Lennox stood defenceless, as his foe continued to approach. His heart was beating loudly within his chest. Nausea and sickness washed over his body as what seemed to be impending doom approached. It seemed as though it was all over.

"UNFFFF!" Wu Zu grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

Mike was surprised to still be standing, but the sight his eyes withheld was one of great relief. Wu Zi was doubled over in pain; a steel bolt from mighty crossbow jammed deeply into his right leg. Soldiers flocked around him, and in the next few moments utter chaos ensued.

The sound of beating hooves erupted from behind as men on horseback came zipping past Mike, and charged toward Wu Zi's troops.

It was at this moment that Lu Bu's general let out a pained uttering of words, "An ambush…. Grrr…. Wu reinforcements have arrived. We must fall back." Flanked by his men, Wu Zi turned around to make his well-guarded escape.

"Please, come with me. Master Lu Su sent me to collect you," Said a gentle, ladylike voice behind Mike.

He turned to see the woman in red, Lianshi, sat atop a horse with a crossbow on her back. Her face was soft and gentle, as she kept her gaze fixed upon him.

"Thank goodness I reached you in time," The lady of Wu spoke softly, with a smile gracing her lips.

Of course, Mike looked confused, "Lu Su… the man from earlier sent you?"

After giving a nod, Lianshi beckoned for the man to come closer, "Ride with me," she offered politely, as she motioned to him with one of her soft and delicate hands.

As if by instinct, Mike shook his head. Even with no memories of his past, something in his head just warned him against getting on a horse, "While I'm grateful for the help," He said thankfully, "I don't know how to ride a horse."

Lianshi chuckled softly and dismounted her steed. With a light smack, the majestic white stallion galloped away in the direction in which it had come from.

It was a most strange thing for the lady to hear. This man was supposedly a warrior, but yet he didn't know how to ride a mount? It was peculiar, but in all honesty, the urgency of the situation left her no time to innocently question it.

"In that case…. Let us walk together," Lianshi kindly gave her offer out of interest for this mysterious warrior's protection, "The path leading this way is clear. You will be safe as long as I am beside you."

While Mike was cautious of everything at the moment there was something about the softness of this woman's aura. It disarmed him; made him feel safe and at ease, in fact.

His eyes fell downward to the pendant that hung around his neck. He clutched it tightly for a moment while he considered, and gave a small nod, "Alright…. I'm coming with you," He answered in agreement.

Lianshi bowed respectfully, "Thank you, warrior. The path ahead is several miles, but I will ensure your protection."

* * *

**Meanwhile – Outside the main fortress**

Sun Ce swung his Tonfa into the chest of a black clad soldier and swiftly moved to kick a second to the ground. At this point their numbers were about even, but it seemed strangely chaotic out here, almost like the enemy was in disarray.

"It's like these guys don't even know what they should be doing in this battle," Said Sun Ce as he smacked his blunt weapon into the head of a yet another soldier

At the rear of his troops, Zhang Liao sat mounted atop a mighty grey steed. A messenger hurried to his side, "My lord," he stammered nervously before handing the twin axe wielding general a note, "Orders from Master Gao Shun at the Capital. We are to withdraw and assist Lord Lu Bu in his assault on Tianshui."

Zhang Liao nodded respectfully while his eyes scanned over the contents of the scroll, "I understand," He said politely, "It would seem that our Master is turning his attention to the Western Coalition."

However, a slight sigh of disappointment did still escape from the mouth of Zhang Liao. His eyes scanned out upon the sea of troops, and saw Sun Ce fighting fiercely among the common soldiers.

"It is a shame," he spoke in a slightly disheartened manner, "I wished to face Sun Ce in battle for myself this day."

After a shake of the head, he turned his steed around, "No matter. Sound the retreat. We shall withdraw to Puyang first so that we may re-supply our forces there."

War drums boomed in the distance. Heeding the signal, the troops in black armour started to turn around. Slowly but surely they began turning in the other direction. The Wu forces continued to chase down the frontline ones, with Sun Ce once again slamming into them with the force of a mighty hammer, but eventually the pace of the retreat was more hurried.

As the last of the enemy forces disappeared over the hills Sun Ce smiled with excitement! He looked to his troops as he flung his fist up into the air to signal victory.

"We did it! That showed them! See? We don't need the rest of the Coalition! Let me hear those cries, men! We held the Demon's armies back!"

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Cheers erupted from across the muddied plain outside the main defensive fortress. They echoed for miles around, while the Son of the Tiger gave another hearty laugh, "Let's head back in the direction of the capital! We set up camp in three hours!"

Lu Su rode out on horseback with Ling Tong beside him. They both stopped to greet their lord with a respectful bow of the head.

The strategist spoke with a slight smile on his usually stoic expression, "We are successful here today. We should feel truly proud."

Ling Tong chuckled with a somewhat mischievous grin, "You got that right, M'lord! We showed em, who's in charge here didn't we, Master Sun Ce?" He asked with excitement as he looked to his lord.

The Wu ruler felt the same as Ling Tong in his heart. There was excitement, and the sense of true achievement here. Lu Bu's colossal army had been pushed back for now, and that gave them room to move for the near future.

Sun Ce smiled confidently, and gave his nod of approval, "You all did great! Ling Tong…. Try not to get cornered next time, okay?"

The youthful Wu officer looked to Sun Ce and laughed with a nervous smile, "You got it, Master Sun Ce! I'll be more careful!"

* * *

**Later that evening – Wu Army Camp**

Dim orange fires illuminated the night skies above the huge campsite. It was late in the evening. That did not stop the celebrations from running wild however. The officers sat in their tents and drank wine in celebration of their victory today.

Ling Tong laughed and playfully fought with one of his lieutenants over a sarcasticl comment made about his recklessness in battle today.

All the while, Lu Su quietly sipped his wine and looked across to his master, Sun Ce. The young conqueror of the Wu territory was laughing along heartily with the fun.

"He's right, Ling Tong," Sun Ce said with sarcastic glee in his voice, "You do have this VERY strange habit of getting yourself in trouble all the time!"

He continued to laugh between gulps of fine wine and the occasional bite out of a meat bun.

Ling Tong swung himself back into his seat and reached for a piece of chicken from across the table, "Ohhh, C'mon Milord," He said playfully before taking a bite of his chicken leg, "I do my best don't I? I always come through for ya!"

Sun Ce leapt up from his seat to give his trusted comrade a thumbs up, "Of course you do, Ling Tong! With you in this tent, and Lu Su here," He declared confidently while pointing to his wine-sipping strategist, "We're going to push back that demon, Lu Bu! It's gonna be FUN!"

Lu Su placed his cup down upon the table and exhaled a sharp breath, "Lord Sun Ce, the wanderer I talked to you about earlier…. May I have your permission to have him serve us?"

The wanderer of mysterious circumstances was discussed earlier, on the way back toward the capital. Lu Su wanted to ensure he was kept in the ranks if at all possible. There was something about him, an aura of some kind, or maybe a mystery that made him valuable. Whatever the truth behind this warrior of pale skin and bright emerald eyes was, the strategist wanted it to solve it for himself.

Sun Ce didn't even have to think about his answer. This wanderer had already fought for them once, under intense pressure and with supposedly no memory of his past or his sense of self. Somebody who was willing to risk all that for the glory of the people of Wu was entitled to a chance, at least out of respect!

The young ruler nodded before putting his shiny wine cup down beside the rice bowl, "Let's give this guy a shot! Offer him a place as one of our lieutenants. If he wants to stay, he's under your command, Lu Su!"

* * *

**Meanwhile – The furthest corner of the camp**

Mike sat quietly beside his own little fire. He wished to remain out of sight and out of mind more than anything. In truth, there was doubt in his mind, doubt and fear beyond any compare. He was lost and alone in a strange place, and remembered almost nothing.

He looked down at his clenched fists. For some reason looking down at them caused the single string of vague memories to return. Through the foggy haze of his mind, Mike could see a place far off in the distance. It was like an arena, a large stadium. Voices cheered and fireworks erupted in this huge arena of neon lights. It was the only shard of his fragmented past he had left.

Every time the lost warrior tried to remember anything beyond that lone set of tiny memories, it hurt his head more and more. The pain was faint at first, and it got stronger and stronger; until it reached the point that it felt like somebody was splitting his head with an blunt object.

Alas, Mike tried with all his desperation to remember, and winced as he went. It felt like his head was going to burst. It hurt so much in the end that he had no choice but to stop.

"Why can't I remember?" His expression twisted with sadness

In truth, it was becoming more upsetting each time he thought about it, "My entire sense of self is gone... I've got nothing to tell me who I am," the blond said in a tiny; broken voice.

His head was so sore that it made him feel tired. Exhaustion washed over his body rapidly. Just as it was about to ensnare his senses however, the sound of footsteps slowly coming closer brought him back from the edge of falling asleep.

His emerald eyes locked upon the sight of a woman in a vibrant; majestic red evening gown with sandals. Her silky black hair was held in a ponytail with chopsticks, with the whole attire held together by a black silk belt tied around her waist.

While Mike still didn't know the name of this lovely lady, the sight of her was enough to make him feel at ease compared to his inner turmoil a moment prior.

She started by giving a small but caring smile. With her hands sat nearly in her lap, she fixed her beautiful brown eyes with the green ones of Mike, "May I sit with you, please?" She asked kindly.

Mike nodded tiredly in response to the fair-skinned maiden of Wu, "Go ahead," He said softly, gesturing for her to take a place at the fire, "I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight anyway."

The beautiful woman quietly seated herself a short distance away from Mike, on the side to his right. She held her hands out toward the fire to warm them with its soothing orange glow. It was then that she turned to face him. Her deep brown eyes flickered softly in contrast to the light of the fire.

"So," she began quietly, "What is your name, warrior? That is of course, if you don't me asking."

Such a question was enough to make the British man feel a twinge of unease. He looked back to Lianshi shyly, before looking away again.

"….I don't remember, or maybe it's better to say, I don't have one," He replied solemnly, with a tinge of regret.

The lady was disheartened by the sadness of his response. A little gasp of surprise escaped from her delicate red lips. She pointed to Mike's chest with one of her slender white fingers.

"The symbol that is burned into your chest," the young lady said with a smile of revelation, "It means Luck. Yunqi... If you do not have a name, perhaps you could take the namesake of luck?"

Mike was surprised by such a sudden statement. It showed too, as his expression was a little dumbfounded. However, he quickly gave a gentle nod, "….Yunqi. I like it…. It sounds like it fits pretty well in this land."

Those words made warmth fill in Lianshi's heart, "That makes you the Lucky Warrior. I hope you stay a while longer." She said so caringly and with a smile.

The blond haired man of a foreign land chuckled lightly in reflection of his newfound title. It gave him a sense of identity. It was something he needed, no matter how vague it was. He would use that name from now on.

He continued on with a smile, "May I ask your name, Milady?" He inquired with gentlemanly warmth. He couldn't begin to think about why he did so. It was simply something that was THERE inside him.

The young lady of silky, dark hair nodded with a kind and friendly aura accompanying her, "My name is Lianshi," she started in a soft voice, "I'm a Lady Warrior of the Wu territory."

The mention of the word 'Wu' was enough to cause confusion for Yunqi, "You said Wu, right? Is that where we are?" The emerald-eyed fighter questioned with a puzzled gaze.

Lianshi noted his confusion and continued to speak gently, "Yes. Wu is the land of the South. We're currently camped between Hefei and Jianye."

That was when the thoughts of the newly named 'Yunqi' came together. He knew he was in China, but at least now he knew where he was specifically. At least he had some sense of his place in the world, along with his newfound name. It gave him hope.

There was more that needed to be said and done however. Since his arrival here, Yunqi had noticed that people showed thanks or respect to their lords, comrades and masters by bowing, or a bow of the head.

The young British warrior remembered the events of earlier today. They made him feel the need to express his gratitude. So, with that in mind, the emerald-eyed fighter stood for a moment, and respectfully bowed to Lianshi.

"Thank you, Lianshi. I would have died today if it weren't for you," the words of Yunqi were honest and filled with gratitude, "I seriously owe you my life…. If you ever need something…. Name it."

Lianshi in all of her delicate beauty, was truly taken aback by a humble gesture. It was unlike anything she had really experienced before. It caused a light flush to appear on her cheeks, but of course, she just gave a gentle smile.

She bowed her head thankfully for the praise and looked back up to Yunqi's eyes with a smile, "I require nothing from you, Lucky Warrior. All I want is for you to find your way in the world."

"Yun," The British fighter started quietly, "Please feel free to call me Yun if you want, okay Milady?"

"Of course," she responded warmly, "I would be happy to do that if it is just the two of us, Yun." Her words resonated musically, as if in complete harmony with the slight breeze of the wind.

For the first time since his arrival in this chaotic land, even if was just for this single brief moment, Yun, had gained so much. He had a name, and a sense of his place and person. That was more than he could possibly ask for, and it was enough to make him feel some genuine happiness.

Lianshi brought her eyes back up from the faint glow of the fire to look at Yun again. This time her glance was half nervous, half determined. She felt a sense of duty welling up inside her, especially after she had lost so many friends and loved ones in the battle against Lu Bu. The man sat beside her at this fire truly had nothing of his own, and that made her yearn for something. She wished to protect, so that this seemingly kind man with no past would never have to suffer a horrible fate all alone.

"Yun, Lucky Warrior with no past…. I promise you something today…." The words of the red garment clad battle-maiden resonated softly and shyly from her lips.

The young man himself, Yun, the lone fight with nothing apart from his name, could see the seriousness within the eyes of Lianshi, "What is it, M'lady? Are you alright?" He questioned nervously.

Of course, the lady of Wu said nothing in response to his words. Instead, she stood quietly from her place across from Yun, and met her gaze with his for a second time.

"You have no one, and you must feel so alone," she began, "That is why, I will not let you come to harm. If you ever need me Yun, I will be your protector. I solemnly promise you that. As long as you stand in the lands of Wu, I will guard you…."

There was nothing that Yun could say to respond to that. He could not find the gratitude to thank his willing protector. Neither could he ever find it in his heart to turn her down after she made such a solemn and heartfelt pledge.

Not a single word could be said. This was epspecially true when he looked into her eyes. This was important to Lianshi beyond anything. Even though she wasn't willing to show it, it was obvious just the importance of this promise, for whatever reason, was enough to make her powerful brown eyes quiver with emotion. There was no way that Yunqi would cause Lianshi hurt by turning away her ultimate showing of kindness and warmth.

Yun simply nodded in a grateful manner, "…..Thank you. I can't explain it, but I trust you to keep me safe until I find my way. Something inside tells me that you're going to keep this promise to me..."

Lianshi sat back down beside the fire with a happy smile. Slowly, she reached behind and released the chopsticks that held her hair in place. Her lovely dark locks flowed beautifully past the shoulders and down her back, "I trust you too, Yun. While it may seem sudden, our meeting and your circumstances… they have given me even more reason to fight now."

Alas, on this cool spring evening, a promise was made. A name was also forged, and a sense of self granted. It had been a long day for all, but it bore so much. Sun Ce had his victory; Lianshi had gained a new friend, and charge that she would protect, while the people of Wu could finally rest.

The armies of Lu Bu had chosen to turn their attention elsewhere, for now.


	3. The Western Campaign - Part I

Lu Bu's large and elite army stood poised for the invasion of one of the Western rulers, Ma Teng. Their first task was to break through the advanced forces led by the general Han Sui. After that, their second goal would be the capture of Tianshui.

With the Southern half of the coalition now quieted for the moment, it made the biggest sense. After all, the Western half stood as the largest threat to Lu Bu's might in the land. It wasn't just that either, Lu Bu wanted to face a real challenge. He didn't feel as though he had once since his capture of Chang'an.

In mere moments of the forces under the command of the Demon Lu Bu would begin their furious advance. However, there was still one final moment to discuss the situation at hand. This opportunity was one that the master strategist Chen Gong, was certainly not going to pass up. After all, there was much to be done before their campaign in the West could be called a success.

* * *

**Lu Bu's Main Camp**

Chen Gong stood with a sly smile. He was prepared for the coming battle with great anticipation. As his Lord, Lu Bu approached, he wandered over to greet him with eager enthusiasm. "Master Lu Bu. Allow me to quickly explain the current situation before our battle begins," said the strategist with great vigour.

Lu Bu allowed a disinterested sigh escape from his lips before planting his mighty halberd into the ground. He leaned against it, arms folded, "Very well. If you believe it to be important Chen Going, then so be it. However, do not keep me waiting long. There is battle to be done!"

Chen Gong smiled again like a sly fox preparing to corner its prey. He turned and pointed past the gates to the main camp, "As you know, Master Lu Bu, the coalition of South and West is the only military force left in the land that opposes your rule. In this battle, we will be facing the forces of Ma Teng, one of the most powerful lords in this alliance."

"Hmph," Lu Bu rolled his eyes, "This 'Ma Teng' better have somebody worth fighting within his ranks. If these fools are stupid enough to continue apposing me, then they batter make it worth my time."

"But of course, my lord, but of course," Chen going exclaimed with great excitement, "The forces of Ma Teng are said to contain powerful warriors such as Pang De and Ma Chao. I imagine they will be of interest to one of your spectacular might."

Lu Bu chuckled darkly at the thought of more enthralling combat. He stood, arms at his side, with a small smile gracing his expression, "Then in that case, let us wait no longer. I will use my might to smash everything in my way."

The sly strategist truly enjoyed the level of energy his Lord displayed. However, there was still one last important detail to mention, "Just one moment, Master Lu Bu."

Chen Gong flung his arms outward in a form of great exclamation, "In order for us to reach their more powerful forces, we must first make our way past the advanced force that is led by Han Sui. I highly doubt they will waste their elite troops on us at this early point."

A low growl of frustration resonated from Lu Bu. He wanted battle, he wanted to exchange blows with the best the land had to offer. Most importantly, he truly desired a challenge. "Is Han Sui even going to be worth my time, Chen Going?" the mighty general asked with great hope in his battle-hungry voice.

There was a shake of the head from the Chen Gong as his eyes became downcast, "I highly doubt it my Lord. However, think of this as a prelude to the more important part of the battle, if you will."

No longer interested, the black armour clad Lord pulled his halberd from the ground, before turning his back on his strategist, "Very well…. Chen Going, we move now. I have little interest if there is to be no challenge. Use whatever strategy you see fit to take us to Tianshui. Once we are there, I will assist your plans with my might."

There may not have been a great deal of interest from Lu Bu, but it was a different story for Chen Gong entirely. Every battle was something of a great endeavour. He loved using the power of his mind to best his foes in battle. To him, a duel of the mind between two strategists was a truly enjoyable experience. Just the thought of the conflict to come was enough to make another sly smile appear on the face of Lu Bu's Master Strategist.

Lu Bu mounted his horse, the mighty Red Hare, and held his halberd high, "Open the gates," he signalled the troops, "WE RIDE TO BATTLE!"

As soon as the main gates flew open Lu Bu galloped forth with a mighty roar. The hooves of his godlike steed trampled through masses of the brown clad troops under the command of Ma Teng. Any of these lesser peons that stood in his way were simply trampled underfoot or torn to shreds with mighty swings of his all powerful weapon.

"Humph…. I could cut down a thousand of these underlings and still not feel satisfied," Lu Bu declared arrogantly, "Cavalry unit, follow me. We will tear through this weaklings and proceed straight for the commander."

At that same moment, Gao Shun's unit was directly behind Lu Bu. The honorable and powerful general that served the Demon drew his sword and charged with equally strong valour and courage.

As he sliced through countless lesser soldiers, he let out a massively powerful battle cry that made the forces of Ma Teng fall to their knees and flee in the other direction. Just seeing them react in such a way made a powerful, bellowing laugh escape from the deepest confines of his lungs. "They are no match for us, Lord Lu Bu! Come, let us advance together and show them our strength," Gao Shun declared with bravery.

This scene of spectacular strength and determination was enough to make a small nod of approval come from Lu Bu, as he too tore through countless foes atop of his horse. This furious cavalry charge was simply devastating the enemy frontline forces. Between cleaving another enemy in two, Lu Bu looked to Gao Shun, who rode beside him.

"Your strength in battle is impressive as always, Gao Shun! Fight hard and try to keep up!" Lu Bu said in both praise and encouragement to his trusted military general.

In response to those words, Gao Shun plunged his blade into another soldier, and gave a nod of great appreciation to his Lord, "I will not let you down! The enemy will see the might of our forces here today!"

* * *

All the while, Chen Going held back a few leagues. Zang Ba's unit stood at his side with an eager air about it. The general looked on in awe at the spectacular might displayed by his comrade Gao Shun his he galloped thick into the fray of battle.

"Master Zang Ba. This is where we come in," Chen Going declared with utmost confidence to his comrade, "Master's Lu Bu and Gao Shun are leading an all-out offensive against the enemy. We shall withdraw for now and prepare an Ambush for Han Sui. He is of little match for our Lord's might, and when he sees us coming it will likely make the morale of his troops collapse."

Zang Ba gripped his spear tightly and rallied his men behind him, "As you say, Chen Gong. We shouldn't waste this opportunity. And besides, I'm eager to show my worth in this battle."

Such enthusiasm from Lu Bu's officers in the heat of battle was enough to make Chen Gong feel elated with feelings of joy over his strategy. He bowed in thanks to Zhang Ba and turned to face his own soldiers. The mass of black-clad soldiers stood behind him, weapons raised, ready for battle. They were elite, disciplined and well prepared! Nothing less would be fitting of the Grand Strategist, after all.

"Men," Chen Gong called out with authority, "It is time for us to shine, and show the enemy forces what we are capable of. Let us prepare to unveil my next marvellous strategy."

* * *

**Han Sui's Main Camp**

Ma Teng's general Han Sui did his best to continue standing firm. After all these were elite troops they faced in battle. However, doubt still lingered within his mind over the thought of trying to win here today. Was it even possible to defeat such a mighty demon in battle, he wondered. After all, the army they faced was that of the Flying General Lu Bu. His might was so unquestionable that he was able to topple the army of Lord Cao Cao, and even kill Xiahou Yuan in battle. His strategist was also so skilled that he even thwarted the plans of the amazingly talented Guo Jia.

Still, defeat was not an option as long as there was some hope. Han Sui stood tall and gave his orders, "Liang Xing! Advance! We will stop the advance of this demon today. He must NOT REACH TIANSHUI."

The bulky officer of Han Sui stood in light armour with an exceptionally large pike held tightly in his hands. He had a short beard and moustache, and his head remained covered by a shiny well-maintained helmet. This was Liang Xing, a powerful warrior under the services of Han Sui and the rest of the coalition against Lu Bu.

He gave a respectful bow to his master, and twirled the weapon he held with both skill and strength, "It shall be done, Lord Han Sui. I will make sure that their advance is brought to a halt here!"

The stomping of boots echoed through the camp as Liang Xing made his advance in the direction of the enemy forces. He stood at the front of them all, like a muscular giant of battle, his strong dark eyes standing to remind all those who saw him that he was prepared for the battle to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lu Bu's officers continued fiercely advancing through the middle of the Xiliang forces. They were putting up a stubborn resistance, that much was certain. Not only that, but their morale was extremely high all things considered.

However, the might of Lu Bu was serving to be more than a match for their stubborn resistance of the Demon's forces. The black-clad monster was still shredding his way through the soldiers of the enemy with little to no care in the slightest. Slowly but surely, the enemy troops on the frontline were becoming less willing to face their foes head on.

Lu Bu stood at the front of his forces as magnificently as the God of War himself, Guan Yu. With mighty powerful swings of his halberd the troops in Ma Teng's army simply flew left and right.

Now bored of fighting atop of his horse, Lu Bu dismounted, along with Chen Gong, and charged headfirst into the enemy lines while letting out a mighty scream!

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE?! I AM THE MIGHTY LU BU! I DEMAND A CHALLENGE!" The general roared, and the foes around him scattered as they screamed in terror for their lives.

At that same moment Gao Shun was busy cleaving his way through the enemies before him with his blade. He turned to face Lu Bu, and saluted in admiration, "Your might is peerless as always, my Lord."

Troops fled in the other direction as quickly as they could, and Lu Bu looked on in disgust of their weakness, "They are pathetic! Do none of them wish to test my might?"

Gao Shun let out a powerful laugh in response to Lu Bu's words, "My Lord! If I were on the opposite side I would not fear your might! A true warrior never backs down from a real fight."

* * *

Lu Bu was preparing to respond, but before he could, the thundering of boots became audible. Soldiers could be heard stomping this way in a regimented and organized fashion. They came forward in a great advance to replace the fleeing soldiers who ran from the battle. At their head was Liang Xing, and he looked confident, very confident.

His men stood tall in an organized shield wall and waited. There was silence, something that Lu Bu's army was not accustomed to in such a heated place as the battlefield.

Liang Xing stepped forward alone, and brandished his mighty pike in both hands, "I am Liang Xing, a proud warrior of Xiliang. Who dares face me in battle?"

Lu slung his spear over his shoulder. He looked good and ready to take up the offer. That was until, Gao Shun looked over to his Lord and smiled confidently, "Lord Lu Bu," he spoke boldly, "Do not waste your time or effort on this one. You are more than enough of a match for him. Instead, I will claim his head for you."

Gao Shun discarded his smaller sword and snapped his fingers. A pair of soldiers from Lu Bu's forces came staggering forth with great unease. They heaved a massive Great Sword with them. It looked so very heavy, and took both of them two hands to even carry it.

This sight proved to be very interesting to Lu Bu. He had a most intrigued smile on his face. He let a tiny laugh escape and nodded with great interest and approval, "Very well, Gao Shun. Show your bravery, and do not fail me."

General Gao Shun nodded thankfully and reached out to claim his blade from the two soldiers who shakily held it. It looked like their legs were about to give out. Gao Shun grasped the mighty weapon with one hand, and slung it over his shoulder like it was but a mere feather. This sight generated gasps of awe from the enemy forces, as many of them simply stared with wide eyes at such an amazing feat.

Meanwhile, troops on Lu Bu's side began to talk amongst themselves, and whispers started to travel throughout the ranks as many of them looked onward with great excitement. Gao Shun stepped forward with an aura of courage and strength radiating from him. It was then that he gripped his mighty weapon with both hands, and gave a bow of his head in recognition of his foe.

"I am Gao Shun, Third General and Master Swordsman of Lu Bu's grand army," he declared with valiant projection of his powerful, booming voice, "If you wish to do battle, warrior of Xiliang, then step forward."

Soldiers on Lu Bu's side of the divide were talking now, "He's going to fight. Master Gao Shun is going to do it. He's going to face the enemy."

Words continued to spin onward and the soldiers continued to talk.

Liang Xing walked forward to face his enemy, and twirled his mighty pike while he nodded in response, "Very well, Gao Shun. Come, FACE ME!"

The aura's of these two great warriors swelled around each-other with such amazing power that the wind itself blew in recognition of their strength. The clouds darkened and the storms set in, almost as if the forces of the heavens were standing to watch this massive battle take place. Lu Bu too, stood arms folded, his eyes fixed upon his mighty officer.

Both Liang Xing and Gao Shun came crashing into one-another with the force of a pair of raging titans. A great and mighty bolt of lightning cracked in the sky as they did so, and there they stood, weapons locked, holding their ground to one another with the force of a thousand men. They each strained and growled under the amazing strength of one another, until each pushed the other back with their impressive might. It was then that both powerful men took a moment to catch their breath, before lunging again with a mighty battle cries. Their sheer might as they both collided was enough to shake the ground beneath their feet. In recognition of their sheer power, the heavens opened and rain poured forth.

The sight of Gao Shun's brute strength raised a very important question in the mind of Liang Xing as well. If this colossal strength was the might of one of Lu Bu's mere officers, just how powerful was the Demon of Battle himself?

Either way, with the intent to do battle declared, two warriors stood to fight on behalf of their Lord's and Masters. This could only end, with one warrior being felled in battle.


	4. War Council

An important war council was to be held in the city of Jianye. With the forces of Lu Bu currently occupied in the Far West against the armies of Ma Teng, there was finally an opportunity for the soldiers Wu to strike back against their fierce enemy and retake some ground. Sun Ce knew in his heart that this would be the only chance to strike in a long time. When the armies of the Demon turned their attention southwards again, the struggle would resume. According to the Wu scouts, the castle at Heifei remained lightly defended with just a few officers, and a small garrison of maybe five or six thousand troops.

Fire raged within the hearts of the people of Wu. They wanted so badly to protect their home from any further harm. If Sun Ce used this opportunity wisely he would be able to push back the battle lines slightly, as well as provide support to his struggling ally, Cao Pi; who currently remained surrounded on all sides by several armies.

It was now or never. This war council, along with the decisions that followed, would be the cards of destiny for the people of the land of Wu. The simple truth was, it was now or never to make a move.

* * *

**Jianye – The same time as Lu Bu's Western Campaign **

Sun Ce stood confidently in the main throne room within the castle of Jianye. His aura pulsed with raw strength and dedication to his cause. He felt it deep within his heart, the urge to fight back against the massive armies of that now plagued the land. Ever since Lu Bu forced the emperor from his seat of power, the Han Dynasty had effectively been destroyed.

Also within the throne room with Sun Ce were two of his most trusted officers, the young and determined Ling Tong, and the steadfast and reliable Taishi Ci. Furthermore, the great man of intellect, Lu Su, also remained at the side of his Lord to provide wisdom. He was to serve as the brains in this war council.

All four of the men took their places at a table that had been set out in the middle of the room. Upon it was a large battle map that displayed vast lands between Jianye and Heifei. Various points of importance stood out upon it: many of them were marked with dark ink circles.

Lu Su outstretched his arm to point toward a prominent point on the map, "As you can see my Lord," He began with a matter of fact tone in his voice, "The castle at Heifei remains lightly defended by a token force. Over half of Lu Bu's army has marched West to engage Ma Teng; with several smaller forces still deployed on the borders of Jing Province to keep Liu Biao at bay."

These words from his strategist caused Sun Ce's lips to curve into a faint smile. His warrior heart pounded with a wave of great excitement, "I see where you're going with this, Lu Su," Sun Ce said coolly. "You're suggesting we make a move on the castle while we have a chance. Am I right?!"

Lu Su folded his arms and nodded proudly at the sharp mind that his young Lord possessed. Upon letting his arms fall to the side again, he pointed to the map for a second time. His finger remained placed on a position just outside the gates of the castle at Heifei.

"Our intelligence reports that the daughter of Lu Bu, Lu Lingqi, remains in defence of the castle," Lu Su explained rather abruptly. He meant no disrespect in the way he spoke. It was simply the fact of, when he started to formulate a strategy he was very much to the point about it.

Taishi Ci stood from his seat and gave a respectful bow of the head to the other men in the room, "Forgive me for speaking out of my turn like this, but I believe it would be best for us to refrain from attacking head on. If we deploy an army too large, it would attract the attention of Lu Bu's forces on the borders of Jing."

It was a very valid point to be made. It was so valid in fact, that Lu Su couldn't help but chuckle at how attentive the famed Taishi Ci was toward the finer details of planning a battle. The strategist bowed his head in a respectful nod, "That is a very good point to be made here, Master Taishi Ci."

It was time to put some serious thought into the situation. The thought was so intense too for Lu Su; that he decided to remove the overcoat of his robes to counter the rising heat in the room. His expression changed quickly, and became one of deep concentration.

All the while, the other officers in the room, along with Lord Sun Ce, looked eagerly at him, while glancing quietly back and forth from one another. It was as if time stood still in appreciation for Lu Su's impressive mind. Seconds ticked by and became minutes in very little time at all. The room basked in the quiet during his resounding wait. It was only broken by the sound of Lu Su snapping his fingers.

"Lord Sun Ce, Gentleman," he declared respectfully while addressing his master and fellow officers, " I believe I have a plan that we can put into action. I suggest a night raid on the castle at Heifei."

The look of sheer excitement from Sun Ce was clear as daylight. It beamed across his face as he, the Little Conqueror, clenched his fist in anticipation, "Sounds like a great idea to me! Lu Su, give us the details of your plan!"

"But of course, My Lord," Lu Su said attentively. He brought his finger down and placed it on the map. It rested upon the spot where Heifei had been drawn. "As Master Taishi Ci pointed out, we cannot deploy a force that is too large, as it would draw Lu Bu's forces near Jing, so I suggest that we muster a force about half the size of their defending garrison."

Hearing the intentions of Lu Su caused a pang of worry to rise within Ling Tong. His face spelled nervousness, and the usually calm and laid back officer raised his hand to speak, "Are you sure a force as small as three thousand will be enough? This is Lu Bu we're talking about, Master Lu Su."

While Ling Tong felt worried however, there was nothing but calmness in the expression of the Wu strategist. He brought his gaze to meet that of Ling Tong, whereupon he gave an assured nod, "Worry not, Ling Tong," He said confidently, "This is where our plan will come into action."

Sun Ce cut in at this point, "That's the Lu Su I know! You've always got a trick up your sleeve to swing things into our favour." Truth be told, the leader of Wu could hardly contain his curiosity.

Lu Su moved to stand by the side of Lord Sun Ce, "My plan is to have a small unit infiltrate the castle in the dead of night. If we set their armoury ablaze, their badly equipped troops will have a hard time fighting us, even with a larger force at their disposal."

He then moved to stand before Taishi Ci. With a confident little smile, he placed a hand on the armored officer, "You will lead the main force of two-thousand. Once their weapons have been set ablaze it will be your duty to storm the castle in the confusion."

The noble warrior of Wu bowed his head respectfully in response to his task, "I will not fail you, Master Lu Su."

"Then… who will lead the fire attack?" Ling Tong asked cautiously as he moved to address the strategist. The look in his eyes was conflicted. The thought of attacking with an army half the size of their enemy did not sit right with him.

There was a pause for a moment as Lu Su thought. His mind ticked over quickly as he brought possible candidates into consideration. He nodded when the right person for the job was found, "You will be the one to lead the fire attack, Ling Tong. You are by far one of the fastest on your feet. It should be no problem for you."

While Ling Tong looked nervous, he still nodded respectfully in response to the orders he was given, "Thank you, Master Lu Su. I'll do my best to make sure my task is carried out. I do… have a question though."

Lu Su glanced Ling Tong's way and gave a nod, "Go ahead," He spoke calmly in response.

"I just want to know how many troops I have under my command. It's like you said, we can't pull off this sneak attack if I have a large force. It's going to give my position away." Ling Tong's observation was very much on the money. The number of troops he had with him would strongly affect the outcome of his objective.

Lu Su snapped his fingers rather nonchalantly. One of his assistants scurried over to hand him a scroll. The strategist gaze it an attentive glance and looked back to the other men in the room.

"You will have five-hundred under your command, Ling Tong. Master Taishi Ci, as I said before, will have two-thousand," Lu Su declared quite abruptly.

This confused each of the men in the room. This left their numbers five-hundred men short. Of course, Lu Su realized their puzzlement and chuckled lightly, "Worry not. The remaining men are very much accounted for."

With an amused smile, the strategist turned toward the large doorway that lead into the room. He looked to one of the soldiers guarding it, and nodded, "Tell him that he can come in now."

The private bowed, "Yes, sir."

The doors swung open and through them came an all too familiar face. His entry into the room sparked the interest of all the men within, aside from Lu Su, of course. His light blonde hair and strong green eyes were not a trait of this land. To these men, Mike, or the newly named Yunqi, was something of a great mystery.

He bowed and crouched on hand and knee, "You summoned me, Milord?" Yunqi asked in questioning of Lu Su.

Lu Su simply chucked once more, "You may stand, young man. Do not feel the need to be so formal in my presence again."

While the nervous Yunqi brought himself to his feet again, Lu Su turned to address his Lord and the other officers within the room.

"This young man is the one I told you about," Lu Su declared with confidence in his judgement, "Lady Lianshi also informs me that he has taken a name since he has joined our forces. He is Yunqi, a Lieutenant under my command."

Sun Ce's interest was pretty much immediate. He moved away from the table and walked over to Yunqi. The leader of Wu looked over the young gentleman with the emerald eyes, and smiled. His outfit was, strange, a red waistcoat style jacket to cover his bare chest, and a pair of loose fitting red martial artist pants. This was clearly not standard issue.

"You made that uniform yourself, am I right?" Sun Ce asked rather interestedly.

Yunqui nodded with pride, "Well… It was made on my request, Milord. Lady Lianshi's tailors created it for me, took some time too."

"Hahaha!" Sun Ce's easy going laugh filled the room for a moment, "Looks good on ya. Anyway, let me welcome you myself, at last. I'm Sun Ce, the ruler of Wu. Good to have you aboard!"

Yunqui smiled and gave a polite bow of the head, "I'm eager to repay yourself and Master Lu Su. You both gave me a chance to survive in this land that I know little about."

Lu Su couldn't help but smile slightly at those words Yunqi spoke. He was curious to see how the young man with emerald eyes would turn out. "Come, Yunqi," the strategist instructed calmly, "Join us by the table. You will be a part of this battle too."

Yunqi took his place at the table with the other men. Once everyone was stood and listening once again, Lu Su continued on to the final stage of his plan. With another snap of his fingers, two of his assistants brought in a new map and took away the old one. This map was a rough sketch of the interior of Heifei castle. It had been constructed several weeks before by their clever spies.

"Alright," Lu Su began; as he pointed at the western gate near one of the map's edges, "The remaining five-hundred men will be under the command of Yunqi. Once Taishi Ci's main unit storms the castle, Ling Tong will re-connect with his troops, and in unison with through the South gate, as Yunqui advances through the west."

The emerald eyes of Yunqi looked at the map with intrigue. He could see what the plan was here. If he and Ling Tong moved through two gates simultaneously, and Taishi Ci's main unit stormed into the castle's centre, it would only leave one path of escape for the flustered enemies, the northern gate.

"Very clever, Master Lu Su… Very clever indeed," Yunqi spoke coolly with an impressed smile. He whistled in praise, and the rest of the officers around the table laughed a little.

Lu Su couldn't help but feel confident in the battle to come. He looked around the table at each of the men, and could see them looking down at the strategy table with great interest. "Are there any final questions?" he asked with curiosity.

Sun Ce surveyed the faces of each of his subordinates, and as none of them spoke, he thought that for the most part, the plan had been clearly explained. When nobody asked any final questions, he looked to Lu Su with a determined fire in his eyes, "I think we're good, Lu Su. Now then, I think it's about time you guys go get me that castle!"

"Yes, My Lord," They all spoke in one united moment.

The plan of action had been decided, and they would all begin their march tomorrow.

* * *

**Jianye – That same evening**

Yunqi sat in his living quarters sipping on a cup of wine. His eyes surveyed his surroundings most intently. He honestly could not complain about the quality of the lodgings he had been given by his masters. It was of course; nowhere near as luxurious as those given to the fully fledged officers, or those in positions of high command, but it was a darn sight more plush than the basic housing given to the common soldier.

His bed was large and soft with velvet sheets, and the middle of his large bedroom had a writing desk with quill and parchment paper. Opposite his bed was a very well-made wooden draw in which he kept his clothes, and there was a huge square window in which the light came through. Through the door of his bedroom, a few short footsteps away was his main living area, with fine wooden floors and a luxurious table upon which he could dine.

Just outside his newly granted home, a short walk away; there was a little outhouse, in which the handful of guards that watched his place of living slept. These men had been granted at the request of Lu Su, who realized that Yunqi might require a little extra protection, especially being a stranger to this land.

The mind of the emerald-eyed fighter was working in overdrive. Tomorrow he would go into battle under the command of Master Lu Su, and Lord Sun Ce. Five-hundred lives would be in his hands, and each one of those men would have to place their faith in him. There was still a great deal of confusion in Yunqi's mind. He had only been here for a few weeks now, and everything still seemed so unknown to him.

His eyes glanced downward, and he looked intently at his own hands, "I have nothing but my name, and these two hands to forge my own destiny. I need to figure out why I'm here…."

The young man with light hair growled in mild annoyance. He shook his head with great frustration and got up from his bed. More wine was needed, otherwise there was no way in hell he would calm down enough to march his men tomorrow.

He stepped into the main hall of his tiny estate, and took a left to enter the kitchen, where a large bottle of wine sat upon the table. A smile crept onto the face of Yunqi at the thought of another drink. He seated himself at the table with renewed vigour and poured another hearty helping of red liquid into his drinking cup.

The young British man drank a nice big gulp, but was distracted from his drinking shortly thereafter. Pattering of footsteps from the main hall reached his ears. The dim candlelight that peered in from the hallway was obstructed by a faint shadow. This caused Yunqi to turn around, "Who goes there?"

When Yunqi got up from his chair, he saw a young lady with her long hair kept neatly in traditional Chignon. She wore basic robes of a scarlet color, and bore a young face, with the most serene and gentle eyes brown eyes, also brandishing soft pink lips, along with a tiny button nose. Furthermore her skin looked as though it was so soft and delicate to the touch. She must have been no older than the age of seventeen, and in her slender hands she held a scroll. This young lady was one of the servants granted to Yunqi by Lu Su. It was among her duties to ensure the keeping of his house and possessions.

The sight of this petite teenage girl seemed to make Yunqi relax somewhat. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled warmly, "Oh, it's only you, Ai. I said you could retire for the night. You didn't have to stick around this late for me."

Ai bowed her head with respect before handing the scroll to Yunqi, "I come baring a message, Master. It is from Lady Lianshi, and she requested that you read it before you march tomorrow."

"I see," Yunqi replied gently while unfolding the scroll. Due to the magical power of the glyph burned on his chest, he was able to read and understand the words written.

The scroll read:

' _Yun, I hear that you are to march for Heifei tomorrow. I wish you the best in the coming battle and pray for your safe return. I petitioned to Lu Su and showed my desire to march with you tomorrow, but alas, he has not given me an answer. Anyway, please be safe, and I will protect you in spirit, even if I cannot be there in person. Lianshi.'_

The contents of the scroll caused Yun to smile most warmly. It was true that the thought of being in command of so many lives was a daunting prospect for him, but the words given to him by Lianshi caused him to feel a little more at ease. He placed the scroll back in the hands of Ai, and reached for his wine once more.

"Please go and rest, Ai. I know you're eager to prove yourself to me, but I'm just grateful to have you keep me company in this big house," To Yun, this house was huge. If I weren't here then he would feel very lonely in here all by himself, he knew that much.

Ai smiled softly and nodded with a smile, "Please be safe tomorrow, Master. I wish I could ride into battle with you. I can't really fight, but I can sing."

Those words made Yun to feel valued and warm inside. He had little in the way of friends or companions, but Ai clearly cared and respected his well-being, "Your singing would make all the troops fight with extra spirit. Now, Ai, please rest yourself. You've been managing the house all day."

The young lady chuckled at such kind praise and bowed one final time, "Of course, Master Yunqi. Goodnight."

Once Ai wandered away again, Yun was left to his thoughts. After a light sigh was freed from his lips, he brought the wine cup closer and took another large gulp. He was starting to feel a little bit more at ease, "Tomorrow, we march…. I better prove myself as best I can."

This was not just a chance for this foreign warrior to prove his worth to his masters, but also a chance for the forces of Sun Ce to land a blow against Lu Bu's armies…. Tomorrow, another chapter in the destinies of many warriors would be set into motion.


	5. Raid of Heifei Castle

**Several days later - Heifei castle**

Great embers of mighty orange billowed up from within the inner walls of the mighty Heifei castle. Troops hurried left and right as they shouted orders back and forth in a blind panic. Flames washed over many of the guardhouses. Meanwhile, many armouries twisted and warped under the charring black heat of the mighty fires that tore through them. In the midst of all this chaos, the southern gates of the castle came swooping open. The winded troops of Lu Bu's army cried out and many broke rank, several dozen of them running off in any given direction to save their lives.

Wu soldiers came pouring through! Many of the spear-wielding troops let out mighty battle cries that left the enemy forces utterly demoralized. At the head of these brave and valiant troops was Taishi Ci. He stomped to the front like an armored giant with his twin rods in hand.

"Men," he began bravely, "Let us take this castle for Master Sun Ce!" He raised his arm and let out a mighty cry. His soldiers did the same! Their combined voices caused their dazed foes in black to tremble in fear.

"The castle is burning! Lady Lu Lingqi! The castle is on fire," a soldier cried in terror as he ran for his life from the approaching Wu forces

Black clad soldiers under the command of Lu Bu's daughter kept on running around in panic as the flames licked and danced around them. They were in sheer chaos due to the successful fire attack that the Wu army had staged.

With a hand placed over her heart, Lu Lingqi looked onward toward the castle gates, "I will not let them take this castle from me. I will not shame father with defeat," she uttered with extreme determination.

"The south gate has been breached," A soldier screamed before being struck down with an arrow to the chest.

"Hah! You didn't think to start this without me, now did you?"

A familiar voice called out from the distance. Lightly armoured ambush troops under the command of Ling Tong came rushing through the South gate. They moved with high spirits along with their commander. Any confused enemy soldier unlucky enough to get in their way was simply trampled by boot or cut down with blade. The energetic young officer went rushing into the very middle of the battle. Though surrounded by five men, he did not back down. He sprang into action with the ferocity of a wild beast, and one by one, struck the soldiers out of his way as if they were made of paper.

Lu Lingqi scoffed in annoyance before bringing her full attention to Taishi Ci. He was fast approaching, and there was no way in hell that the daughter of Lu Bu would allow herself to lose the castle without a fight. "Come," she said with strength, "I will not let you make a fool out of me."

After smacking a soldier to the ground, Ling Tong chuckled to himself in a rather pleased manner, "Looks like this is going exactly as Master Lu Su planned. It should be just about time for Yunqi to arrive… now."

However, there was no sign of him for the moment. This concerned Ling Tong greatly, who was waiting for him to arrive so that they could complete the three pronged attack. He shook his head for a moment, before backing away behind the safety of his troops.

"He's late," Tong sighed worriedly, "Yunqi should have come in through the West gate by now. Where is he?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A soldier clad in light combat robes looked toward his commander rather seriously. His expression was nervous and questioning toward the intent of the man he served.

"Are you sure about this, Master Yunqi? We were instructed to go open the West gate, not the North." Several soldiers from the five centuries under the command of Yunqi looked on in confusion

Liutenant Yunqi, with his blond hair and powerful green eyes smiled with confidence however, "Keep the west gate closed. If we head in through the North instead, we can hit Lu Lingqi's forces from the back."

"But our orders," the soldier repeated again in quiet confrontation to his master.

Yunqi spun around and gave the soldier behind a look of confidence, "I might be a stranger to this land, but trust me, okay? I'm doing this to protect the lives of you people, my soldiers."

After cracking his knuckles, Yunqi snapped his fingers, "Advance, gentlemen. I am eager to repay the generosity that Lord Sun Ce has shown me."

"YES SIR!" The soldiers replied in unison.

* * *

**Within the castle walls**

Lu Lingqi breathed heavily as she slid back under the force of a massive strike from Taishi Ci. The sheer strength he put into the last attack had put her on the defensive. For several moments she remained on hand and knee with her breathing a little shaky. With every moment that passed her honorable opponent waited for her to stand again.

Slowly but surely, the daughter of the Demon pulled herself to her feet and let out a pained sigh, "Your strength isn't something to be taken lightly, warrior of Wu."

Taishi Ci gave a nod of gratitude, "And likewise," he started with respect in his voice, "It is clear that you are the daughter of the Demon, Lu Bu. Your speed with such a heavy weapon is impressive."

Those words of compliment from Taishi Ci caused Lingqi to smile in slight approval of praise. However, she would not allow herself to be distracted to easily. With renewed stamina, the young lady gripped her Crossed Pike in hand.

Upon looking up, she connected her eyes with those of the powerful Wu officer before her, "Then let us finish this. My men may be falling, but I have no intention of giving up this castle without a fight."

"Very well!" A bold shout of acceptance came from the lungs of Taishi Ci. Rushing forward, he swung his mighty twin rods with incredible power behind them.

At that same moment Lu Bu's daughter held up her Pike to block the incoming attack, and the two warriors found themselves in a deadlock with their powerful weapons. Lu Lingqi couldn't stop a shallow grunt from escaping her lips as she fought against the truly impressive might of Taishi Ci.

' _Impressive. His might may even be a match for father.'_

The daughter of the Demon pondered those thoughts in her mind as her struggle to overpower the mighty armoured warrior before her continued.

With a mighty yell, Taishi Ci put all of his weight and brute power into trying to topple Lingqi. She tried so hard, she really did, but her legs continued to buckle against the truly amazing power that her foe possessed. With a mighty roar the officer of Wu overpowered the lady general, broke their deadlock and struck the weapon from her hands, before moving to strike her in the chest with one of his twin rods.

"UNF!" The eyes of Linqui went wide as a sensation of sharp pain washed over her whole body. Slowly but surely, she felt her vision beginning to fade under the extreme pain. Everything was getting dark and blurry.

Her legs seemed to lose all sense of control, and as her vision became enshrouded in blackness, the woman warrior hit the ground with a thud. Content with his victory, Taishi Ci kneeled down to place two fingers against her neck. "Good, she still has a pulse," he said smiling gently to himself, "It would not do to take the life of one so young without just cause."

At that exact same moment, the Northern gates of the castle came swooping open. Many soldiers who bore witness to the defeat of Lu Lingqi were already starting to run in the opposite direction. However, their escape was cut off by another band of incoming Wu soldiers.

The blond haired man who bore green eyes dashed into the front ranks of the retreating soldiers with impressive speed. Backed with several soldiers of his personal choosing, they started ripping into the front ranks of the morale broken soldiers, knocking them down with hand to hand combat or taking swift slashes at them to wound.

"Sorry I'm late, Taishi Ci! I moved to cut off their escape," Yunqi shouted over to the battle commander between dodging an incoming sword swipe.

With Taishi Ci's forces in front, and Yunqi's behind, the main unit of Lu Lingqi's forces was broken and had nowhere to go. A lot of them simply lowered their weapons in surrender.

Some of them managed to run in blind panic toward the last remaining exit, but they were blocked by the swift footed Ling Tong, "Where are you all going in such a hurry?" He questioned sarcastically with a laugh as his troops boxed in the stragglers.

The battle had been decided here today. With a confident smile, Taishi raised his weapon, "Men…. We have taken this castle for the glory of Wu. Let me here your voices roar this night!"

"YEAAAAAAAAHHH" The many hundreds of red clad soldiers yelled powerfully from the depths of their lungs in celebration.

Ling Tong laughed to himself as the enemy soldiers continued throwing down their weapons, "Looks like we did it! Alright!"

Yunqi on the other hand, was a little less vocal. A small smile crept onto his lips. With a snap of his fingers, a handful of his troops followed him as he walked toward the castle gates, "I'm one step closer to repaying the debt I owe these kind people."

* * *

**Heifei castle: Four Hours Later**

All the captured soldiers were locked up in the castle dungeon for the night. This left both Taishi Ci and Ling Tong free to enjoy some peace and quiet in the banquet hall before going to get some rest. The two of them sat there sipping cups of wine with content smiles on their faces.

"So, we did it, Taishi Ci. We're one step closer to taking the land back from the Demon," Ling Tong spoke happily between sipping his drink.

Taishi Ci chuckled warmly at the naïve enthusiasm of his young comrade before placing his cup down on the fine wooden table, "I would not get too far ahead of yourself Ling Tong. However, it certainly was a good start to win here today."

"No kidding," he replied happily as he jumped to his feet to go and grab another jug of wine, "I also sent the messenger to Master Lu Su, like you asked." The young man continued, between grabbing another beverage.

It pleased Taishi Ci to see his youthful comrade so on the ball. It was a rarity, true, but when he used his head, he used it well; "In that case," Taishi Ci began, "I shall retire for the evening. Relief forces should be heading this way before too long."

Ling Tong gave a respectful bow, "Very well! A goodnight to you, Taishi Ci."

"The same to you, Ling Tong," The Wu officer in heavy armour replied respectfully, "Try not to indulge in too much wine. We must still protect this castle for a while longer."

* * *

**Meanwhile: A bed chamber in the castle**

Yunqi sat staring upward at the ceiling in the early hours of the morning. His head felt like it was splitting under massive pressure. Nothing he did would quell this ungodly discomfort, and at the same time, his body broke out with a mighty sweat.

Visions flashed through his eyes at an incredible rate. He saw images burning within his mind. They seemed to have a warm sense of familiarity to them, but they remained clouded by the pain. There was no way to make sense of them. In these visions Yunqi saw a place that looked far different to this land. There was a massive stadium filled with lights and people. They cheered and shouted over and over in anticipation of something. Fireworks erupted in a giant arena as people screamed for more.

' _Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the next round of the tournament! We have Shen Wei versus…'_

The voice of somebody foreign invaded Yunqi's brain, causing him to almost pass out. Moments before the pain became too much to bare though, these visions stopped attacking his brain. He slumped back onto the bed and gasped for air.

A ghostly voice began to echo across the room in which Yunqi rested his pained head. The sound of this haunting had similarity to it Alas, he looked up through blurry vision and his eyes beheld the ghostly shadow of somebody too familiar. "YOU," Yunqi sneered coldly, "What do you want from me?"

The robed mystic chuckled heartily, "Remember these words, boy…. What you just saw in your mind was a fragment of your own memories. The further you move to forge your own path in this land, the more of them shall return to you."

The emerald eyes of the foreign warrior widened slightly, "What?! Don't play games with me…. You're telling me those visions are memories of mine?"

"Indeed, boy," Zuo Ci's words remained cold, as if he toyed with the young man before him. "Heed what I say," He continued, "The more accomplished you become in this land, the more of your past self shall return to you."

The bright green eyes of the young pale skinned warrior remained fixed on the mystic, "….I can get back the person I used to be. I'll be able to remember who I was….."

A sinister laugh escaped the lips of Zuo Ci at this point. It bounced off the walls of the room, almost as if it were mocking Yunqi. "Be warned, the mystic said sternly, "You will have to choose, between the person you are now, and the person you were then. You will not survive your destiny if you dream of chasing two lives."

Without saying another word, the mysterious wizard began to flicker and fade away. His departure was so unreal that it was almost as if he had never been there in the first place. Strangely, once he had vanished, the headache that Yunqi had was also gone.

Those words the mystic said, they left the young man of pale skin and emerald eyes in deep thought, "There's still hope…. I still have a chance to get back all that I lost by coming here."

"But still," A lone thought raced through the mind of the Brit. It made his heart sink, "If I truly am a different person, does that mean I'll be able to return to the place where I belong?"

That question however, was one that Yunqi did not have answers to. His mind raced in overdrive. He saw the faces of people he had become familiar with in the month he had spent in this land so far.

"If I try and regain my lost past… does that mean I'm betraying the loyalty I've pledged to the people I've met here and now?"

The mind of Yunqi flashed back to the faces of those who had saved his life. Sun Ce; Lianshi; Lu Su, Taishi Ci, Ling Tong, and even young Ai.

"Perhaps I'm overthinking this, but still…."

Such thoughts of finding the truth really did make him wonder even more, "Just what will I find if my during my time here? Will any of it uncover my past?"


	6. The Western Campaign - Part II

Blades glinted in the rain is two fearsome warriors refused to back down. Against all odds, the duel would continue. Liang Xing struck out with all his might, while Gao Shun let out a massive roar from his mighty lungs and parried. The might exchange of these two powerful warriors had silenced the entire battlefield, as many soldiers watched the exchange in awe. Even the mighty Lu Bu remained stood back in careful viewing of the two men crossing swords. He knew might. He had conquered the land with his sheer might, and beyond all of that, he was greatly engrossed in the crossing of pike and sword.

***Clang Clank clink***

The weapons held by both powerful warriors continued to impact. They parried, dodged and swung out with as much force as they could possibly muster. Their auras pulsed with extreme power as the rain continued to beat down hard upon the battlefield. The heavens were open, and it was almost as if the gods continued to acknowledge the mighty battle prowess of both Liang Xing and Gao Shun.

"I've got you," called Gao with a mighty swing of his great sword, as he lunged for Xing.

Liang Xing moved quickly with a shallow grunt as he barrelled back on his heels to evade the mighty strike, "Not bad, Gao Shun," he commended his foe, "If I hadn't dodged, you would have cut me in two."

Lu Bu's awesome general gave a brief nod of thanks to his honourable foe, "You are an impressive duellist, officer of Han Sui. However," Gao smiled to himself confidently before lunging again, "THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!"

Frantic footsteps splashed through puddles in a manner of great haste. Rain drenched soldiers, three of them; dashed across the awe stricken battlefield. The lead man of this flustered trio continued to breathe hard as his athletic skills were tested. His feet, clad in wraps, waded through puddles and splurged through the mud as he moved as quickly as his body would allow. The two who trailed behind him held swords in order to defend him from harm.

"My Lord! My Lord! LORD LU BU!" The soldier carrying the rain sodden scroll called out as loudly as his exhausted lungs could physically manage.

There was already silence, as most of the soldiers in the surrounding area continued to watch the duel progress with great eagerness. This allowed the voice of the beleaguered messenger to travel far and wide. Lu Bu, surprised by the shouting of his own name; turned his head in vague interest as to the overly frantic shouting. The mighty demon in black armour beheld the sight of a messenger rushing forward fast. As this scroll-bringer came ever closer, Lu Bu could see the drenched black clothing this common soldier wore, which signalled him to realize this man belonged to his own army.

Lu Bu, also known as Feng Xian, now beheld as the mightiest warrior of the Han era, turned his full attention to the sight of the incoming messenger. There he stood, tell and stoic in expression with his arms folded.

Once the soldier baring a message closed the last of the distance, he fell onto his knees in the mud and held up the scroll for his master to take, "My Lord! They say it urgent news from our informants surrounding the Heifei."

Lu Bu gave an intimidating growl, "Give me that," whereupon he violently snatched the message from the hands of his underling.

With no intent on wasting time, the all-powerful 'Master of the Halberd' unfolded the scroll he gripped tightly. Though the ink was the slightest bit smudged by the damp of the rain, the message read:

' _Lord Lu Bu. I, Wu Zi, deliver urgent news. In the absence of our main forces, the soldiers of Wu have attacked Heifei castle with fire and seized it for their own. While I was absent at the time conducting an operation under the order of Master Chen Gong, I was still informed of this news by our agents in the area. They say that your daughter is being held captive by the forces of Sun Ce, and as we speak reinforcements approach to increase their defences.'_

the eyes of the mighty warrior went the slightest bit wider, before his lips curved in the purest of anger. His hands shuddered with an uncontrollable rage, "ARRGH! Damn those dogs of Wu," His aggression now too much to control, Lu Bu crushed the scroll he held.

The mighty growl of annoyance let loose by the Demon caused all around him to fall still. Even the mighty Liang Xing and Gao Shun had ceased their duel, and now looked on at the all powerful man in black armour with nervous expressions.

"My Lord?" Gao Shun asked his black armour clad master in a tone of unease.

Still wildly unable to control his temper, Lu Bu turned and hastily pulled his halberd that was anchored into the ground and clutched it tightly, "Come! We are withdrawing from this place!"

At first, Gao Shun looked confused, "My Lord, is there something amiss?"

"Silence, Gao Shun!" The mighty Feng Xian yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hear me now, warriors of Xi Liang," Lu Bu, still infuriated, declared with booming authority as he climbed atop Red Hare, "My armies shall leave this place! I warn you now, attempt to prevent my withdrawal, and you will all be obliterated."

The voice of the Battle Demon was so powerful, so very serious, that all the common soldiers who heard it shook in terror. Many simply backed away, and even those elite troops lead to the field by Liang Xing had uneasy faces among their ranks.

Before turning to follow his orders, Gao Shun turned to Liang Xing and gave a respectful bow, "We shall meet again, powerful warrior of Xi Liang."

***Lu Bu's forces are withdrawing because of the recent news***

* * *

**Lu Bu's Main Camp: Nightfall**

In the midst of all that had happened in the South, tensions ran high among the soldiers within the main camp of Lu Bu's forces. None were permitted to see the Lord himself, aside from Chen Going. It was a true emergency situation right now. There was the fate of Heifei castle to consider, and also the fate of Lady Lu Lingqi to take into mind.

At the pinnacle of this very serious moment, Lu Bu and Chen Gong stood alone in the main tent of the camp. The duo had taken their places before a large strategy table. Nothing but the dim orange flicker of candlelight served to illuminate their forms.

"Chen Gong, they have Lingqi," these words spoken by Lu Bu were in as slightly more uneasy tone than he would usually speak in.

Such words caused the expression of Chen Gong to turn downward in concern. The strategist was loose in his own mind as he thought back to their previous enemies they had faced. Sun Ce was tough, there was no doubt about that. The big question here was the safety of Lu Lingqi. Powerful Sun Ce might have been, but did he have it in him to allow the mistreatment of prisoners, and women at that?

"Surely not," Chen Gong thought aloud as he pondered, his hand rested on chin.

With a resolute nod, Chen Gong slammed his hands on the table confidently, "Your daughter will be safe, Master Lu Bu. As powerful as Sun Ce might be, his heart is with the people. I do not imagine he will risk further bloodshed by harming Lady Lingqi."

Just the thought of his daughter, the heir to his legacy and his might; being hurt…. It caused so much many emotions to pulse within the core of Lu Bu's being. He burned with truly powerful anger. The extent of this feeling was so pure, so unstoppable; that it risked to boil over.

"THOSE PATHETIC MAGGOTS!" Feng Xian yelled violently as his fist came crashing straight though the table.

A sight so fearsome made Chen Gong step back, but not out of fear; instead he felt great intrigue. Inside his truly masterful mind there was another strategy coming to bare. A sly smirk curved the corner of the wily tactician's lips.

"Save the anger you feel, my Lord. Let is pulse and twist within you, but do not let it roam free; not just yet," With the charismatic laugh of an evil genius, the slim man in robes looked Lu Bu straight in the eye.

"What do you mean? Speak!" The Lord in deadly black armour commanded.

"Oh, it is quite simple, Master Lu Bu. They launched a surprise attack on us, and I believe it is only fitting that we do the exact same to them."

Such cowardly tactics were something that a commander of Lu Bu's calibre seriously disliked. However, it was strategy that gave his might the added edge to win most of this land in the first place. Instead of simply dismissing the idea, Feng Xian crossed his arms and listened.

"Well, My Lord," Chen Gong began once he moved to stand beside his master, "The kind of attack I have in mind is something the forces of Wu would never expect us to have the courage to attempt. We should begin with…."

In secret, in the depths of night, the Master Strategist of the Demon was bringing his most bold plan yet to bear. It was a matter of secret, something so secret in fact that only a handful of people would truly now….

Soon, the Demon of Battle, the mighty Lu Bu, would repay the forces of Wu for their grave insult….

* * *

**Meanwhile: Heifei Castle**

In the deepest dungeons of the castle, Lu Lingqi sat alone in the darkness of a secluded cell. Freezing water droplets pattered upon her head as she sat in silence. Her eyes, fragile and alone, gazed down at the ground.

She feared lonliness above all else. For the longest time she had been lost and alone in the capital before being returned to her father. Now, as if her greatest fear of all had come true, the daughter of the Demon was trapped inside the castle she had sworn to protect by her enemy captors.

There was no way out, and above all else, the feeling she had in her heart right now, was one of great sadness and fear.

"Father… Zhang Liao…. You will come for me, won't you?"

Footsteps echoed throughout the dungeon in the bowels of the castle. Linqi's ears picked up on these sounds and followed them. Slowly but surely, one footstep at a time, they draw ever nearer. Left, right, left right; each footstep followed by another. Eventually, this pattern of sound stopped, and it was very closeby.

"Hey! You really should get up. It's time for your meal!"

There came male voice, soft, youthful; and gentle in its nature. Her attention grabbed by it, Lu Lingqi looked upward; her head quickly turned in the direction of which the sound came. Her ruffled hair quickly brushed aside by her hand, she took several moments to examine the origin of the voice.

A young man stood there in the dimly lit corridors outside her cell. His face was mostly obscured by the darkness, so she could not see it clearly.

"Who are you?" Lingqi questioned nervously.

"Somebody who didn't like the idea of you starving down here," the voice replied softly in return.


	7. Wrath of Lu Bu

**Heifei Castle: Midnight – Several days later...  
**

Taishi Ci sat himself comfortably at a majestic wooden oak table within the castle throne room. Sat in the seat opposite him was Ling Tong, who bore a carefree expression as he sipped upon his wine.

"So," the young officer began, "Master Taishi Ci, have we any news on when the relief forces will be coming to the castle? We're still short on men here."

Upon hearing the words of his subordinate, the prefect of the castle, Master Taishi Ci, nodded his head sternly in response, "They were dispatched from the capital over a week ago, as soon as we took this castle. The scroll Master Lu Meng sent us says that Lady Lianshi and young Zhu Ran should arrive in the morning. They should have another four thousand men with them."

Ling Tong chuckled to himself as he placed his cup upon the table, "Four thousand? Talk about strengthening the frontline. Lord Sun Ce clearly doesn't want to lose the new ground we've just gained."

A nod of agreement came from Taishi Ci. He knew full well the intent of his master, Sun Ce. He wanted to push Lu Bu's forces away from the doorstep of the capital. Alas, Ci stood up before cracking his knuckles, "Having over eight-thousand men here should serve to bolster our mutual agreement with Cao Pi. Not only that, but it should make Lu Bu think twice about sending his peons to attack our position without his main army."

"I'll drink to that," Ling Tong declared happily as he gulped down his cup of wine. His hand darted out fast to grab the jug of alcohol. With a smile, he poured himself another, "Even Lu Bu wouldn't be foolish enough to attack a hardened position."

A small smile of confidence crept upon the lips of Taishi Ci, "Do not tempt fate," the elder of the two spoke with wisdom in his tone, "Lu Bu's might knows no bounds. His main army is a truly fierce beast to face on the field of battle."

"I know," Ling Tong spoke softly with a more downcast expression, "I remember the battle of Chang'an all too well."

Silence enveloped the large throne room for many a moment. Both of the men bowed their heads in remembrance all the lives that were lost during that truly terrible battle. Hundreds of thousands, perhaps even as many as a million men stood against Lu Bu. So many of them died.

"We shall win this war, Ling Tong," said Taishi Ci in a tone of deep rooted belief. The veteran general clenched his fist tightly, "No matter what the cost, we shall bring an end to Lu Bu's supposed 'land of might'."

A pang of nervousness flooded the heart of Ling Tong as he recalled the events of that gruesome battle against the might of Lu Bu, "I should certainly hope we do stop him."

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

The Wu soldiers guarding the outer gates looked outward to survey their surroundings. Their eyes were met with the sight of a trader who carried a horse and cart. He advanced slowly toward the quiet castle gate, and gave the guards a nod of understanding.

The soldiers gave small smiles in return and one pointed to the cart with a furrowed brow. "What is inside the cart?" He asked his question with a hint of unease.

The trader gave a confident smile and pointed back with a suave expression, "Rice, meats, pottery and gemstones. I thought the new owners of this castle would like to become familiar with the local traders guild."

The soldiers posted at the outer gate gave a considerate nod while one of them looked back to the gatekeeper upon the castle wall, "its okay! Open the gate! He brings gifts and supplies for the generals."

"Understood, we're opening up now," there came a shouted reply from atop the castle walls.

There came a slow rumbling as the mighty walls of Heifei's inner ward came to be opened wide for the trader to enter. He gave a respectful bow to the soldiers of the outer gates, "Thank you for your consideration! I shall be sure to leave you some Dim Sum at the barracks for you, good sirs."

The castle guards gave a nod of appreciation to the merchant as he continued to escort his cart of goods inside. He went along slowly, as if every second mattered. Once his elderly feet finished their journey into the courtyard, the castle gates closed behind him. It was there, in the middle of the courtyard, that he left his cart of goods unattended. The tired guards on night watch paid him little attention at all.

It was then, that he knelt down beside the cart and knocked his hand gently against it, "My Masters…. You are safely inside. Please, do as you will."

"Master Lu Bu, the time is now," Chen Gong's muffled voice came from within the large cart.

There came a low, dry chuckle, "Very good, Chen Gong. LET US TEACH THESE DOGS OF WU A LESSON!"

Lu Bu's mighty voice bellowed forth from the cart. The sheet concealing the top of the large carriage-like cart of goods was thrown off, and out of it, came the mighty Lu Bu, and dressed in full black armour, as he wielded his mighty halberd. Cheng Gong hopped out and stood beside him, while about a dozen soldiers followed suit. The black clad soldiers under Lu Bu's command tossed a torch into the cart and scattered.

***KABOOM***

Naked flames met the barrels of gunpowder that sat within the cart. The colossal explosion that followed tore through the silence within the sleeping castle, as a shower of flames ensnared the centre of the courtyard. The burned crimson red, and cast a long dark shadow of the Lord Lu Bu, who stood there, eyes blood red as a demon.

Wu soldiers hurried to the scene, and when they saw the demon of battle himself, with flames burning all around him, they screamed for the gods in pure unholy terror. Tears flowed from their eyes, and they scattered. "It's LU BU! HE'S INSIDE THE CASTLE! QUICKLY! RAISE THE ALARM!" one of them screamed.

Drums beat and horns blew! Dozens upon dozens of soldiers clad in crimson red hurried forth into the courtyard and surrounded Lu Bu and his small force in no time at all. These lesser soldiers held their weapons shakily, with fear in their eyes. All the while, the dozen soldiers Lu Bu had donned flawless black armour and held their own swords without a shred of fear in their hearts.

"Hmph!" Lu Bu scoffed, "Dozens of you, and only ONE of me," The Flying General twirled his mightily Halberd skilfully, "I like these odds."

Chen Gong gave a deviously sly smile and clutched his war scroll tightly in hand, "Master Lu Bu. Please, let loose and destroy the enemy. Leave the rest to me and the men." As Chen Gong spoke, the dozen soldiers flanked him loyally and stood in his defence.

Lu Bu simply gave a dark chuckle, as he gripped his mighty weapon tightly, his eyes fixed upon the enemy soldiers, "I'LL TEAR YOU ALL TO PIECES!"

The mighty Feng Xian tore headlong into the Wu soldiers, and in a spinning whirlwind of mighty death, tore through countless numbers of them in mere moments. The poor helpless peons were simply flung from corner to corner as the godly powerful Lu Bu shredded them apart. It was utter carnage, and in the midst of it all, not a single weapon managed to touch the mighty general in black armour. Soldiers tried to fight back as best they could. They attempted to swing their weapons; they attempted to guard against their attacker, while many of them simply tried to flee for their lives. Not a one of these men lived. The sheer might of the legendary warrior tore through them, and they fell in pools of crimson red. It matches the colour of their uniforms, it seeped from their broken bodies, and it stained the earth.

"Rawwwwr! Vermin of Wu, you will pay for standing against me!" Lu Bu's mighty voice roared throughout the entire castle, it echoed across the walls and corridors, and filled the heart of every living man.

At that very same moment, Chen Gong and his men set to work. They set gunpowder around houses, buildings, barracks and any building they could find. The men threw torches on the command of Chen Gong, and fires burned violently, the houses and living quarters burned, the outhouses burned, everything outside the main castle burned in a great orange brilliance. Screams erupted. It was chaos, it was pandemonium, and there was so much death. Burning men fled from their blazing abodes and screamed in terror. Flames consumed their bodies and purged them clean.

With such a magnificent scene set out before him, Chen Gong simply gave a wicked smile, "This should be more than enough to send the enemies of Master Lu Bu a very stern lesson indeed…."

The devious strategist of Master Lu Bu gave a magnificently evil laugh as the fires of all mighty hell raged all around him. With so many things burning now, the morale of the Wu forces was plummeting, the soldiers tasked with the defence of the castle were in utter disarray, and soldiers clad in red continued to fall left right and centre, either claimed by the purity of the crimson flames, or torn asunder by the utterly godlike might that Lu Bu possessed.

* * *

**The Throne Room**

Yunqi sprinted as fast as his tired legs could possibly carry him. He stumbled through the large wooden doors that connected to the throne room and bowed in a hurried show of respect to Master Taishi Ci. His usually calm face was filled with an expression of unease, and his hands shook slightly.

"It's Lu Bu! Master Taishi Ci," Yunqi began in extreme haste, "Lu Bu has launched a violent raid. The castle courtyard is ablaze. He's utterly massacring our soldiers. Chen Gong is also with him, leading a task force."

Those words from Yunqi caused Ling Tong's usually carefree face to become plagued with worry, "Lu Bu?! Yunqi, are you totally sure?"

The young warrior from a foreign land gave a grim nod of his head, "Nobody could kill so many men single handed. It's him. I swear to you, it's Lu Bu."

Taishi Ci remained calm even in the heat of such unbelievable chaos. He picked up his helm from the table beside him and placed it upon his head, "Ling Tong, lead a garrison of your own. You will put a stop to whatever that devious fiend, Chen Gong, is planning."

In response, Ling Tong stood from his set, grabbed his nunchakus; twirled them skilfully, and then gave a respectful bow on hand and knee, "As you command, Master Taishi Ci. I'll put a stop to his plans!"

Without so much as another word, the young officer of Wu hurried out of the door. Soldiers quickly flanked him as he moved to carry out his orders. The voices of common soldiers shouting back and forth echoed far off down the corridor, until it eventually went quiet again. Ling Tong had gone outside to ensure that Chen Gong was stopped at all costs.

That left Yunqi in the room with Master Taishi Ci. The warrior of blond hair and green eyes bowed his head respectfully, "What would you have me do, Master Taishi Ci?" His tone of voice was the slightest bit flustered under the true extent of the chaos.

Taishi Ci pondered for a moment, hand on chin, before he gave a stern nod in approval of his plan, "Yunqi," he began sternly, "I will be gathering a force of our own to lead a counter attack against the beast, Lu Bu. For the moment I require you to gather a garrison of troops and keep Lu Bu busy until I am able to take the field."

Yunqi felt fear, a pang of worry entered his heart, but alas, he swallowed it down and clenched his fist with determination, "You give me such a challenge? Very well…. Master Taishi Ci, I shall not let you down."

Without so much as saying another word, Yunqi turned and ran for the door. He would fight, and he would prove his worth, in the name of those that saved him from a life without purpose.

Taishi Ci watched the young officer with pale skin and emerald eyes leave, and as he did so, smiled to himself, "Many men would call facing Lu Bu a death sentence, and yet, you call it a challenge….. You are a most peculiar man, Warrior of Chance."

* * *

**Outside….**

Yunqi flung himself from the castle railings and landed right before Lu Bu. His expression was one of utmost determination. His eyes, they burned with the flames of Wu.

"You," Yunqi began, his emerald eyes fixed on Lu Bu, "You are the reason I am in this land. If I defeat you, I will finally have my freedom."

The mighty flying general was most curious at the sight of this warrior. He most certainly had a spine for coming out to fight in person, Lu Bu gave him that much. Intrigued, the mighty warrior in black armour tore his halberd from the chest of a fallen warrior and stood in a battle stance.

His powerful dark eyes surveyed the stance of the young warrior that stood before him. He carried no actual weapon, and instead, wore gloves, fighting gauntlets with spiked knuckles on each hand. "Impressive," Feng Xian stated, "Not only do you not turn and run in my presence, but you choose to fight my hand to hand."

Yunqi supressed the fear he felt deep within his heart. He took it; he gripped it with strength, and pushed it down to the centre of his heart, where he could lock it away. In a battle against a foe of such ungodly power, that fear had to be controlled, or it would quite simply kill him.

Now combat ready, the Warrior of Chance clenched his fists. It was then and there, that he stood in a sturdy martial arts stance, "They say you are a warrior of truly unmatched power. Men say you are a demon. Well, Lu Bu, mightiest of all men. Will you face me, hand to hand?"

"Hmph," Lu Bu, in all of his glory, let a tiny smirk of interest curve his lips, "Very well…. You clearly have courage. I shall show you the full extent of my power! I need not a weapon, to do that."

The two men charged forth, and fists started to fly.

It was time for Ling Tong to further prove himself. With incredible haste, he went barrelling into the troops protecting Chen Gong, upon which he mowed down three of them without so much as blinking. He cracked their heads with his weapon, and sent them crashing to the ground with tremendous thuds.

Chen Gong, his expression taken by surprise, soon adjusted to this change of events. He smiled slyly, "You wish to face me in battle? Very well! Come forth!"

Ling Tong charged, swung his Nunchacku straight for Chen Gong's head, and kept up a truly solid offensive. Lu Bu's strategist however, being so agile in nature, was able to sidestep with extreme ease.

The sly Chen Gong gave a sinister smirk, and, with great glee, snapped his fingers. There was a change in the aura surrounding the area. Despite the burning crimson flames, the air became cold and forboding. A dense green fog swirled and danced all around the two combatants. It swilred, until it became a miasma of blackness. Out of this wave of dark energy, came a pair of ghosts, wielding swords, fallen warriors of an old era. Their cold, dead eyes fixated on Ling Tong, and alas, they lunged violently.

With two ghosts fighting for him now, Chen Gong gave a truly evil laugh, "The power of my war scroll. The dead, they are my servants."

"Damn you, trickster," Ling Tong uttered in a strained tone, as he struggled to parry and block the utterly violent assault that was being thrown at him by the undead spirits. He tried, he fought, and he struggled.

"I believe YOU were the one who chose to engage ME in battle, warrior of Wu," Chen Gong chuckled with great satisfaction, "Now, we will see just how good, you really are."

At another snap of the strategist's fingers, the phantom-like soldiers picked up the mighty pace of their attack, while Ling Tong continued to struggle to keep up. Not being mortal in nature, these ghostly monsters possessed an unnatural advantage that mortal men did not.

Even in the face of spectacular efforts, young Tong was beginning to tire quickly, as the seemingly relentless offensive from the ghosts summoned by the scroll simply did not slow down. One of them swung out their weapon with unnatural shriek. The sheer force of the attack shattered the young Wu officers guard, while the other slashed its razor sharp sword across Ling Tong's chest.

The young man in red robes, he staggered, his vision blurred, everything went dark, "Damn you…. I won't let you, defeat… me."

***Thud***

Ling Tong hit the ground, and his vision vanished mere moments later. He was bested on this day, by the power of the magic that Chen Gong's scroll possessed.

Meanwhile, across the courtyard, Yunqi was not faring much better either. Despite all of his training, all of his skills, and his quick reflexes, he simply could not best the might that Lu Bu possessed. He kicked, doged, evaded, and punched, but it did not seem as though a single hit was able to even scratch the demon of battle. All the while, the mighty blows of Lu Bu's fists, even the light ones, were enough to send Yunqi reeling back several feet, as his body throbbed in ungodly pain.

"You're good," the warrior from a foreign land uttered under his breath, "You may be the strongest I've ever faced."

Lu Bu charged forth with a brutish shout, "And you, are extremely fast," Fengxian swung out his fist, "But your speed will not be enough to best the might that I possess."

The mighty fist of Lu Bu shattered Yunqi's guard, and sent him flying through the air like a paperweight. The young man felt his body take flight. It went up high, and slowly his consciousness was flaring, before, SLAM, he hit the ground with the dull force of a brick, and his body became heavy.

"Such amazing power," Yunqi said between pained breaths, "You aren't… human."

In a single agonizing sigh, the warrior with blonde hair and green eyes passed out. Alas, in the sea of flames, both of the officers in charge of buying Taishi Ci some time had failed. The castle was ablaze, and so many soldiers, were dead.

Finally content with the destruction, Lu Bu yanked his mighty halberd and roared with the horrifying strength of an ogre, "HEAR ME! Warriors of Wu!" The voice of Feng Xian had the force of an earthquake.

"You will return my daughter to me, within one month," Lu Bu declared forcefully, "If you do not, then this castle, your capital, all of your lands, shall fall to the force of my might."

Chen Gong, along with what remained of the troops, hurried to the side of their master, "I believe it is time that we leave this place, Master Lu Bu," Chen Gong spoke smugly, "I believe the men of Wu have had their message delivered, loud and clear…."

"Very well," Lu Bu said rather bluntly, "Massacring these insects no longer amuses me."

So, with absolute carnage caused, the forces of Feng Xian departed into the night. As quickly as they had arrived, they were gone once more, and nobody in the land had the power to stop them.

By the time Taishi Ci arrived in the courtyard with his main force, it was already far too late. Buildings had burned for hours and fallen to the floor, countless hundred dead Wu soldiers littered the ground, and both Ling Tong and Yunqi remained sprawled on the ground, battered, bruised, and utterly defeated.

"Such destruction," said the bold Taishi Ci in complete horror, "I swear that someday, I shall avenge this utter humiliation.

However, today would not be that day, for on this cold evening, the forces of Sun Ce lay utterly defeated… With such destruction so easily wrought, there was one question so many people in the Wu army would ask today.

Was anybody in the land of stopping the truly inhuman might that Lu Bu possessed? Likewise, was there any mind in the land capable of stopping the sly genius that was the strategist, Chen Gong?


	8. Sun Ce's Torment

The Wu capital of Jianye was so very still on this could autumn morning. Even in the midst of war, there was very little information to go on, aside from a single envoy from Lu Bu's army. Clad in dark silk robes with a slimy demeanour, he ended up saying very little. Instead, he simply insisted upon handing a scroll to one of the ministers within the castle, and this very same scroll reached the hands of Sun Ce in turn.

Still sleepy at this early time, head of the Sun family sat upon the throne within his audience chamber. With curiosity he slowly unfolded the bamboo scroll. His tired eyes scanned the contents, and in mere moments the patriarch felt his frustration beginning to build….

"Surrender Lu Lingqi, or Heifei castle will fall. You have one month," he said in repetition of the very same words written upon the scroll.

"Summon the war council," Ce demanded with uncharacteristic sternness in his tone of voice.

The patriarch of Wu was conflicted; his mind was clearly ablaze with thought. He knew that no matter how many men he threw at Lu Bu, they would seldom be enough in an open battle. Something needed to be done to address this issue, now.

Alas, it was through that sound judgement that the quiet caslte within Jianye stirred. An hour from the order being given, the three men, the lord Sun Ce, and his faithful advisors, Lu Meng and Lu Su, stood around the strategy table. It was almost as if fate had been tempted because of their boldness in the previous nights.

Debates had started quietly, that was twenty minutes ago, however. Since then a messenger had arrived from Heifei giving details of the violent raid that Lu Bu conducted two nights prior.

The bamboo scroll from Heifei was placed upon the table in the centre of the room for all to see. Lu Su and Sun Ce spoke with raised voices back and forth. Meanwhile, Lu Meng quietly pondered the events that had recently transpired. With a hand upon his chin, he pondered a scheme….

"He attacks us in the night my lord," Lu Su spoke with a bleak expression as his eyes glanced toward the scroll, "It was clearly a warning, something far too diplomatic to be given under the orders of Lu Bu."

"Chen Gong," Sun Ce's expression twisted with venom as those words were spoken from his lips, "It must be the work of that devious snake, the man that Lu Bu names Master Strategist."

Lu Su give a faint nod of approval at his Lord's perceptiveness, "That is indeed correct. I also believe the same, "They intend to move upon the castle we have recently taken if we do not release his daughter from captivity."

That was not an idea that Sun Ce's senior strategist liked. No, if anything, he didn't want that possibility coming to fruition at all, "She is simply too valuable to our cause. There is no guarantee that if we return the girl to her father that Heifei will remain unharmed."

"Ah, I understand," Sun Ce turned his back for a moment as he ran his thoughts, "…I'm of the same mind, Lu Su. If we give her back, Lu Bu might just attack us out of spite, anyway." The Lord of Wu turned back to face his most talented tactician.

His mind still running in overdrive as his mentor Lu Su, and Master Sun Ce spoke, Lu Meng's expression curved into a smile, "Then, my lords, we offer ceasefire to Lu Bu's army in return for his daughter's safe release," Lu Meng declared as he stepped forward into the debate.

"….There is no guarantee that Heifei will remain unharmed UNLESS we return her under that specific condition. Well done, Lu Meng," Lu Su declared his praise aloud with a smile, so that his pupil was more than able to hear it.

Sun Ce's expression perked with a small smile as he stood there, arms folded, "Do you believe that Lu Meng's idea holds some weight?" His question came to his senior strategist with a glimmer of hope in his gaze.

Truth be told, they needed an immediate solution to bring an end to this potentially dangerous situation. Sun Ce knew it well, and his memories remained tied to what happened at Chang 'An as he thought it.

Lu Su, while sceptical when thinking of other potential options, felt some comfort in his heart about that idea that his student suggested. Content at least, he gave Sun Ce a resolute nod, "They would have no choice but to give us at least two months of military ceasefire when having such a valuable prisoner returned to them."

"Indeed, Master Lu Su," Lu Meng spoke supportively, "In that time we should be able to secure our frontline at Heifei more effectively," he continued.

Much hadn't been covered at this point. Lu Su took a few steps toward the strategy table. He carefully moved the bamboo scroll aside.

Free to gesture now, he pointed toward the battle map, "Lu Meng is correct, Master Sun Ce," the strategist spoke as he brought his finger down upon Heifei's position on the parchment paper, "The reinforcements led by Zhu Ran and Lady Lianshi will have only just arrived at the castle. They will no doubt need to relieve Master Taishi Ci's tired forces before work on bolstering defences can begin."

"We are so short-handed now," Sun Ce said in a quietly aggravated tone, "That is especially true since we lost Huang Gai and Han Dang at Chang 'An, along with Zhou Yu and my brother Quan."

Tension filled the air with Sun Ce's words. Both of the tacticians bowed their heads out of respect for those lost at the battle, "Is it not for those exact same losses that we fight against Lu Bu's army now, my lord?" Lu Meng respectfully asked his question to the man he served, his head still bowed out of curtesy.

All the thoughts of loss took Sun Ce to a dark place. So many that used to stand beside him weren't here now. Regardless of his pain though, he gave a very solemn nod, "That is indeed the case, Lu Meng," he replied with hollow enthusiasm, "We fight so that their souls can find peace."

Lu Su raised his head and gave a bow of respect, "It is for that same reason that I believe that Lu Meng's idea is currently our best option. Please allow me to send an envoy to Lu Bu's camp with terms for his daughter's release."

Sun Ce's were slowly from the darkness that consumed them. With his overactive mind now back on the matter, he gave his usually content little smile of confidence, "Of course I will allow it. Send out the messenger at once."

"Right away, My Lord," Lu Su responded with a bow as he headed toward the door.

Lu Meng was intent on following his master. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, to see it belonged to Sun Ce, "Do you require something else of me, Lord Sun Ce?"

The patriarch of Wu felt the need to have all of his options covered. If there was ever an emergency he had to be sure that the Sun family name, and the armies of Wu could still fight on.

With those thoughts clearly in mind, Sun Ce gave a nod, "Indeed I do. I wish to discuss a matter with you. Please, take a seat."

Lu Su raised a brow as he began shutting the door, but smiled toward his apprentice all the same, "If our Lord requires your services, be sure not to let me down," the strategist spoke to his protégé with a confident smile….

Once the master strategist had gone, Sun Ce turned to speak to the apprentice, "Okay, Lu Meng. You listen closely. This is very important…."

* * *

**The same evening….**

Sun Ce walked alone through the majestic halls of Jianye castle. From the vast windows his eyes caught glance of the sun beginning to set…. He couldn't think straight. In the eyes of the people of Wu territory, he was a leader, and he had to be strong against the odds. However, his mind grew darker as this long war of attrition with Lu Bu continued.

His footsteps brought him to a secluded corridor at the castle's furthest western side. Huge steel doors barred it shut to prevent entry from those who were not permitted. A vast amount of guards stood watch, a dozen of them, carrying pikes and clad in large battle armour. They were far from the average peasant footman on the frontline. They stood proud and muscular and bore battle hardened expressions.

The Little Conqueror drew closer to this group of veteran soldiers with each passing moment. As he drew nearer and nearer they stood in formation and bowed in complete submission to their master.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Sun Ce spoke calmly to the elite guardsman standing watch, "Please, open the door," he continued, "I wish to go inside."

"As you wish, My Lord," said the captain with a respectful bow," he turned to his men and gave a hand gesture of authority, "Open it, now. His Lordship desires entry to the chamber."

Two of the Captain's peons frowned at the abruptness of their immediate superior, but bowed all the same, "Aye, sir. We're opening it now."

Six of the bulkiest men within the garrison who protected the door hurried to release the locks. The soldiers worked in unison to push open the door with all of their combined might. Slowly, the massive steel doorway was coming open.

"That's right, boys. Heave!" The Captain shouted with absolute authority.

The men put in all they had, and moments later the door came all the way open. Sun Ce gave a nod of gratitude before walking inside. Once he was safely within the chamber of which he sought access, the guards closed the mighty door behind him.

Sun Ce's eyes were met with near darkness. He stood in a huge and luxurious chamber that was carpeted with velvet and fined with the best furs and ornaments that gold could buy. His eyes required time to adjust, and while they did so, he began walking toward the closest source of light, a dimly lit collection of candles around a luxurious bed.

As he continued toward the bed, a handmaiden of an age around thirty or so; clad in velvet robes rushed over to greet him nervously, "My Lord," she spoke softly at a near whisper.

"How is she?" Sun Ce asked this question with great unease, his voice half hopeful and half cracked with nerves.

The handmaiden escorted Sun Ce to the bedside, and looked down sadly open the young woman laid within, "There is no change, My Lord."

Sun Ce, unable to control the full extent of his emotions, shook his head in sadness as he gazed down upon the young lady. His beautiful younger sister, Sun Shangxiang laid there quietly and did not move.

"….Dear sister, I do hope you will wake from your slumber," Sun Ce said gently as he reached down to touch her hand. His eyes, he closed them to prevent a showing of extreme emotion in the presence of the handmaiden.

However, the handmaiden was more than understanding of his plight and closed her eyes too, in a showing of respect to her lady, "Her wounds heal well. She no longer has the fever, but… she still does not wake, My Lord."

Sun Ce opened his eyes slowly and drew his hand away from his comatose sister, "She is a hero…. No other woman in this land could stand her ground against Lu Bu for twenty passes and still live. She may slumber, but I'm thankful she is alive."

A weak smile curved the lips of the handmaiden, "It has been many moons now since the battle of Chang 'An, my lord. The doctor says that she will likely awaken soon, especially since many months have passed."

That same uneasy smile was returned to the handmaiden by the Little Conqueror, "Quan gave his life so me and Xiangxang could escape. Please be sure that you alert me to any change in her condition.

The handmaiden felt a pang of sadness and worry in her heart for the lady she served, but gave a respectful bow to the Lord of Wu, "I will, my Lord. I am here to serve."

Sun Ce was genuinely grateful for the care that this head handmaiden and her assistants gave to his sister in her time of need. He gave a thankful smile, "Thank you, and I do hope your daughter is well, Ling."

The lady couldn't help but smile at the mention of her name. Many lords and generals within the castle did not often treat the common ladies respectfully. "She is indeed," Ling said with a soft smile. "Ai writes to me often, and she tells me that the foreign warrior treats her with respect and kindness."

"I imagine so," Sun Ce said assuredly, "That man of green eyes and light hair is naïve, but he is certainly a loyal warrior. He will treat her well as his attendant, I should hope."

"Thank you for your kind words, My Lord," Ling said with gratitude.

Ce turned his back and gave a resolute nod to Ling, "I'll take my leave now, but I'll return tomorrow to check upon my sister. Please care for her well."

"I certainly will, My Lord," the handmaiden replied with kindness in her voice.

With little time to spare before the sun left the sky for the evening, Sun Ce left Xiangxang's chamber. As he left however, his mind became clouded with emotion. The sight of his dearest sister being in such a slumber, it made him feel both pain and anger beyond anything he had felt before. This war against Lu Bu, it was changing him, making him grow from a happy go lucky young man, into a hardened leader….

"Lu Bu, you shall pay for what you have done to the people of Wu," Sun Ce uttered under his breath. His eyes, they burned flames. His gaze had the intensity of a predatory tiger.


	9. Ceasefire

The kingdom of Wu had little choice but to try to barter with the demon Lu Bu. If they did not return lady Lu Linqi, then it was very likely that he would unleash the full and brutal force of his armies upon Sun Ce and his followers. This was something that could not be allowed to happen. Alas Wu's generals shorthanded right now, Lu Meng was the one tasked with delivering the ceasefire proposal to Lu Bu Chen Gong, who were both currently at Xia Pi castle.

Within the council chamber at Jianye, Sun Ce and Lu Su stood in stern debate of their current situation.

With a sigh, Wu's leader seated himself upon his luxurious chair and gave a serious glance to his main strategist, "Do you believe that this will work, Lu Su?"

"My lord," bowed Su in return before he gave a confident smile, "We are both very well aware that the devious Chen Gong is in command of all of their diplomatic matters. Accepting our ceasefire in return for the daughter of the Demon is their best option."

Very much restless in nature, Sun Ce hopped up from his seat and cracked his knuckles, "True, but we still have Heifei to think about. Have we received any word from the castle yet?"

Lu Su nodded responsively as he produced a scroll from the small wooden table behind him. His hands placed it down upon the main strategy table in the middle of the room with a shallow grunt, "Indeed. Lady Lianshi and Zhu Ran have arrived to reinforce the garrison. However, they are still shorthanded."

As he leaned in to take a read of the scroll, Sun gave a deep nod of understanding while he absorbed the information, "I take it the troops are still shaken after the sudden attack Lu Bu threw at them?"

"Indeed," such a concept worried Lu Su greatly. A faint frown curved his lips while his thoughts raced, "Ling Tong is also still recovering from his injuries. Meanwhile, Yunqi has fallen into a deep slumber due to his wounds. He has yet to awaken."

"Well, that isn't good at all," the Little Conqueror, said with an expression of great puzzlement as he placed his finger upon the scroll, "We need all of the menand women we have in order to hold the castle."

"I would not worry just yet, my lord," Lu Su allowed another confident smile to creep upon his lips. He had something planed at just a time such as this, "A small army of additional lady guard ride with Lianshi to the castle. They will assist greatly in any defence. It is my belief that we should worry more about Jing Province once Lu Bu is sated."

A low and bitter laugh slipped free from the usually cheerful Sun Ce, "Our 'friends' to the West. Strange how they still remain neutral after all of this," the young leader's voice held a great deal of anger.

"Indeed, my lord," Lu Su nodded in agreement, and with a grim smile upon his face, "Liu Biao is a simple opportunist, and very poor one at that. He knows that if he chooses the wrong side, it will mean his end."

"Please keep me updated on that situation as it unfolds, and the same for Lu Bu's response to our ceasefire! I have other things I must deal with now," Sun Ce spoke with a cocky smile as he started heading for the door.

"Of course," Lu Su bowed respectfully once more, "I shall do just that."

* * *

**Xia Pi Castle – Several Hours Later**

Lu Meng handed the scroll to Chen Gong with a stern expression. He would not budge, "These are our terms for the return of your lord's daughter. We wish for a ceasefire for at least a period of three months."

The towering Lu Bu stood upright, expression blank with its usual tinge of annoyance and anger. His massive form cast a shadow that was truly terrifying to any lesser man.

"You have courage," he growled in annoyance as he looked briefly toward Chen Gong, and then back to Lu Meng again, "You attack our castle and steal it in the night, and take MY daughter hostage, yet you fools demand that WE give you something in return."

A slimy and calculated grin curved the corners of Chen Gong's lips, all the while, his eyes were ablaze with many different ideas, "Master Lu Bu," he spoke up respectfully, "They ask for very little when you compare it to the prisoner they hold."

"Hmph! These matters bore me," grunted Lu Bu in great frustration. His arms fell to the side and his mighty back turned upon the scene that played out within the castle courtyard, "I will leave such pointless things to you, as always."

"Very well, my Lord," Chen Gong spoke enthusiastically and with a crooked grin. He waited for his master to return inside the castle before looking back to address Lu Meng of Wu for a second time.

This situation could easily be stacked in their favour, and Chen Gong knew it as plain as daylight. After all, the mighty Lu Bu and his armies held most of the power in this land now. His brain worked in overdrive for a second as many potential ideas sped back and forth. Seconds became minutes in a lengthy wait, but alas, Chen Gong gave a resolute nod.

With a cold chuckle, the master strategist brought his dark and slimy eyes to meet with those of the red-clad Lu Meng, "It is within both of our best interests to agree to the request you have made here. I will speak to my master and dispatch a scroll as soon as possible."

"Now," the sly and devious Chen Gong continued with a very invasive tone, "….Let us discuss your part of the agreement. When will you return lady Lu Linqi to us?

Lu Meng gave a slight frown as his eyes narrowed upon the man he was addressing. The rumours surrounding this 'Chen Gong' were certainly right. He was one sly and devious individual, a true snake above all other snakes…. His body language, his manner, they were both so slippery and slimy, as if his intentions were never quite readable.

"My lord has instructed me that Lu Lingqi will be delivered to this castle once we have proof in writing of your ceasefire delivered," the junior strategist of Wu replied somewhat abruptly. One of our most reliable men and a detail of guards will have her escorted to this castle."

"Very well," Chen Gong replied with a grandiose expression of the hands, "I believe that concludes our business, warrior of Wu. I shall deliver your words to Lord Lu Bu and be on my way."

"Gladly," Lu Meng gave in cold response, "The sooner I am able to leave this place of yours, the better."

Finally, all was said and done, the business was most definitely finished with. Still, as Lu Meng turned to leave the castle with his guard detail, something just felt wrong about this entire thing. Shortly afterward, they departed, but on the roads back toward Heifei something just didn't go away.

As he sat around the campfire that night and took a break, he placed a hand upon his chin in great ponderings. Eyes cast down toward the fire, Lu Su's pupil gave a worried look, "Something does not sit well with me about the exchange with Lu Bu's strategist. He agreed to our requests for too easily. In fact, he did not even try to put up any resistance."

* * *

**Heifei Castle – The following morning….**

Curtains remained closed in one of the luxurious rooms of the palace, a place of fine silks and velvets, suitable for only those of an officer's rank. Within the large bed in the centre of the room slept a lone figure, a man, with pale skin and bright hair.

Heeled footsteps gently clacked upon the carpeted floors of the outside halls. With a low squeak, the door to this very same room faintly stood open, and alas, a beautiful figure stepped inside, a woman.

Her gorgeous and curvy figure was held tightly in a long and elegent red dress, while her silky black hair remained loosely pooled past her shoulders. Earrings looped from each one of her delicate ears, while her deep and piercing brown eyes focused in upon the bed in the middle of the room.

"Can you tell me if there has been any change, Ai?" A gentle voice came forth from the delicate pink lips of the awe-inspiring beauty, while she quietly walked closer to stand at the bedside.

The attendant of Yunqi, the cute and dainty Ai sat directly at his bedside. She wore robes that are more elegant. They were to match the majestic settings of the castle within which she was to serve her master. Her eyes turned away from her sleeping master within the bed to meet with those of the other woman who just entered moments ago.

"No, My lady Lianshi," Ai spoke with a disheartened and somewhat unhappy shake of the head, "They say he has not awoken at all since his time on the battlefield."

Lianshi frowned sadly and closed her eyes, "That is a cause of worry for me. I promised I would protect him when he arrived here."

"Fear not, my lady," chimed the slightly more upbeat voice of Ai as she brought her gaze back to the young man that rested within bed, "I will remain at his side at all moments of the day. If he awakens, you will be the first person that I tell."

Those words from Ai, Lianshi found them to be very warming in their nature. Indeed, they were words spoken from the heart, "You care very much for your Master, don't you, Ai?"

The young servent gave a confident nod that bore not a hint of doubt. Her face remained the slightest bit hidden though, as if she was trying to obscure the delicate smile on her face, "Master Yunqi is kind to me. I would do anything I can to help him…."

"I am truly glad," Lianshi spoke softly and with a smile, "Then I am confident that he will be kept safe in your care. I will return this evening to see if there have been any changes."

"Of course," Ai said gently as she brought her slender hands to pick up a damp cloth from a cold basin of water. She gently rang it out and placed it upon Yunqi's head, all the while he still did not wake.

Now intent on leaving, Lianshi turned her back and started to walk away. However, nothing was able to dispel the saddened little frown upon her lovely face as she departed from the room. So many people she cared for were getting hurt because of this endless war….

Now however, a treaty was to be signed by Lu Bu's forces in order to grant a ceasefire to the exhausted forces of Wu. One question seemed to be present in the minds of many people as they waited nervously for the ceasefire announcement to be delivered officially. Could they really rely on Lu Bu and his armies to keep their word? After all, he was renowned in times before this to do some extremely dishonourable things….

* * *

**Xiapi Castle – Audience Chamber**

"Will this really work, Chen Gong? Lu Bu asked as he stood from his chair at the head of the room. His face bore a stern look, a focused look of great questioning as he reached for one of his many massive halberds.

Chen Gong, in all of his sly glory, gave a respectful bow and a smile that was as smug and untrustworthy as ever. A grand plan circulated in his head, and it was something that he had long since been waiting for an opportunity to put into place.

"Fear not, Master Lu Bu," the robe-clad strategist spoke in a tone of greatly assured confidence, "I will send word to the diplomats within Jing Province. I am sure that with enough pressure, they will be able to stir Liu Biao into action…."

"Very good," Lu Bu said in a gruff little laugh, "I am impressed. You continue to use your mind to aid the unstoppable strength of my army."

There was a bow in return from Chen Gong as he gave a dark chuckle from his smug lips, "The warriors of Wu may be skilled, but even they cannot survive a focused attack on two separate fronts…."


	10. Voice of Fate

The colossal fist of a demon in black, such a brutal force served as a requiem for the young warrior of great determination. His body descended slowly toward the harsh coldness of the ground, and alas, a thud against the cold concrete ripped his senses clean from his body. His hearing; his vision, it all evaporated in a mere second. The battle, within which he was fighting, was no more….

Yunqi felt the coldness wash over his body with vicious intent. His surroundings became a shroud of hostile blackness thereafter. He stood upright with fists clenched in combat readiness.

"This is insane," he uttered great with unease as he tried to gauge his surroundings.

Mere moments ago he was fighting in battle. Now, however, he was submerged in an endless veil of shadows. No matter how far he tried to move, it was futile.

The young warrior with blonde hair and green eyes simply did not get anywhere. There was nothing but clouded haze as far as his mortal eye could see, but alas, he did not entirely feel alone.

"What's that?" Yunqi questioned as he spun around in great unease. He felt something, not as much as a physical form, but perhaps a presence behind him. It began faint at first.

However, such a feeling of distance did not remain prevalent forever. His presence, this aura of life force, it crept ever closer within shroud which Yunqi was trapped. It's sheer strength, whatever the hell this object of great power truly was, and it held a degree of energy so great that it was almost toxic.

"Ack!" The warrior of chance choked out a yelp of anguish inviable aura of power collided with his body. In mere moments, it magnified in its intensity. The air was robbed from the lungs of the young man as he struggled to keep himself upright.

"You do not seem any closer to understanding your role," came a familiar; cryptic voice. The underlying tone of smug cynicism made it clear instantly as to who the owner was.

"Zuo Ci," Yunqi spat with great venom as he shuddered, now half doubled over, "You summon me here again, of all times." The words spoken by the foreign warrior, they bore a great and powerful amount of animosity.

The tarot card-wielding mystic materialized in a powerful flash of light, his form been translucent. He was a spectre, "Your life hangs in the balance, foolish child," he declared in tow with a bitter laugh.

"Bastard," Yunqi snarled. He wasted no time at all in tearing off the shirt of his tattered combat robe. Fists held upright, he prepared to face Zuo Ci and whatever magic he would muster.

However, the mystic, he was not impressed by any means. He simply shook his head and gave another cryptic laugh of dark intent, "Oh, it is not my intentions of which I speak," he began before pointing directly at Yunqi's midsection, "You choose to fight the demon Lu Bu, and you were soundly defeated."

This blunt declaration of failure, it cut deep. The emerald-eyed fighter glared daggers at the powerful Zuo Ci, "I'm forced to fight on your orders, mage," he spat violently, "I gave it my all, and it was still not enough."

The robed sorcerer simply chuckled with great coldness as his withered; elderly fingers shuffled through the deck of tarot cards he held, "….You choose to face him alone, and that was your downfall. Such foolishness, it does not bode well for any of the plans I had hoped to put into place with your presence."

"Enough," Yunqi brought his body lunging forward despite the pain. His foot came swinging out in a well-timed and violent kick that was aimed directly for Zuo Ci. His anger at the endless torrents of cryptic nonsense, it had finally reached boiling point. However….

"What the?" The young man was left stunned and confused. His expression bore a great look of dismay; his foot sliced straight through the air and did no damage at all. It went straight through the form of the elderly mystic and did less than nothing.

"My my," the illusive hermit twisted his features into a smile. His eyes, narrowed with mild annoyance thereafter; focused in on the young foreign warrior, "You still do not understand your greater purpose. Instead, you resort to foolish overconfidence to try and overcome conflicts."

Zuo Ci's words, they made Yunqi simply bow his head in frustrated annoyance. He didn't want to admit it. No, the last thing he wanted to admit was that the things this withered old bastard told him were true. Sadly, though, he knew all too well….

"The look in your eyes," the elderly man spoke rather abrasively, "I see that I have finally gotten your attention. Well, listen closely, boy," he continued.

He took a few steps back at first, but swiftly carried on speaking after that, "Your fate is tied to that of the warriors of Wu. If they fall, you will likewise, meet your end. You must learn to work with them, instead of merely alone."

"You said I have a part to play in this," Yunqi said bluntly, his eyes still downcast toward the ground, "So, tell me, what am I supposed to do in order to reach this 'destiny' that you claim I have?"

A faint smile crept subtly upon Zuo Ci's features, "Finally," he began in his mysterious way of speaking, "You have thought with your head and asked a question that makes sense."

His left hand found its way down to rest upon the top of the tarot deck that was held loosely in his right. His slender fingers moved in a steady motion as they shuffled through the cards. This process was quick, at first. It soon sped up though, and before Yunqi realized it, he was watching the elderly hermit shuffle the deck of cards with truly amazing speed. When they stopped, the old; robed man drew the first two cards from the deck and held them out for his young servant to see.

"You must start by forging a bond with two people of the kingdom, the Lady Warrior, and the Master Strategist. Once you have done that, your path will open up before you." Zuo Ci took another step back after he was done speaking, his elderly face wrinkled into a hollow smile.

Yunqi nodded with great unease. His desire to have control over his own life felt as though it was slipping away. With each moment he spent in this land, things became very different.

"I don't feel like my life is my own to choose anymore," he uttered quietly in the direction of the elderly mystic, eyes still place firmly upon the ground.

There was little in the way of a response to the words of the foreign warrior, save for a small chuckle of amusement that escaped from Zuo Ci's lips, "Your fate is as much your own as you wish for it to be," the old man uttered in cryptic musing.

"However," he continued with a tone of stern warning hinged upon his single word, "Heed what I am about to tell you. If you stray too far from the path which destiny intends for you to walk, it may lead you to ruin."

"But what about-," Yunqi started; However, light erupted forth from the nothingness. It pierced through the veil of shadow that surrounded Yunqi everything, and alas, the young man was cut off from speaking as quickly as he had just begun

The intensity of the light expanded and tore through the shadows, it enveloped everything with its pure; white hot intensity. This sight simply caused the robe-clad; withered mystic to let out another hollow laugh, "It would seem that our time is up."

"When your senses awaken," he quickly continued, "You will be faced with many choices. You should bask in the freedom of this choice, because it would seem that your life that you cling to so dearly; has been saved."

In one final surge, the overwhelming wave of bright white pulsated. It came closer, it's form enveloping that of Yunqi's, the sheer intensity of it robbing away his vision, and alas, for a brief moment, his eyes could see nothing but black.

* * *

Sometime later, his emerald eyes flickered open again. He felt a softness and warmth surrounding his body. His senses slowly shuddered as his brain tried to connect all of the missing pieces with the sight of what was around him. Naturally, Yunqi brought his nervous gaze to look around the room.

His eyesight could make out very little in terms of the surroundings within the room. They made out a faint outline of a draw across the room, and a bookcase near a window, that was of course, covered by thick black curtains.

The futile process of trying to look around the room lasted not a moment longer. The young man now brought his attention to himself, his gaze looking downward to the sight of blankets wrapped around his body and a wooden bed frame within which he laid.

"I'm in a…bed?" he whispered softly with a strained breath. His eyes scanned more, and it did indeed confirm that he was in a bed.

The sight of his upper half been covered by a blanket was more proof to add to this. His same upper half ached with dull pain, also. In a single brave movement Yunqi brought one of his arms out from the confines of the sheets and pulled them away from his chest.

His gasp at the sight, which followed, was rather loud indeed, "Bandages, ouch…"

His midsection was indeed covered by white strips of cloth, much to his apparent dislike. It took mere moments for his mind to connect together the rest of the dots from here.

"I must have been injured when Lu Bu's men raided the castle," Yunqi deducted his theory glumly with a deflated tone of voice. With that final recollection, the young warrior gave himself a tired nod, "That means that, yes…. Zuo Ci coming to me like that, it was another one of his cryptic dreams…."

Everything made sense now. With that said, the emerald-eyed man let out an exhausted sigh as his thoughts ran wild, "Just how are the warriors of Wu going to defeat Lu Bu? He's so powerful…."

The creaking open of a door broke Yunqi's thoughts abruptly, followed up by the faint shadow of a personal small in size carrying a small candle. The dim orange glow created just enough light for the room to be illuminated without being overwhelming.

"Master Yunqi," A delicate feminine called out, its tone half-happy, half-surprised, "You're finally awake…."

A voice of comfort and familiarity brought Yunqi to turn his head and look directly toward the source. His gaze fell upon a young; slender woman in her later teens, with beautiful black hair that cascaded down her back. She wore elegant yet simple robes of servitude, and her delicate lips curved into a faint smile.

"Ai," Yunqi said warmly in response to her voice, "You're here…."

"Yes, my lord," she spoke softly and considerately, "I was brought here at the request of Lady Lianshi when she arrived with the relief force."

"I'm definitely glad to see you," Yunqi admitted with tenderness in his voice. Having his attendant here like this, it was enough to set his uncertain mind at ease.

Plus, that really did help ease the last shreds of doubt that were in the young man's mind, "It really was a dream," he declared near silently to himself….

Ai tilted her head in mild confusion, "Did you say something, Master?"

"No, no," Yunqi was quick to dismiss her concerns, "I'm still a little tired, that's all."

"Well," the young servant girl said with a slightly more upbeat tone, "You have been in a deep slumber. It has been almost a week now since the battle, the doctors tell me."

Surprise overtook Yunqi's expression, but before he could ask anything else, Ai jumped up with a little yelp, "Goodness, I amost forgot! I was supposed to tell Lady Lianshi the moment you awoke!"

Without saying another word the petite young lady sped out of the room at an amazing speed. This left Yunqi alone with his muddled thoughts.

"A whole week, huh?" His mind remembered tiny flashes of the battle from before, "My god," he uttered under his breath, "No wonder my whole body hurts..."


	11. The Campfire

It was late evening within the kingdom of Wu. All was quiet within the confines of Heifei castle save for the occasional trader calling out to try and sell the last of his wares to the castle soldiers. Many of the sentries were beginning to wind down in preparation for the changing of the guard. However, not everything was quiet and refined within stone walls of the settlement.

Lu Lingqi looked up in surprise at the door to her cell swung open. She stood nervously and looked at the shadow who stood in her doorway, "Who is there? Answer me…. Have you come here to mock me?"

"Nothing at all like that," came a cool and relaxed voice as somebody stepped inside the cell.

Lingqi examined the man as he came closer to her. His hair was lengthy for that of a man and he bore a somewhat defined and handsome young face. He could not have been much older than she was at a glance. His tall yet toned body was adorned in combat robes and well-shined shoes. Alas, he stood with his arms behind his back and smiled at the daughter of Lu Bu.

"The name's Ling Tong," he declared coolly, "I've been given orders to return you home to your father."

"Wait, your voice," Lingqi ran a hand through her silvery hair as she thought. Her eyes widened the slightest bit when she remembered the first days of her capture, "You," she uttered softly as she kept her gaze focused on the ground, "You are the one who keeps bringing my meals most evenings."

"You got me," Ling Tong chuckled softly as he lazily folded his arms and gave a sleepy smile, "Most of the guards were content to let you starve, but not me…. That's just cruel, you know?"

Lingqi frowned. It was a general disdain that anybody would hold for their captors. She kept such a showing of anger up for several drawn out moments. However, her expression slowly fell into the smallest smile of gratitude, "Thank you," she said in a low voice, "I see now that not all of the people of Wu are as cruel as the rumours say."

Ling Tong gave a warm smile and nodded shortly, "You're welcome. Now, please follow me. Once you're prepared we're going to be leaving. It's a long way to the meeting point that was agreed."

"Very well," Linqi gave a solemn nod of understanding. She eyed the young man in front of her for a couple of moments more before she took a few steps forward, "Please lead on. I will follow you."

Over the course of the next couple of hours Lu Linqi was allowed to gather her belongings; bathe, and change in preparation for the journey ahead. It would be several days on the road before they reached the neutral meeting point where she would be handed over to Lu Bu's forces….

* * *

**That evening….**

Ling Tong sat beside the fire of the freshly raised camp. He and Lu Lingqi were surrounded by a large detail of protective soldiers. After all, this was a mission of utmost importance. The safe return of Lu Bu's daughter was essential for the ceasefire between the two nations. Many of the off duty troops laughed and joked as they shared sips of wine. It went without saying that Ling Tong was an exceedingly relaxed commander when it came to leading men under his command.

Things were quiet around the makeshift campsite for the longest time. Not much conversation was made between the prisoner and her captors. That was until Lingqi finally averted her gaze from the flickering crimson embers of the fire and looked nervously across to Ling Tong, who sat there sipping a cup of fine wine.

A couple of the new recruits under the command of Tong quietly bickered about who had the better weapon a little while away. For the most part, they were mostly ignored by the young lady, who was still very much in deep thought about something….

"….I wish to ask you something," The Demon's daughter spoke softly, almost as if nerves prevented her from speaking her words at a more audible volume.

Of course, Ling Tong was hardly phased by sudden sound of the female voice that resonated to his right. He simply set his cup of wine down and looked across to Linqi with an easy-going smile, "Sure, sure! Ask away. It's my job to keep you safe until we hand you over, after all."

The young woman looked conflicted as her thoughts wandered to rather dark places. Her expression became downcast again as she looked back to the fire a second time. With one hand placed over her heart, she spoke honestly, "….I don't understand why you decided to show me such compassion," she began with an obvious air of frustration, "Why would you give a prisoner such kindness and consideration? I can guarantee that if you were a prisoner of my father he would grant you no such mercy."

Tong's brows furrowed with a little uncharacteristic seriousness. He took another swift gulp from his wine cup; wiped his mouth and smiled, "It's because I care about the land and its people. None of us should need to fight like we do, but until we find peace that's just the way it is."

"Not have to fight," said Linqi quietly as she pondered his words in deep thought, "….There would be no fighting if people stopped resisting my father…."

The Wu general simply gave a light shake of his head. After requesting his cup be refilled, he looked turned to face Linqi directly and gave her a very matter of fact look, "….The people of Wu fight against you because we believe in our ideals," he explained calmly and with a strangely… welcoming smile, "We believe in the ideals of our Masters late father, Sun Jian, just like Lord Ce. The world your father seeks to create doesn't care about those things…."

"For a fool, you're very wise," the young lady chuckled as gave a slightly less hostile little smirk, "Here I thought you were a carefree fool…. I suppose I was wrong."

"However," she continued abruptly and in a tone that was more serious this time, "The world my father seeks to create is one that holds peace for everybody. It is a land of might in which no jealous men can squabble over pretty power."

"A land of might, huh?" Such an idea was most curious to Ling Tong as he pondered it over with his wine glass in hand, "…. Your land of might has hurt many well-loved people from the lands of Wu…. Your picture of An idea world sounds nice, but tell that to all those who fell in battle."

Such a sobering statement finally caused the silvery-haired woman in black robes to fall silent. She looked down toward the ground questioningly as her mind raced at several dozen thoughts a minute. The words of Ling Tong made her think about just how many people she had cut down….

"War isn't a nice thing," Linqi admitted in an extremely quiet voice, "However; I fight for the sake of making my father proud…. I can't give up until the day I see him smile with pride for my efforts."

"Wow," said Ling Tong with a sobering amount of realization, "I get it…. You live in the shadow of the most powerful warrior in the entire world. Boy, how I don't envy you."

"Watch your tongue," she barked in a slightly louder retort, "I will not have you saying such things."

"Relax, relax," said the young man with a defensive smile as he handed his wine cup to one of the handmaidens stood behind him, "I was being serious. You must have it rough at times…. I mean, you're one of the most feared women in the world, and you still have such a big burden to carry."

Those words, they were enough to make Lingqi freeze for a moment. Her heart jumped, as a sensation of softness and compassion fluttered in her chest. Finally, somebody was attempting to at least try to understand her, "You do not know the half of it," she admitted almost at a whisper as a light flush covered her cheeks.

Tong simply let a small chuckle escape from his lips before he jumped up to his feet, "Don't fight just to please the people you care about. Fight to protect them, that's what I do."

A hundred doors opened at once. Linqi was finally coming to terms with the error of her ways. The truth of what she was doing wrong had been looking straight at her all this time, and she was totally oblivious to it until right his very moment…. Such a realization was weighty enough to make her unplug from the reality around her for several long moments.

"Anyway, I think you should get some sleep. We have a long march tomorrow," Ling Tong spoke cheerfully as he turned to head in the direction of his tent.

By the time Linqi came back to reality she found the man talking to her had already gotten up and left the side of the campfire. His words, they still cut her deep, "All this time," she whispered, "All this time I fought for the approval of father, but I didn't need to. He already cares for me. Instead, I should fight… because I care about him."

A defeated sigh slipped free from the lips of the young lady as she looked toward Ling Tong's tent, "You may be my enemy, but thank you, Ling Tong," she said warmly as her cheeks flushed pink….

Alas, as the moon shone down upon the camp, Lingqi looked up at its captivating glow and held her hand to her heart, "In just a short time I will be able to return home…. Father, Zhang Liao… I hope you are both well…."

A little yawn escaped from her pinkish lips, and finally overcome by tiredness, the young lady closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. It certainly would be a long road ahead for her tomorrow….

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Her eyes had been closed for so long, while her senses remained detached from her body. From the longest time the majestic young princess had been in the deepest of all slumbers. However, a light finally flickered in the darkness. It lead her toward a blinding light of freedom, and as she stepped through the doorway, she saw the world for the first time in so very long….

She found her eyes slowly opening, as the surroundings she tried to focus on were nothing but a blur. Her breathing was slow and weak. However, the woman was comforted by the feeling of a gentle hand embracing her own.

"Shang Xiang," an all too familiar and comforting voice called, "Thank goodness…. You're finally back with me after all this time."

As her sight returned the young princess struggled. She fought with all of her might to muster the words to speak, "B-brother…. Brother Ce…."

Soft tears streamed from the eyes of Sun Ce as he lovingly held the hand of his younger sister, "You have been asleep so long…. I'm really happy… that I didn't lose you!"

Slowly, and with the aid of a handmaiden, Shang Xiang sat upright in her bed and looked across to her brother with tired eyes, "How long have… I been asleep?" Her voice was weak and fragile, a stark contrast to her usual tomboyish strength.

"Many long months," Sun Ce admitted in a quiet voice as he still continued to hold the hand of his cherished sibling, "….I am just happy that you have awoken… just like the doctors said that you would."

"Wait," the princess started in an uneasy tone of voice, "Where is Quan? Is he here with you?"

Silence befell the chamber as Ce relinquished speaking for many a long and drawn out moment. He remained quiet, much to the alarm of his sister. All the while, the handmaiden at her bedside did not speak, and simply bowed her head respectfully.

"He is dead, my sister," Ce spoke in a tone of pained sadness, his head still hung low. Once he had regained his strength to speak, the leader of Wu brought his eyes up to meet with those of his sibling, "….He fought against Lu Bu after you were injured as Chang'an. He gave his life so that you may escape…."

It was at that very moment that the princess of Wu felt her heart ache horribly…. A loan tear streamed from her left eye, and she looked down so horribly sadly, "My brother…. Lu Bu, you will," she brought her eyes up, a gaze that burned with a most intense fire, "Lu Bu…. I'll make you suffer for what you've done!"


	12. Sinister Plan

The halls of Liu Biao's castle stood adorned in decadent silks and gold. Every member of his council dressed in their finest attire for formal visits. After all, the new of doctrine throughout the land demanded that high-ranking officials be greeted properly.

Alas, Liu Biao stood tall within his audience chamber with one of his best advisers perched most curiously at his side, "….They say that Grand General Lu Bu has dispatched an envoy to speak with us in regard to important matters," spoke the leader of Jing to his exhausted adviser.

"Lord Liu Biao," A grandiose voice echoed throughout the vast expanses of the chamber. Silence befell the entire collective of men as an all too familiar face came into view.

Many of the esteemed officers and diplomats in the room simply bowed on the spot, "The Grand Strategist," one of them uttered in an extreme tone of respect as be shrank down on hand and knee.

However, Liu Biao was less than pleased with the man who darkened his door on this day, "Master Chen Gong, esteemed Grand Strategist," he began in an exceedingly strained voice as he nodded his head respectfully, "Allow me to welcome you to Jing Province personally…."

Chen Gong stood adorned in his usual darkened robes. His face bore a smile of sinister intent that reflected the dangerous unpredictability of his aura. Everybody in the land knew that he was not a man to be trifled with when it came to the diplomatic affairs in the land. He was the genius behind Lu Bu's military rule, and his wit was truly unquestioned.

"Why… thank you," chuckled Gong in a tone of seemingly amused politeness, "Well then," his hands moved with expectant and grand gestures atone to his true nature, "I have come with an interesting proposal for you…."

"Before you begin," Liu Biao began with authority as he stood and adjusted his robes. His eyes narrowed in a showing of strength, "If this is in regard to the diplomatic stance of Jing Province, I have already told you. We w-"

"Oh, I know, I know," Chen Gong interrupted quickly. His lips twisted into a smirk as slimy as that of a snake, "You have preached your state of neutrality countless times since Master Lu Bu asserted his dominance over the land."

The strategist laughed mockingly in recollection of what he thought was a feeble stance, "You will not stand behind the Grand General and his armies, and likewise, you will not support factions of the Western Alliance." Chen Gong simply gave a deadly smile of cunning…

"That is indeed, correct," Liu Biao responded in stern confirmation. He took a few steps forward to eye the Grand Strategist rather strongly, "We maintain our right to neutrality in regards to the conflicts that your armies fight. Your final stages of conquest are of no interest to us…."

"Well…tell me, your lordship," began Chen Gong with a venomous chuckle as he closed their gap with a few short steps, "Just how many men do you have at your disposal? Eighty or perhaps ninety-thousand?"

A sudden cold chill filled the whole extent of the large chamber…. It was not a physical presence… oh no, it was metaphorical in its nature. The threatening tone of such a statement from Chen Gong was not lost upon the diplomats of Jing Province.

"So it is your intent to threaten us," started Liu Biao cautiously with arms folded defensively, "I had not imagined you would go on forever without taking an interest in our lands."

"I believe you misunderstand me, Lord Liu Biao," came Chen Gong in quick retort, his showing of respect just as faked and mocking as the last, "…However. I can safely assure you that we have vastly larger numbers of men than that…."

"With all due respect, Master Strategist, please come to the point of your visit." The tone in which the ruler of Jing Province spoke was fast changing, with every passing moment of this exchange, there was a growing undertone of frustration that became ever clearer.

Chen Gong allowed a hearty laugh to escape his lips. He threw his hands up in an overly dramatic showing of amusement, "Wonderful! You are a man prefers to simply address matters of importance head on. Oh, how I do like that very much."

With a snap of his gloved fingers, one of the dark robed strategist summoned one of his assistants. The small man bowed at his feet respectfully and presented him with a scroll.

Chen Gong took the bamboo object of writing and handed it directly to Liu Biao with a calculating smirk, "Please read the contents. I believe you will find our terms most… agreeable. After all, you are a man of sense. It is why I came to you today."

Of course, the ruler of Jing Province did what he was asked and scanned the contents of the writing with his eyes. However, what he read was quite simply enough to make his deep and intellectual brown eyes widen in surprise, "Surely you jest? You do not expect us to break our pact of neutrality in a showing of force such as this."

Many of the diplomats looked toward their leader in confusion as they each wondered about the words written upon the scroll. They had no definite way of knowing, but it could not have been anything good when they considered the look of surprise and bewilderment that was written across the face of their master.

Liu Biao looked to the men he held council with and took up a very stern face to reflect the seriousness of the matter, "The Grand General has handed us a formal request to deploy troops… against the armies of Wu. He claims that if we are successful in taking their lands we be allowed to keep them for ourselves, and we will be allowed to remain a neutral state under my rule…."

"Ha ha ha," Chen Gong gave a dark smile of acknowledgement and nodded his head stiffly, "If you mobilize against Sun Ce of Wu you will be formally recognized in your neutrality by our Grand Army. The lands of Wu, you may keep for yourself. Meanwhile, we will be left free to continue our battle against the Western Alliance."

Such a vastly appealing promise was enough to make Liu Biao believe outright that there was some kind of catch involved. He gave a disapproving frown and brought his arms down to his side, "Do tell me…. What would happen if we were to refuse your offer?"

With narrowed eyes, Chen Gong gave a devilish smile and folded his arms. His same snakiest smile came to the forefront as he allowed a bitter little chuckle to roam free, "…We will extend our aid to Wu in the form of troops…. I do believe there is a general under your employ that Sun Ce detests even more than us…."

A look of frozen terror covered the face of Liu Biao as he gave a hollow stare in reflection of such words, "Huang Zu," he uttered in tiny voice, "So, Grand Strategist, you offer us the freedom to destroy a long standing enemy, but if we refuse your offer you will give Wu the means to destroy us instead…."

"That is indeed the case," Chen Gong clasped his hands together and twiddled his thumbs menacingly in a look of grim excitement, "…and if fifty thousand ununiformed men were to… 'Appear' in Jing Province because of you accepting our terms… I am sure we would be none the wiser…."

The sight of a toned man in regal armour stepping forth caught the delegation of Jing officials by surprise. He gave a respectful bow on hand and knee, "I believe that we should agree with such a proposal, my lord."

"Silence, Cai Mao," Liu barked swiftly to quell the words of his subordinate, "Agreeing to such harsh conditions will not bode well for us…."

Naturally, Chen Gong gave a pitifully mocking bow of respect and turned his back upon the council, "I give you until my departure from this audience chamber to decide…. However, rest assured…. Your idleness will end today, in one manner or another."

There was simply no way for even the usually reserved Liu Biao to keep his composure in the midst of a moment like this. A low growl escaped from his mouth, while his left hand squeezed the scroll he held tightly. He was been put on the spot, and had practically no time to decide...

With such a huge amounts on the line, there was only a single option, "Delegates of this council, and generals of Jing Province…. I call upon you now. We will hold a vote to determine our course of action."

With a brave and determined face, Liu Biao stepped into the middle of the audience chamber and looked upon the key figures of Jing with a stern gaze, "All of those in favour of invading Wu, raise your hands now…."

Amidst small sea of people came a showing of hands. In total, there were forty-two eligible to vote. This of course did count Lord Liu himself. He was to be the forty-third. The eyes of Jing's ruler scanned the number of raised hands and mentally counted them in his head quickly….

"A count of twenty-six," he confirmed to Chen Gong, who had now stopped in his tracks to watch the outcome of this small but important event.

There was a deep sigh of concern from many of the men within the room as they bore witness to this grave turn of events playing out. Liu Biao shook his head sadly and looked upon Chen Gong with a somewhat defeated expression, "The motion of invasion is approved. Twenty-six stand in favour while seventeen are against."

"Marvellous. Simply, Marvellous," Chen Gong called out in a declaration of great victory. He looked upon the council of Jing, and then back to the leader, his smile beamed as happily as ever, "I am sure that a large contingent of troops will arrive at your boarders very shortly. I suggest that you make good use of them in the conflict to come."

Alas, it was decided, and a great many discontent faces glanced back and forth at one another as Chen Gong simply strolled toward the large doors of audience chamber, "You have made a wise choice to partake in such a glorious cause. I assure you, your efforts will be most soundly when you finally defeat Sun Ce…."

His lips curved into a most sinister smile, and he looked to Liu Biao with a simply poisonous expression, "We will send word in regard to how you should go about attacking….."

Alas, the future of an entire province had been decided in just one single day. Despite their best efforts to remain neutral, it was simply not enough. Buckled under the shrewd diplomatic pressure of the leathal Chen Gong, Jing Province now found itself standing on the verge of an all out war….

Once Chen Gong had exited the audience chamber he looked upon one of his subordinated and gave a gleeful smile of victory, "Send word of our progress to Master Lu Bu," he spoke in a lax tone of half authority, "Inform him that we have crossed another stepping stone in our bid for final conquest….."

"Right away, Grand Strategist," bowed the servant respectfully as he hurried on his way.

Still overcome with a sense of overwhelming contentment, Chen Gong let out a most evil laugh of enjoyment and threw his hands toward the sky in an almost godly nature, "Soon… soon the rest of this wayward land will be ours…. It is only a matter of time until none stand to oppose us…."

"They will remember," Chen Gong laughed manically in an overwhelming wave of grandiose joy, "Even the gods will remember my name as I ascend to the heavens!"


	13. Notorious Pirates

Heifei castle was quiet at this late hour of the evening. Most of the common folk had already retired to their homes or the taverns. Meanwhile, the majority of the generals simply wished to finish their allocated duties and have some peace and quiet. However, smoke and fire burned off in the distance. Bells of alarm rang out throughout the castle, and suddenly soldiers hurried around in a daze….

Zhu Ran stood in the dimly lit confines of an indoor archery range. His lips curved with confidence as he prepared to take his shot, "….This should be simple."

"My Lord," a simple soldier in peasant attire rushed across the courtyard and skidded to a stop at Zhu Ran's feet, "We have a situation! Please, take a moment to listen to me!"

The bowman general let out a frustrated sigh and his aim slid slightly. His face twisted in annoyance as his arrow was let loose to early, "You made me miss, soldier. I do hope this is important."

A lowly messenger gave an apologetic bow and swiftly brought his head down again, "I am extremely sorry, Master Zhu Ran! I come baring a message from Master Taishi Ci. He says that there is trouble. You are to gather in the main chamber with the rest of the generals…."

Alas, Zhu ran gave an excepting sigh and put up his bow for the time being, "Very well…. Let us go. Duty awaits us!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yunqi stood upon one of the castle's many large balconies. At his side was Lianshi. The pair of them talked quietly in the darkness of night. They had finally gotten some time to catch up.

The lady wore surprisingly less exquisite attire for their meeting, and chose to show herself in a more down to earth manner. Her beautiful body was adorned in a simple dress of black and gold, with her majestic hair of silk held up in an elegant bun.

She gave Yunqi a caring smile and moved to place a hand upon his shoulder, "I am glad to see you are well," she spoke with honesty and a softness in her words, "When I heard that you were injured I feared the worst….."

"I'm alright, my lady," Yunqi replied with a downcast expression. The warrior of golden hair brought his gaze to connect with that of the gorgeous woman beside him. He could feel a slight redness overcome his cheeks, "….I just wish I could do more to help. The people of Wu have been kind to me… and you too."

"….You were lost, Yun," Lianshi spoke with a warm smile curving her pinkish lips, "I promised I would protect you until you find your place in this world." The female warrior placed a hand upon her heart in dedication to her words, "I intend to be at your side until I have kept that promise to you."

Yunqi gave a thankful smile and leaned the slightest bit closer to the woman at his side, "….Thank you. I really me-"

"Lieutenant Yunqi, Lady Lianshi," a voice called out in haste. Feet dashed closer, and from the balcony doorway hurried a soldier in heavy armour, "I come baring a message! You are to meet with Master Taishi Ci in the main chamber!"

* * *

Alas, the generals gathered swiftly in the audience chamber in response to the summons. It had been quiet for the longest time. However, it seemed clear that such a time of quiet was not going to last. With danger afoot, Taishi Ci stood at the head of the meeting.

"We have reports of bandits raiding an outlying village in the dead of night," he explained as he placed one of his large hands upon the expense of a small local map, "They say smoke and fire burn and the innocent people are suffering."

At the front of this meeting were a trio of faces. Lianshi stood in the centre, with both Zhu Ran and Yunqi at her left and right. She gave a concerned little frown before she bowed her head, "What are their numbers? Do we know how many there are?"

"Indeed," began Taishi Ci with a stern nod. He pointed toward the middle of the map and continued, "A small group of surviving villagers say that there is at least five-hundred. Unfortunately this settlement is tiny, and appears to be unprepared to fend off such an assault."

Zhu Ran gave a small step forward and bowed on hand and knee, "Allow me to deal with this, Master Taishi Ci. The innocent should not be made to suffer at the hands of such brigands."

"All three of you will go," Taishi Ci spoke commandingly as he rolled up the map and handed it to Lian Shi, "It is essential that the common folk see us keeping the peace. This is especially true now that we are shorthanded. You must move to assist the innocent in their time of need."

"Yes, my lord," the trio spoke in unison before they gave their bows of respect. With their orders given, it was time for them to leave…

* * *

The cold air in the dead of night brought a chill to the bone for each of the officers. Even on horseback, it would take them some time to reach their destination. One questioned remained for Zhu Ran as he readied his bow and looked to the sky, "My lady," he looked to Lianshi with a concerned expression, "Why would bandits gather in such a large number to raid a simple village?"

Alas, the woman warrior slid a mandarin hook into a leather pouch at her hip and let out a disheartened sigh. With a light grunt of exertion, she mounted her horse. Once ready to ride Lianshi looked to Zhu Ran and gave an uneasy frown, "I assume they are desperate. Tis the season of winter and food is scarce for everybody at the moment."

Lastly, Yunqi jumped upon his steed and brushed a hand through his bright hair, "Raiders attacking in the dead of night," he scoffed with annoyance as he looked to Zhu Ran, "Still… we can't allow the common people to suffer."

A small nod of agreement came from the young bowman once he finished readying his weapon, "True words indeed. The peasants work our fields and put food on the table for everybody. They live hard lives and should not have to suffer needless pain."

"The two of you sound like such idealists," Lianshi chucked at both of the young gentleman and held a hand upon her heart. A Thin smile curved her delicate lips before she spoke, "Let us ride to their aid! We shall be the blades to protect the innocent."

Yunqi gave an amused laugh and lightly tapped horse with the side of his foot. He looked to Lianshi and gave an amused smile, "Now who sounds like the idealist, my lady?"

A gentle pink flush overcame Lianshi's pale cheeks. She looked away shyly with a small smile upon her face, "Do not make fun of me, lieutenant," her words were of sarcastic authority as she galloped ahead on her horse.

* * *

The arrival at the tiny village greeted the trio of officers with a miserable feeling. Such destruction was unprecedented. Dozens upon dozens of slaughtered peasants lay strewn across the cold; hard grounds. Their bodies were rife with a wide array of painful wounds such as gouges; stab holes and agonizing looking slashes.

"This place is a mess beyond imagination," Zhu Ran spoke as he looked in horror upon the extent of his surroundings.

Fires swept through the rows of small houses; burning everything with absolute impunity. The largest building in the centre of town was the only place left standing. While many of the houses and farming huts had been consumed by fire a great deal of the others were simply collapsed. The pale glow of the moon shone down upon this horrific sight; its intensity giving this barren and lifeless land a seemingly ghostly feeling….

The bowman officer placed his fingers upon the neck of a young farmer and frowned. He was ice cold and had closed eyes, "No pulse…. I think we arrived too late."

We soldiers combed through the remains of the little village with uneasy expressions. There were so many dead here. Their numbers amounted to far more than the average soldier was used to seeing during the routine patrols and scouting missions.

Lianshi turned away from the scene of chaos in front of her with a terribly pained expression, "They were slaughtered," she whispered with a great deal of pain in her shaken voice, "There is not a single one of these poor farming folk left alive…."

Yunqi jumped down from his mount. His eyes scanned the entirety of the scene around. Eventually, he gave a resolute nod and pointed toward the only building left upright, "I'm guessing that's the village hall…. Should we go and check it out?"

Feet pattered behind the emerald-eyed warrior. He turned to see Lianshi stood slighty behind him. The young woman placed a hand upon his shoulder and gave a sincere but saddened look, "I will check the village hall myself. I want you and Zhu Ran to wait here, Yunqi."

"….I would be of far more use to you in battle," Yunqi cracked his knuckles impatiently. A discontent expression crept upon his face and he frowned quite unhappily."

"Please, Yun," Lianshi whispered her plea especially softly so that her informal words were not heard aloud by anyone but the man she intended, "You were recently injured, and I do not wish for you to come across any further harm until you are fully healed."

"If you insist, my lady," Yunqi's agreement was a reluctant one as he stood with folded arms, "I will wait here with the troops as you ask of me."

"Thank you," the pale lady in red spoke with a faint smile of relief, "I will not take long…."

However, the attention of all three generals was drawn away by a most unusual sound. Zhu Ran turned and looked behind in confusion, "Does anybody else hear that rattle of bells?"

"Indeed," Lianshi brought one of her mandarin hooks to bare and cautiously moved to stand beside Zhu Ran, "….They are coming from all around us…."

Yunqi brought his brass knuckles from his pockets and slipped them upon his fists. With an uneasy expression, he looked all around, "In front and behind…. I don't think we're alone here…."

"Looks like the idiots from Wu walked right into our trap." An obnoxious but masculine voice echoed all around as the volume of the rattling bells increased. It seemed to get ear splitting in intensity.

From the shadows came a tall, muscular man with exceedingly striking features. His shirtless body was adorned in a series of artistic and extensive body art. Some resembled dragons and tribal markings of a most insidious nature. His dark eyes narrowed with an air of cocky assurance as he lightly adjusted his scruffy hair within the confines of his headband. He wore a simple attire of trousers and dark shoes. Shiny golden bells were wrapped around his waist.

"A pirate…. He wears the colours of Jing Province," Zhu Ran scowled furiously while he readied an arrow for his bow. Pointing his weapon at the unnamed man, he took a confrontational step forward, "What business do you have slaughtering the innocent like this?"

"Name's Gan Ning," the tattoo scrawled ruffian admitted with a cocky smile. Stepping forward, unsheathed a long blade from his hip and smiled, "….It seems like you fools from Heifei were stupid enough to take the bait after all."

"Take the bait?" Lianshi questioned with a slight gasp of surprise, "Just what are you talking about. Answer us, Gan Ning!"

"Haha," the pirate chuckled with an exceedingly smug smirk upon his face, "Looks like I said a little too much there!" He snapped his fingers abruptly, "It doesn't matter…. C'mon out, boys! It's time to do what the boss paid us to do!"

From the darkness came a huge group of scruffily clad warriors. They wore bandannas and had the ink of body art scribbled across the length of their bodies. They each brandished swords and other wide arrays of dangerous weaponry.

"….We're completely surrounded," Zhu Ran declared with an uneasy frown, "What happened to all of our men?"

"Delayed indefinitely, I'm afraid," Gan Ning spoke in cold retort as he ran the base of his thumb across the edge of his sharpened blade, "Now…. I think it's about time my boys got down to business."

Eyes narrowed, the pirate leader raised his sword and smirked with deadly intent. His gaze focused in on Lianshi especially, "Kill the foreigner and the bowman…. Bring the girl alive if you can. She will fetch a fine price as a consort for the boss."

With his orders given, Gan Ning turned his back and laughed coolly, "We'll meet again, warriors of Wu. That is, if you can survive this night. Give it your best shot!"

* * *

As if on instinct, Lianshi drew her other mandarin hook and stood battle ready, "You will find I am no helpless maiden, you heartless pirates! Prepare to face me in battle."

Zhu Ran readied his bow and stood defensively at the side of Lady Lianshi. Meanwhile, Yunqi eyed the surroundings as if by subconscious instinct. He quickly went about counting the number of heavily armed pirates in his head.

"Thirty in total," he spoke calmly as he fell in at the back of Zhu Ran. Now, the trio stood side by side, and surrounded on every front.

The lieutenant of the pirates gave a filthy chuckle as he brought his hooked blade to bear. With boss Gan Ning already heading out, it was down to him to secure the victory, "You heard the boss, lads…. Extra wine and coin to the one that takes the girl alive….."

Alas, the pirates lunged. Battle was joined with the clanging of swords, and the Wu officers stood extremely outnumbered on this cold winter night.

Yet, Lianshi stepped forward in her heeled shoes and fell into a stance. With deep exhaled and inhaled breaths she focused all of her power into the centre of her being. A deep red aura of extreme power radianted from her body and swirled all around with massive destructive force. It knocked a great deal of the pirates back.

"….I won't let you take me, pirate scum," the lady in red spoke in a powerful and commanding voice….

Yunqi looked onward in awe as he slammed his knuckled fist into the gut of a pirate. The sight of the burning red stream of energy from the pale lady in the red dress was amazing, "What in the world is happening to her body…. That aura…."

"Musou," Zhu Ran spoke confidently as he fired an arrow into the chest of an attacking pirate, "….The mark of a truly spirited warrior, and Ladly Lianshi is finally bringing hers to bare."

"Yunqi," Lady Lianshi spoke softly and she looked back with a soft smile. Her crimson aura of power was so intense that is took the breath of the foreign warrior away. Still, the young woman gave a caring grin and stood in front of the green eyed fighter protectively, "I will defend you this time. I promise, I will not let you get hurt again…."

Her gaze now focused upon the pirates for a second time, Lianshi readied both of her mandarin hooks, and nodded, "….I will not let you fiends harm somebody under my care!"

The beauty in red took off in an amazing burst of speed. Her reflexes were faster than lightening, and one by one her shimmering blades tore through the attackers. Massive explosions of power radiated from Lianshi's body as she went, and by the time her mighty attack subsided there was nobody left to oppose her.

Now, the small ruined village fell deadly silent, as all of the defeated pirates lay strewn across the expanse of the ground. The beautiful lady stood crouched upon hand and knee, her curvy and beautiful body truly exhausted from such a powerful attack.

Zhu Ran rushed over to her side and assisted in pulling her upright, "Are you okay, my lady? You did not need to exert yourself so much on such lowly enemies…."

"I… I'm fine, Zhu Ran," Lianshi said with small gaps for breath as she pulled her body upright and stood on her own two legs.

Yunqi simply stood in bewildered amazement with his arms down at his sides. He had never seen such an amazing display of power before, and the sheer strength of it made his heart race with excitement.

"No," it's more than that," the blonde haired man uttered in a low breath as he eyed Lianshi. His eyes happily basked in the sight of the gorgeous woman as the pale light of the moon reflected upon the truly beautiful curves of her fine womanly form.

Yunqi placed a hand upon his chest. The tips of his fingers felt the explosive thumping of his heart as his eyes continued to gaze upon such a fine epitome of womanly beauty, "Lianshi," he whispered in near silence, "You are… beautiful." A deep red flush appeared upon the foreign warriors cheeks, and he sighed.

Perhaps his mind was clouded with thoughts of affection because it had been such a long and confusing night. Such thinking continued to cross his mind for several moments. "No," Yunqi declared with a firm shake of the head, "I think I've finally found something that makes me feel happy in this cold and distant land…."

Lianshi got to her feet after several more moments and looked to Zhu Ran with a faint smile, "Thank you for your help."

Alas, the lady warrior looked across to Yunqi. Her smile both wide and sincere, she walked to stand at his side and placed a delicate hand upon his shoulder, "Do you see? I promised I would protect you, did I not?"

This was certainly Yunqi felt happy about. However, he would not say anything openly right now. The young man would certainly keep these feelings close to heart.

Meanwhile, Zhu ran called across to the two with eagerness in his voice, "We must leave this place as soon as possible! We need to report back to Master Taishi Ci."

After such an exhausting night each of the three warriors found their journey back to the castle a tiring one indeed. It had certainly been a strange turn of events.

One question remained in the mind of Zhu Ran as he rode upon his horse, "I wonder if we will see that pirate 'Gan Ning' again?"


	14. Tavern Brawl

**The following evening….**

A warrior of a distant land, he had nothing more that he could possibly lose anymore…. Since his arrival in this strange place there was little he could do but fight. He had no memories of the past or the person he was before this. Lady Lianshi dubbed him Yunqi, an affectionate choice of wording for a warrior of good fortune. He was looked upon with amazement by some, and contempt with others. His bright golden hair and his powerful green eyes set him apart from those of this place.

However, there was one thing Yunqi never forgot since his arrival in the vast and grandiose land of China. His ability for combat, it was what defined him and gave his existence a sense of direction now. While the memories of his past no longer existed, his skills when it came to fighting hand to hand were present. Yes, they would serve him well, especially in the situation he found himself stuck in right now.

"He's that foreigner, ain't he, boys?" A dirty ruffian slammed his drink upon the table and scowled with a bitter resentment, "Look at him…. They say he's a lieutenant for the Lord Sun Ce now…."

It was supposed to be a quiet evening. That was what Yunqi had planned for himself anyway. He had been warned not to frequent the taverns of the common folk like this, but he simply could not help himself. The meat buns, the cheap wine and the dim flicker of candles against the overcast shadows of the patrons: this atmosphere felt strangely familiar to the warrior of fortune.

Yunqi ran a hand through his blond hair and let out a sigh. Placing his cup of wine down upon the counter he nodded thankfully to the tavern girl and smiled, "Thank you, young lady," he winked playfully before leaving the petite girl an extra coin.

"We've very grateful for your generosity, sir," she said with a small bow of appreciation. Yunqi gazed upon the young lady for a moment. She was petite with long black hair that was held in place by a pair of bright pinkish ribbons. She wore a long blue robe and had a delicate and youthful face. She couldn't have been any older than seventeen or eighteen.

However, his attention was drawn away from the pretty young thing by the sound of incoming footsteps. Eyes cast upon the incoming scoundrels; Yunqi gave a confident smile before stretching his arms out to loosen the tension, "Something I can help you gentleman with, eh?"

"Aye," One of the men began as he laughed bitterly. He unsheathed a shiny blade from its resting place at his hip, "They say yer some kind of officer for the lord round these parts! I bet that means you got some real money…."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Yunqi began with a low chuckle. He slammed back his drink and swiftly paced around the ruffians with fleet feet. The rest of them drew their weapons and growled violently. By now, many of the patrons had moved aside with haste to avoid the incoming trouble.

"It certainly is," another of the roguish drunks said with a dirty cackle, "Now…. What say you give us your coin purse? That way we won't gut ya in front of the pretty lassie serving the drinks."

The young tavern girl let out a fearful squeak and cowered behind the bar. She slowly brought her eyes up and gazed at Yunqi nervously, "Please Milord…. Do not let them cause trouble in here! Me and mother are just honest folk…. We pay our taxes to his lordship. We do, honest!"

"Don't you worry; miss," Yunqi spoke reassuringly and gave the young girl a comforting smile, "I'll be sure to deal with these lowlifes for you."

"What did you call us? Hold your tongue, bastard," one of the men roared with anger. He had a dirty face covered in scars. One of his eyes was white with blindness, and a long filthy beard hung from his chin.

"Gentleman…. C'mon now! How about you take your problems outside and leave all the good people in this tavern to their drinks," Yunqi let his arms fall to his sides after he finished speaking. Apparently at ease, the young blonde man slid his hands into his pockets and gave a cool smirk.

"Oh, I don't think so," bellowed the voice of another man from the back of the ruffians. With pounding footsteps another figure stepped to the front of the small band of drunks and chuckled coldly. He stood six feet tall with a shitless muscular chest that was covered in tattoos. His bald head had tribal markings inked across the side, and his face was covered in violent scuffs and markings.

"These here are my lads," he spoke with authority, pointing back to the band of ragamuffins behind with one of his chunky thumbs, "You bad mouth em like that, don't expect to walk out of this here place alive…."

"Oh," Yunqi began as he pulled a pair of shimmering brass knuckles from his pockets and smiled confidently, "I was afraid you guys might say that." The foreign warrior with the green eyes slipped the weapons upon his fists and fell into a combat stance.

"There's six of us and one of you," the leader of the thugs shouted in his obnoxiously loud voice before pointing offensively at Yunqi, "Now, hand over the money or it won't matter if you're an officer or not. You'll be dead…."

"Well then, it looks I've only got one thing left to say," Yunqi uttered in a low voice as he held his body in a peculiar martial arts stance. He beckoned forth the thug leader with a wave of the hand and smirked coolly, "Have at thee."

"You dammed foreigner," the boss howled in a violent rage and pulled a long blade from sheathe upon his back, "I'll tear you down where you stand!"

"Way too slow," Yunqi spoke his words with a swiftness that matched only his deft movements. In a single moment, the young warrior sidestepped with great ease and sent his brass knuckled fists slamming into the back of the thug leader multiple painful times.

The speed of his strikes was truly amazing. With every violent slam of the first, the muscular boss of the ruffians found himself burning with a fresh wave of agony. The giant ogre of a man let out several violent shots of pain, but Yunqi did not relinquish his cool beat down until the muscled man lay sprawled upon the ground in a broken heap.

Once the key troublemaker was dealt with, Yunqi turned around to look at the rest of the delinquents with a fiery look burning in his eyes of emerald, "There's your boss out of the way. I think it's about time I deal with the rest of you!"

"You're dead," one of the dirty faced rouges shouted violently as he picked up a chair, "Let's see you dodge this." With a grunt of exertion, he threw the heavy wooden stool through the air. A handful of the patrons screamed and ducked out of the way, as it flew straight ahead.

However, Yunqi swung his leg out with incredible precision, "Too easy," the base of his foot struck the wooden stool head on and it shattered into a hail of splinters and shards. With his momentum on the increase, the warrior of Wu did not stop there either.

"Checkmate," Yunqi went off on a swift little dash and slid to a stop in front of one of his attackers, "About time I put an end to your guys and your trouble." he sent his fist sailing forward with incredible strength.

The strike connected with the dirty fiend's face follwing a mighty crack and sent him sailing through the air. He crashed into a table and his limp body went tumbling out of the tavern door.

By now, the ruffians started to back away in the direction of the exit. One of them fearfully sheathed his blade and took off on a run, "You will regret this dearly," he shouted in a hoarse little voice, "We know members of the Black Mountain bandit clan. Your days are numbered!"

"A woman?" one of the thugs said in unease as he stumbled back from the doorway and shuddered.

A young lady in a long red dress stood obscuring the exit. In her hands, she clasped a pair of hook like blades, and her jet black hair was held upright in a little bun. Her heels clacked against the concrete of the tavern floor as she walked in to investigate the scene, "So the rumours were right indeed," she spoke softly.

Yunqi's eyes focused in on the new arrival. A light smile curved his lips as he brought his arms down to his sides. He recognized this woman very well indeed, "Lady Lianshi," he spoke warmly as he brought his fists back up to guard, "What are you doing here?"

The elegant woman gave a slightly displeased frown and sent the heel of her shoe crashing into the groin of the nearest ruffian, "Investigating news of a fight in the area," she sighed and brought her gaze to connect with Yunqi, "….It seems you arrived to deal with things before me, however."

"No, No," one of the thugs stuttered in terror as he fell to the ground, "Please Milady," he pleaded pitifully and begged upon hand and knee, "We will be on our way now…. Let us go…. We won't cause no more problems in these parts."

"Then be gone," Lianshi spoke in her usual soft voice. However, her impatience with these problem causers was clear. She held her hands upon her hips and scowled disapprovingly, "I do not wish to see your faces in the city again."

"Yes milady," one of the ruffians spoke quickly as he ran for the doorway with the rest of his comrades in tow, "We won't come back ere! Not ever, we promise you that!"

At last, things had finally fallen quiet once again. A small group of red-clad Wu soldiers arrived to escort away the ruffians left behind, and they even gave a small purse of coin to the tavern girl's mother for her trouble. Once they left a great many of the patrons sat back down and went back to their drinking and idle banter of conversation.

Yunqi however, slumped against the counter and let out a small sigh, "Well…. Today has really been… interesting."

The clacking of Lianshi's heels broke him free from his musings long enough to open an eye and give her a small glance of acknowledgement, "Thank you very much for the help there, my lady."

"Yun," she whispered softly in the blonde man's ear before taking her place at his side, "You make it very difficult for me to protect you."Lianshi chuckled warmly and looked to the man beside her with a gentle smile, "Especially when you seem to have this habit of finding trouble on your own."

"Very sorry, my lady," he spoke modestly with a smirk upon his lips. He gave a small bow and brought himself to rest against the counter for a second time, "….There's just… something about places like these. You could say I'm drawn to them. They give me a familiar feeling."

"A familiar feeling?" Lianshi asked her question softly with a gentle hand placed upon Yunqi's shoulder, "….You mean like home…."

Yunqi sighed softly and shook his head, "I still don't remember anything really…. All I know is that this kind of surrounding…. The busy taverns in Heifei…. They make me feel at ease."

Yunqi brought himself up from his lean against the bar and sighed, "Anyway," he began with another grateful bow to Lianshi, "I think I've had myself enough action for one night. You have yourself a goodnight, my lady."

"You're returning to the castle, I take it?" Lianshi spoke softly with a small smile on delicate lips. She took a few steps forward to stay beside Yunqi, "If so, please allow me to ride alongside you. It can be dangerous on the roads at this hour."

"No more dangerous than in here," Yunqi chuckled in amusement. Once the laughter was out of his system, he gave a small nod of approval to Lianshi and beckoned her to walk beside him, "I would be happy for you to keep me company. It is pretty late, after all."

* * *

Once outside the two mounted their steeds and began their slow ride beside one another, "It's going to take an hour to get back to the castle from this little town," Yunqi spoke in a relaxed tone as he looked up to the stars in the night sky.

"Indeed it will," Lianshi gave her little reply before she looked to Yunqi. A light red glow appeared upon her cheeks as she began to speak, "….The stars in the sky look beautiful tonight. They remind me of childhood."

Yunqi felt a small smile of happiness curve his lips as he heard the woman in red speak. He looked to her with equal warmth on his demeanour and nodded understandingly, "Did you have a good childhood, my lady?"

"A wonderful one, yes," she replied happily to the green-eyed man with a truly content look upon her pale features, "Every new year when I was young…. I would gaze upward to the stars. Also, at the dawn of a new year I would watch the fireworks."

"That sounds really nice," Yunqi replied caringly. However, his tone was the slightest bit disheartened, "I would do anything in my power to remember the past."

"Yunqi," Lianshi whispered as her mind went into deep thought over something for a moment. Her eyes glazed for a moment as she pondered something of importance. Eventually, she came back to reality and gave a confident nod to herself. Turning to the man beside her, the beautiful lady turned to her comrade, "Stop your horse for a moment, would you please?"

As she spoke up Lianshi was already dismounting her own steed and standing in wait for Yunqi to do the very same, "I promise you," her voice came encouragingly, "….It will not take long."

Of course, Yunqi simply nodded and effortlessly hopped down from his mount. He brought his thoughts to bare and moved to join Lianshi. He gazed into her eyes shyly and nodded, "Alright. What do you need, my lady?"

"I only wish to talk to you," she chuckled warmly and released her hair from the confines of its bun. The silky smooth locks of the beautiful young woman cascaded amazingly down her pale back and shimmered softly in the glow of the moonlight. Slowly, dress clad young woman took a couple of steps forward and closed the gap between herself and Yunqi.

For the longest, time the pair simply gazed back and forth into one another's eyes as the glow of the moon beamed down upon them. Lianshi moved to break the last of the distance and softly wrapped her long and slender arms around Yunqi's middle. Softly, she pulled him to her chest in a caring embrace and cuddled him gently.

"Do not worry about your past too much, Yun," the lady spoke compassionately and she held him in her warm and protective grasp, "Even if you do not remember… there is nothing to stop you from forging new memories here…."

Yunqi shuddered nervously amidst the sudden and unexpected physical contact. At first his body was still and nervous. Yet, a few moments later his unease melted away within the warmth and closeness he felt. He leaned in and submitted to the full extent of being held and placed his head upon Lianshi's shoulder, "….My lady," he uttered softly, "You should not…. If somebody sees us, they might-"

Lianshi shushed the man in her arms quietly and held him close, "This is a world of so much loss…. But please, Yun…. Never give up hope. One day the person you were before this might return…."

"M-my lady," Yunqi stammered his words nervously as he allowed his fingers to slink around Lianshi and lightly caress the delicate skin at the back of her open dress, "So you have lost something, too?"

"My fiancé," she whispered sadly and closed her eyes in recollection of the painful past moment, "There was a huge battle against Lu Bu last year. It happened at a place called Chang'an. The man I wished to marry… Lord Sun Ce's brother…. He fell in battle protecting his sister."

"Lord Sun Ce's brother," Yunqi's voice fell low while he pondered the thought of such an important fact, "….You really don't mind telling me something this personal?"

When Lianshi brought her gaze upward against a small stream of sparkling crystal tears flowed from her dark and powerful eyes. They twinkled softly in the moonlight. Such a sight was enough to make Yunqi's heart crack. He could do nothing but reach out with his left hand. Delicately, with the tips of his fingers, he wiped the tears from Lianshi's eyes and bowed his head, "I'm so sorry. Here I am complaining about my problems… and you have lost somebody truly dear to you…."

"No, Yunqi," she spoke quickly in response while she brought her delicate hand up and softly touched the young man's cold cheek, "We have both lost something…. You have lost the memory of who you are, and I have lost the man I loved…. We are both the same…."

It was a sobering thought for the blonde man… yet it was also true. He felt so foolish for not realizing the truth that was right in front of him this entire time. Now everything felt so very clear, "So… this is why you chose to protect me? Because you didn't want to see me suffer with my loss."

Lianshi gave a small nod. She nestled her face against Yunqi's toned chest for warmth and gripped him tighter, "It is true…. I wanted to shield you from the same pain that I have endured. We are both so alike…. We share the same hardship."

"But… my lady," the young man said in a low voice as he held the lady officer close to his chest, "There is still so much that does not make sense to me in this place. I fear that I won't be able to help you as much as you're helping me…."

"You are wrong Yun," Lianshi brought up her head to up to reveal her quivering gaze. However, she looked strangely happy about something as well, "I see your determination to forge your path, and it inspires me…. It draws me closer to you, and such strength encourages me to overcome my own grief."

"I have no choice but to forge ahead," Yunqi began with honesty. His mind thought back to Zuo Ci, and the young man let out a small sigh of relief, "Thank you… lady Lianshi. If you hadn't come to sit beside me at the fire that night…. If you hadn't given me my name I don't think I would have been able to keep on fighting like I have."

"It seems that our chance meeting has been of a great help to us both," Lianshi chuckled softly and gently clasped one of Yunqi's hands with one of her own. Her smile now returning to its full splendour, she placed her other hand upon the blonde man's chest, "….Shall we find our way through this land together, Yun? I am sure that if we stand united by the power of our friendship we can face any obstacle."

The response Yunqi gave was that of a truly heartfelt nod. His heart pounded within his chest as lady Lianshi's face was only mere inches apart from his own…. The foreign warrior found himself inching ever closer to the woman before him with every passing second. Lianshi was likewise inching closer as well with a light flush upon her delicate cheeks

However, in the final moment Yunqi gave small nod, "Indeed…. Let's stand side by side and move ahead together, my lady." The young man swiftly inched away after that, and the pair found themselves stood nervously side by side, both of their faces flushed a bright red.

The woman warrior in red was the one to break the silence. She took a bold step forward and enveloped Yunqi in a strong and caring embrace for a second time. She softly nestled her head against the blonde man's chest once more, and closed her eyes before giving a heartfelt smile of warmth, "Shi," The gorgeous lady said in a low voice, "When we are alone you may call me Shi…."

Yunqi felt his face burn the brightest shade of red it could possibly be. Yet, he found himself giving an excepting nod to the request of the lady in his arms," Alright…. If that's what you want I can do that for you, Shi."

Lianshi nodded thankfully and simply basked in the warmth of the embrace she shared, "Thank you, Yun… my dear friend….."

This night was to be the eve upon which a bond of warmth and friendship would be formed. More so, now than ever, the people of the land of Wu needed something to hold dear.

A rouge thought seemed to remain present in Yunqi's mind, however. If he regained the lost memories, would he remain the same humble person that he was now? On the other hand, would his thoughts toward this exotic land change completely?


	15. Cold Flames

The rain poured forth from the heavens, both as a reminder and a bitter omen for the times ahead. Lady Shang Xiang remembered it well. After all, it rained on the evening after the battle at Chang An. Moments after the rain poured she would be fated to fall into her slumber. Now, awake once again, the princess of Wu held a violent lust for vengeance within her usually fragile heart. Lu Bu's armies held an iron grip over the power in this land, and so many innocent people had fallen victim to the inhuman might they possessed.

As the silvery torrents of water fell from the sky, the princess of Wu readied an arrow in the string of her bow. Eyes on the target, she let loose, "My dear brother…. I promise…. I will avenge you no matter what it costs me. You died to preserve my life, and it shall not be in vain."

The arrow stuck the centre of the target head on with an all mighty 'whack' of force. With a bitter smile, Shang Xiang turned to one of her female guardsman and gave a nod of approval. "May Yin," she began in a very calm but serious tone. "Please ready my battle garments. I wish to practice with my chakram next."

After a respectful nod, the lady guardsman moved crouch on hand and knee, "As you wish, my lady. I will go and collect them right away. What am I to say to his lordship if he catches wind of your training?"

Honestly, at this point Shang Xiang cared little about what her eldest and now only brother thought. Her mind was filled with thoughts of coldness and rage. The only thing at the front of her mind, for better or worse, was putting the memory of Quan to rest. "Tell him I am doing this for the sake of the family honor, and I do not intend to rest until our brother is avenged."

May Yin, a tall but spirited young lady with mid length dark hair and a figure of subtle curves. Her dark brown eyes pierced the darkness with their intensity. Adorning her slender body was nimble but also protective combat garments designed of the finest leathers in the South. At her hip there was sheathed a shiny rapier with the sharpest of tips. At the impressive age of barely twenty, she was Sun Shang Xiang's personal bodyguard and protector against all odds, both on and off the battlefield.

Acknowledging her lady's request, May Yin gave a compliant nod of respect. Her lips curved into a smile, "I will do exactly as you say, my lady. Please do not hesitate to continue your bow training until I return."

Meanwhile, Shang Xiang readied another arrow and fixed her hawk-like gaze upon the archery target a second time. Yet another smile of bitter confidence curved her soft lips, "I intend to do that, May Yin. I will not rest until nightfall."

* * *

As morning shifted to noon, the princess of Wu remained in the castle courtyard surrounded by her ladies in waiting. She fought against them one by one with her chakram blades in practice for the coming battles. At this moment in time, she faced May Yin in the dance of combat.

"Not bad, my lady. Your speed and technique are just as fantastic as ever." As she parried an incoming blow, May Yin took a mighty thrust with her rapier sword and moved in on the offensive. She had to keep the princess on her toes at a time like this.

"Here I come! Dodge this!"

With a clang the two female warrior's weapons locked together in a flurry of powerful and awe-inspiring sparks. Even the men on patrol around the courtyard gathered around to watch in awe of the impressive spectacle. After all, the land of Wu was known for its fierce woman warriors.

"Look at them go," called one of the guardsman from the watchtower as Shang Xiang and her entourage of female bodyguards trained.

Lady Sun used all of her might, and with a powerful yell of strength broke free of the weapon deadlock with nothing but her sheer will alone. Her eyes burned with an intensity so vast that for a brief moment it seemed as though the earth would shake. On swift feet, she dashed forward with her chakram at the ready and swung forward to strike.

May Yin gasped with surprise. Without so much as a chance to defend, her weapon was struck from her hands and send spiralling into the air. It glittered in the sky for many a moment before spiralling back down in a stream of bright light. With a clang, it hit the ground, and with a smile, she stood on hand and knee and gave a chuckle of approval.

Her charge was becoming so strong, and it made her feel so proud, "I yield my lady. You have bested me. Your skills are becoming most impressive indeed."

Shang Xiang offered a hand to her bodyguard, "As are you, May Yin. When we step forth on the battlefield, I am sure we will be able to bring a great deal of honor to the family name. With you beside me… my flames will burn so bright that the heavens will bare witness."

Excepting a hand from her mistress, May Yin got to her feet and gave a soft chuckle. Seeing Lady Sun like this, it truly warmed her heart. "It truly an honor to stand beside you like this, my lady. For me this job is not one of servitude, both one of strength and compassion. I promise, as head of your bodyguards, I will not let you down."

Shang Xiang felt a warmth building deep within. Such a welcome feeling came to soothe and thaw her cold heart in this dark and uncertain time. Her expression turned into that of a heartfelt smile, and she simply let out a feminine giggle. "You need not speak to me so formally, May Yin. You have the respect of both my brother and I. I'm very grateful though, all the same."

"Come forth," she beckoned with a wide smile, "Let us go inside and enjoy some food now that the sun is beginning to set."

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Ling Tong stood face to face with a small band of Lu Bu's forces. Stood at his side was Lu Lingqi, her hands bound with rope so that she could not flee.

"Well then," came Tong in his carefree tone to the soldiers under Lu Bu's command. "As agreed, I've brought you this young lady. Now it is time for you to hold up your end of the bargain. You owe us a ceasefire for returning her safely.

"As you wish," sounded a stern voice from behind the small wall of black clad troops. The men parted with both organisation and respect, several of them bowing on hand and knee. At the foot of the soldiers stood a tall and dignified gentleman with a pair of poled weapons clutched in his hands.

"My name is Zhang Liao, young warrior of Wu," he began in a polite and informative tone before lowering his weapons. "It is my job to ensure that her ladyship is returned to the side of her father unharmed.

Zhang Liao looked to one of his men. The lesser soldier scurried across with a respectful bow and handed him a scroll. With said scroll now in hand, Zhang Liao gave a gesture to Ling Tong for action. "In my hand is the ceasefire that we have agreed upon. Once you cut Lady Lingqi's bindings, I will present it to you myself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah…. I follow! Don't go getting all formal with me, it's too much to handle." Ling Tong stylishly flicked out a knife from the belt at his waist and leaned across to Lu Lingqi.

"I guess this is goodbye, princess," he whispered in a low voice. His face twisted into that of the smallest little frown for a moment. "Be safe back home, and here's hoping we don't have to fight again anytime soon."

A tiny gasp of surprise slipped free of Linqi. She didn't expect such words of kindness from one of her captors. Although, the previous days on the road had brought her to feel a little more at ease, at least with Ling Tong. He seemed an honest man in her heart.

"Thank you, Ling Tong," she replied with a small smile. "I too wish you well."

With a single flick of the little blade in Tong's hand, the ropes that bound Linqi's hands came free. Now able to move on her own, she cautiously walked into the middle of the little exchange and brought her gaze to Zhang Liao. "I am very grateful you came to get me."

Of course, the noble warrior gave a respectful nod to the daughter of his lord and followed with the smallest of smiles. "Your safety will always be my top concern, my lady. Now please… go with the troops while I conclude our business here."

Lady Lingqi stopped for a moment, and slowly looked back to Ling Tong. The kindness he displayed during the time he spent escorting her, the young lady would not forget it anytime soon. As she looked toward his scruffy and carefree visage one last time, her lips curved into a tiny little smile before she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Not all of the man in Wu are barbarians," came her voice at a tiny whisper.

With lady Lingqi safely secured, Zhang Liao turned his attention back to the business at hand. True to his word, he brought himself forward with the scroll in hand, stopping just before Ling Tong. "Here it is," his tone remained both both serious and with a hint of caution. In his years serving Lu Bu he had learned to always, be wary of the enemy. "This scroll is a formal acknowledgement of the ceasefire between our two countries. Take it."

Ling Tong, being far more trusting than the man he faced, gave a simple and relaxed smile before accepting the scroll into his hands. He gave a lazy bow of thanks before turning his back. "Thanks. I'll be sure to take this to my lord and give him the news. A safe journey home to all of you. There's usually wolves around these parts at this time of year."

One of the soldiers under Ling Tong's command gave a respectful little bow and fell in at his side. "Where to now, Master Ling Tong?" He struggled to keep up with the all too swift strides his commanding officer took.

Regardless of his subordinates' struggles, Ling Tong kept up the same pace of large strides and gave a cool smirk. The job was done, and he felt happy about that. All of this trekking on the roads when it was so cold was bothersome. "We're heading home. Inform the rest of the men too. We've been on the road for far too long, and I wouldn't mind myself a nice cup of wine with a pretty lady back at the castle."

The soldier gave a small bow of curtesy and run ahead to the rest of the troops, "Keep up the march, boys," he instructed. "We're heading back to the castle. Our mission is complete."

However, for the slightest moment Ling Tong could not help but stop and turn around. His eyes glance cast behind, all he saw was the distant backs of Lu Bu's forces as they marched off in the other direction. A strange thought entered his mind for a moment, "Now that I think about it… not all of the men under Lu Bu's command are a simple bunch of thieves and rouges."

His thoughts swiftly sped back to the familiar sight of dark hair and fiery words, complete with a slender figure. Perhaps his mind should not have gone there in the first place, but he could not help it. The young lady in battle armor with sleek and womanly legs had gotten his attention over the past few days.

"Lu Lingqi," uttered Tong as a small smile graced his features. Just how in the world is that beautiful girl the daughter of someone like Lu Bu? I guess what they say is right… this world is one full of mystery."

A laugh of amusement burst free from his mouth. Its presence resonated through the trees before fading into the distance. He decided it was best not to think too much on it. After all, trying to figure out how a woman so attractive was the offspring of a man so fearsome and terrifying could take a lifetime.

However, as of today there was a thin sliver of hope. The young officer felt it in his heart. At least for the moment, the land of Wu was finally out of danger from Lu Bu's forces.


	16. Looming Battle

**City of Jianye**

The clashing of swords, a vicious clanging of metal to remind lesser men that they still lived. In the early hours of morning battle raged anew. Meanwhile, an overcast sky told of many an ill omen to befall those of justice on this, a cold daybreak in winter. A sudden attack, one to surprise even those with the sharpest of minds. Alarms rang out across the land, and warriors clad in scarlet red struggled to fight for their lives.

Sun Ce stood tensely within the expanse of his luxurious audience chamber. Arms folded, he eyed a soldier who fell at his feet in quivering terror, "Tell me. What is the meaning of this?"

"My lord," stammered the simple farmhand turned soldier, his voice quivering with fear as he spoke, "The enemy have a huge army marching directly this way. Jing soldiers, at least ten thousand. Our outer defences in the outlying towns were easily dispatched, and their forces will reach us here in the capital within a week at most."

"Ten thousand? Well, this is bothersome all right. We barely have the number here in Jianye to match them in an open battle." With that concerning thought in mind, Sun Ce placed a hand upon his chin and pondered a solution to try to save the already dire situation.

"I believe I have a solution, Master Sun Ce," a familiar voice to assist at a time most dire. Lu Meng stepped forth from his position beside the strategy table and smiled with confidence. He had a plan to put the lowly dogs of Jing in their place, "I recommend consolidating our forces her to fend off their attack. By requesting aid from both Wuji and Heifei we will be able to amass enough troops to hold strong."

"It's a good idea. Lu Meng. No, it's the best we've got right now!" Sun Ce gave a nod of approval to his vice strategist, "I'll leave the details to you. Right now, I need to prepare for the battl-"

With a horrendously loud screech, the grandiose audience chamber doorway came swinging open. "Brother, let me command the vanguard and attempt to push them back." The face of a delicate young lady clad in the armor of a battle-ready general. The princess of Wu arrived on the scene with ferocity that could only be matched by that of a roaring tiger.

"Shang Xiang," Sun Ce began in thoughtful response. His expression twisted. In truth, he feared for the safety of his only surviving sibling, and his sister no less. However, desperate times called for a truly fearsome response. It took a few moments more before The Little Conqueror made up his mind, but finally, he gave a nod, "Very well…. I will allow it. Nevertheless, please… be careful. I've already experienced the loss of one sibling, and I don't want to feel the grief of losing another."

Acceptance was the only thing Shang Xiang needed. Now she would be free to set foot on the battlefield and settle the score. Her light-pinkish lips twisted with a dark smile, a sinister smirk of determination. She felt a rising heat, the extreme embers of desire swirling within her, "I promise you, brother… I won't leave you. I will return to you alive, and more than that… I'll avenge Quan."

"Please princess," came Lu Meng with a respectful bow as he spoke, his hands clasped together in tune with his tone of reflection, "The people of this land dote upon you. Remember, you need only keep the enemy busy until relief forces from Wuji and Heifei arrive to press the counter attack. You must ensure the line holds, but not at the cost of your life."

"Exactly what Lu Meng said," Sun Ce nodded in steadfast agreement. If his sister lost her life, it would be a blow for the people of Wu. Alas, young leader moved to stand before his younger sister and placed a caring hand upon her shoulder. His expression softened, he couldn't stop thinking about the untimely passing of their brother. "The time will come when we finally get to take our revenge against Lu Bu for all of the people he ended. Until that day comes… I need you stay alive and be the flame to lead our forces into battle! Promise me…."

Brother Quan, Shang Xiang had always loved him dearly. She found it hard to resist the burning desire to settle the score, but she realized it wasn't that simple. Lu Bu was mighty indeed, and very few who had fought him lived to tell the tale. Also, the look in Ce's eyes, the sincerity of his words, she couldn't do anything but concede, "Okay, brother. I give you my word. I'll be sure to return and fight another day. When the time comes… we'll claim vengeance for Quan together."

"Thank you, Shang Xiang," Ce smiled, a genuine smile of warmth. In his heart, he felt so much relief.

The Wu princess finally relaxed with a gentle chuckle. Clasping her hands together, she gave a determined nod and slowly turned away from Lu Meng and her brother, "Well, if you will excuse me, I need to begin my preparations. If we only have a mere week to prepare it is best I begin now."

A pair of synchronized female bodyguards flanked Shang Xiang as she made her way toward the door. Wasting no time at all, she left just as quickly as she had arrived. With her gone now it left Sun Ce and Lu Meng standing alone in the vast expanse of the crimson velvet audience chamber. The color red, a signature of Wu at its absolute finest.

The quiet stillness served as a catalyst for creative thoughts. Sparks of genius flickered within Lu Meng's brain. As they were, there would be little chance of the Wu forces overcoming such a colossal disadvantage. However, Lu Su's pupil had something in mind to try to level the playing field. "My Lord," he started with surety. This had to work, "I have a second suggestion… that is of course… if you are willing to hear it?"

Another idea from his all too capable second strategist. Of course, he would hear Lu Meng out. In his mind there was no reason not to whatsoever. Punching his fists together enthusiastically, Sun Ce leaned up against the strategy table, "You bet, Lu Meng! You've always proven yourself capable to our cause before this. I bet whatever you have in mind is something we could pull off."

"Well, Master Sun Ce," Lu Meng pointed fervently toward the battle map. His finger rested upon a certain province upon the parchment scroll, "I believe it would be in our best interest to send one of our officers from Heifei to the neighbouring Xuchang. Currently Cao Pi and what remains of his late father's forces reside there. I am sure, given their current situation that if we presented them with a charismatic enough negotiator they could be persuaded to aid in our cause."

A most interesting plan indeed. To petition the young son of the late Cao Cao for aid might actually prove useful, Sun Ce thought. He took a moment to mull the idea over in his head for a moment. Given the dire need of their situation, it might just work, "Who do you have in mind?" He asked Lu Meng with an inquisitive voice, folding his arms, "We would have to send somebody with a good heart and some confidence."

"Two particular people come to mind," confessed Lu Meng. His mind fell upon the definitive traits of a duo. One, with a gorgeously womanly figure, a pale complexion and beautiful dark hair. The other, an anomaly in this land, a muscular gentleman with eyes of emerald green and golden. "I suggest we send Lady Lianshi to deal with this, and Yunqi as her escort, a protector of sorts."

"Lady Lianshi and the foreign warrior? That's not a bad idea." Sun Ce gave an amused chuckle at the thought, but nonetheless he felt impressed at the level of detail Lu Meng had considered. To send one of their most treasured lady warriors, and their mysterious foreign fighter too, such a combination would no doubt catch Cao Pi's interest, "I get it Lu Meng. That's pretty smart, to use their unique assets to peek Cao Pi's interest. It's a good idea, and I want you to get on it right away."

Lu Meng bowed with a contented smile curving his lips. His idea accepted, he now only needed to send word across to Heifei and put it into action, "Thank you for giving me a chance, my lord. I'll be sure not to let you down!"

Sun Ce let out a carefree laugh and shook his head before looking back to the strategy map, "Don't be so formal! After all, you're Lu Su's pupil, and one of our best! I have faith that you're gonna light the way for us in this coming battle."

Nodding, Lu Su looked back to the strategy table and pointed toward a couple of key provinces, including Xuchang, Heifei; Jianye, and Xiangyang, "Let me give you an idea of what I have in mind for the bigger scheme of things, my lord," Lu Meng began in a tone of deep concentration. "If we pull the aid of a small retinue of reserve forces from both Wuji and Heifei, they should provide enough men to bolster our defences and put us on equal fighting terms with our enemies from Jing. Now, according to our scouts, their leader is Huang Zu. I imagine this choice of general is deliberate to try and provoke us."

Sun Ce folded his arms and frowned in recollection of bitter memories. Huang Zu, perhaps one of the only people the Sun Family hated more than Lu Bu for the death of their patriarch, Sun Jian, "Oh, it's definitely a trap," the young ruler nodded in agreement, "But please, carry on. We're going to need a solid strategy to overcome a force so large."

Lu Meng gave a nod in response to his Lord and placed a handful of troop markers upon their map, "Once we have requested aid from our comrades we need only hold out long enough for them to bolster our numbers. Once everyone is coordinated, we should try and make a solid offensive push. I imagine by the since of the Jing army that they intend to try to crush us in one blow. They obviously don't expect us to mount an effective counter against a force of that size."

The bigger picture flickered to life within Sun Ce's mind as though it were a candle. He saw it now, the meaning of all Lu Meng's planning, and what he was hoping to achieve here. "I think I see where you're going with this, and if I do say so, it's pretty darn good. You're hoping to push the Jing Forces back, and providing we receive aid from Cao Pi, actually march upon Jing with our combined numbers and give them quite the scare."

"It's exactly as you say, Master Sun Ce," Lu Meng looked back to the battle map, and this time placed different troop markers, black ones, "The only thing standing between Lu Bu and Jing Province right now is the shattered remnants of Yuan Shu's forces. With that in mind, we can safely assume that Liu Biao won't risk pulling the larger bulk of his troops away from his northern border. He simply will not have the troops to coordinate a battle on several fronts. As we know, Lu Bu's army is truly massive in size."

"Hmm," Sun Ce pondered the full extent of the plan over once last time. It really did look like Lu Meng had all of his angles covered in detail. Lu Su was no joke when he decided to pick a protégé, "Alright…. This is our best shot, no doubt about it. Lu Meng, I'm leaving all of this to you! You're in charge of coordinating our plans until Lu Su returns from his errands in Wuji."

The strategist let out an approving chortle in response to the kind words of his lord, "I will dispatch messengers immediately."

* * *

The City of Chang'an, capital of the mighty Lu Bu and all those who served under him. It was the headquarters from which all the commands were given to his subordinates. From here, the land of might he had created was coordinated with the sly Chen Gong's whit, and his own superhuman strength. For a decade now, they had waged war against petty lords and their meaningless ideals. None had stopped them so far.

A huge throne room adorned with an array of diverse and deadly weaponry, shields and armor mounted upon the walls like trophies to show to the entire world, alongside darkened furs and black carpets amidst a sea of mighty dragon shaped pillars that held. This, it was the throne room from which Lu Bu and Chen Gong held council with their subordinates.

An ogre clad in midnight black armor, Lu Bu pulled his halberd from its place upon one of the wall mounts and gave a shallow grunt of disinterest. "Chen Gong," he began in his usual stern; gravelly voice, "I trust that everything goes to plan? I tire of those mindless fools from Jing blocking my path to conquest with their petty squabbles."

From the darkness slinked a shadow clad in darkened robes. In his hands, he clutched a large bamboo scroll. At the commands of his master, the man smirked with the sinister glee of a cobra about to strike, "But of course, Master Lu Bu," Chen Gong spoke menacingly as his fingers clutched the scroll in his hands; his weapon, ever tighter. "Everything is proceeding exactly as I envisioned it would… on both sides."

"Excellent," Lu Bu showed his approval with nothing more than a tiny smirk. He didn't need to do much else. From a man renowned for such strength, a single tiny gesture was almost godlike in scope. He twirled the halberd he held with one hand as if it were weightless, and stood in a dominating stance in the middle of the room, "Once everything falls into place, just give me the word! I'll use my might to topple any who stand in the way of our plans. They won't know what hit them…."

Chen Gong never ceased to find his master's enthusiasm when it came to the art of combat to be an enlightening thing. The next stage of his plan very much in mind, the devious strategist let in evil laugh of pride sleep free from his insidiously curved; smiling lips, "The Jing forces, led by Huang Zu, are moving exactly as he expected them to. Thanks to the pressure I applied, they will walk into that battle with a stern belief of victory. After all… what leader could possible expect to fail with a force of over fifty thousand men at his back?"

Lu Bu's tiny smirk widened in the corners of his mouth just the slightest bit. These fools from Jing were worthless in the scale of his larger plan of conquest, "They have not the minds to withstand you… nor the might to survive more than a second against me. If they cannot best us… they cannot be allowed to have a place in this world I seek to create."

"After all," Fengxian thought back to the days of Dong Zhuo's tyrannical rule over the land. Though it was well over ten years ago now, that petty minded slob still stood out in the legendary general's mind, "Weak men are incapable of protecting the petty power they cling to with their dirty hands. They will always cause more worthless struggles so that they can defend their worthless titles! The land we have created," continued Lu Bu in a sweeping gesture with his offhand, "The land we have created with our own two hands is different. It is a place ruled by absolute might. Only the strongest in both mind and body have a right to exist here."

Chen Gong nodded, briefly putting down his scroll so that he could clap at such words. They served to inspire him, as he firmly believed in the same ideology as his master. "Well said… Master Lu Bu. We should indeed keep on fighting to ensure that the land we have created lives on through the ages. Our world will be one of the most powerful might and minds, one free of weak men and feeble ruffians. I will use my intellect to ensure that our hard earned reality does not fade."

"Hmph," scoffed Lu Bu as he stood firm, a towering giant of impassable muscle and skill, "I expect nothing less from you, Chen Gong. Now… go! I want these pathetic vermin from Jing to be crushed so that we may continue upon our path to final rule! Send me word when it is time to march to battle."

With a bow, Chen Gong smiled with venomous intent toward their foes. He wanted nothing more than to crush them in a battle of wits upon the field of battle. Reaching for his scroll again, the Grand Strategist turned and began to make his way toward the door, "But of course, My Lord. Once I am through with them… their entire army will be nothing but a broken shadow of it's former self."

Stopping at the door one final time, he looked back to Lu Bu with sinister glee in his eyes, "Liu Biao is a fool for thinking that we would enforce his petty neutrality. As you said, Master Lu Bu, only the strongest in both body and mind are allowed to place here. So long as the forces of Jing keep on dancing to our tone… ultimate, victory will be ours in the end. Not a single officer they have is skilled enough to see through the scope of our grandiose plan…."

Lu Bu growled with ferocity matching that of a wild beast. The intoxicating allure of battle, and the fire that it sent burning through his veins. Battle would soon be at hand, the mighty Fengxian felt it in every fibre of his being. Soon the next step in their path to final victory would be here, and he would claim it for his own. "Fools… all of them. Fools that we will show the merciless strength of our unstoppable forces!"

Alas, shadows of war loomed over the land once more. The clouds overhead darkened in anticipation for a mighty clash of armies. One of the biggest battles in the land was about to begin, and it's stage would not only be the lands of Wu, but also the unsuspecting province of Jing. Such thoughts of strategic victory filled Chen Gong with a sense of unmatched glee and suspense, "Everything is proceeding exactly as I planned. These simpletons truly have no idea what I have in store for them…. Rest assured however…. By the time this comes to an end, the entire world will worship my name."


	17. Desires

"Master… why do you cry?"

Tears that sang a requiem for a past he could behold no longer. Blond hair and green eyes, a mysterious foreigner in a land far away from home. He had nothing, not a single shred of recollection apart from the name with which he was gifted. Alas, time ticked on, the days marched by, and the young warrior remained in service to the lands of Wu, locked in an eternal battle against the might of Lu Bu. Stationed in Heifei castle, the lieutenant sat in his quarters with his most dedicated servant – his secret love.

Yunqi felt the weight of the world upon his shoulders – a sigh of defeat slipping free to symbolise just how tired he felt, "I cry because I tire of not knowing the truth about my past. I'm nameless – such a burden weighs down upon me, Ai."

Something pulled inside Ai's chest at the admission of those words from the man she served. The sadness in his heart, those slowly pooling silvery tears in his bright, mysterious eyes, they made her want to comfort him in his time of need, "Please do not fear for what you cannot remember, Master… no… Yunqi. There is nothing to stop you from reaching new heights even if you are no longer privy to the memories of your past."

A storm cracked overhead, pattering raindrops against the castle's side proving to be an adequate source of sound to penetrate the intoxicating silence in the room. Yunqi stood from his seat, adjusted the strings of his red-dyed vest, and shook his head sadly, "How I admire your optimism, Miss Ai. If only things were that simple. The only thing I wish for is to know my name – my real name, that is. As soon as I can find that out I'll feel a weight off my chest like you wouldn't believe."

Smiling softly, Ai pattered across the floor barefoot, pulling the band from her ponytail as she went. In a single moment of lustre, her beautiful dark hair pooled down her back in a mesmerizing fashion. "Would you allow me to hold you, Master Yunqi? If I'm being honest… seeing you like this makes me feel such a pain in my heart… I wish to hold you, to make all of the sorrow you feel in the world disappear."

The most beautiful flicker of compassion – of course Ai would be the one to set his frayed thoughts to a peaceful rest at a time like this. Yunqi nodded in agreement, opening his arms wide in a showing of warmth and welcome to his lady attendant, "Of course you can, Ai. Also, as I said to you the other day, please do not hesitate to call me by the namesake Call me Yunqi. You need not be so uptight and formal when we're in private like this."

"Of course… forgive me," the petite servant girl threw her slender arms around the broad shoulders of her master and squeezing him tightly, purring with affection as she returned her hold, squeezing her middle tightly.

"Oh Yunqi," she sighed sadly, her deep brown eyes overcast with a little aura of sadness, "How I want more than anything for you to feel happy with the lot in life you've been given."

This was simply the best he could ask for right now – to have the young lady he cared for so deeply to be at his side. Resting his head upon her shoulder, Yunqi drew the girl in close, squeezing her tightly but lovingly as his hand slinked upward to rest upon the middle of her back, "I feel such gratitude for simply being able to meet you, Ai. If Lord Sun Ce hadn't assigned you to me when I arrived here, I don't know what I'd have done."

"M-master," Miss Ai felt the intense thumping of her heart within the confines of her chest, the warmth of the room creating an atmosphere most beautiful, most romantic; she dared to think it passionate. A soft red hue across her soft cheeks, the girl placed her fragile hands upon the shoulders of Yunqi, leaned in, and closed her eyes, "I wish to share my lips with you, Milord. Will you return my affections?"

The truth of his emotions, the draw like the sky to the night stars – the emerald-eyed warrior knew his feelings clearly, "It would be my honor, Miss Ai…."

The lady shuddered as she felt it – the softness of her lord's moist lips brushing against her own. She squeaked in bliss for a moment as her senses kicked in, allowing her to take a bolder initiative, "Mmm," a gentle whine escaped as she melted into the warmth of their lips' shared dance, nothing and nobody to stop them in this – their little moment of love and compassion.

The silence was broken now by not just the rain – but also the sound of lips caressing, the faint shadows of their two forms entwined within the darkness. Ai's body shuddered in bliss as their kiss sparked hotter, getting more and more powerful with every moment that past. Their mouths agape, feasting lovingly upon one another in bliss, they struggled back and forth to claim dominance, the brightly burning soul of the lady overcoming that of her muscular master.

Hands roamed and wandered almost musically, masquerading in the concealment of darkest night – behind the safety of a locked door. The two lovers remained locked, entwined in an unbreakable hold the likes of which they'd never experienced before. Body ablaze with romantic desire, Ai slowly separated from Yunqi, tiny gaps of wanting coming free from her mouth.

"Milord. Tis it wrong of me to feel such a strong desire in my heart for you? I yearn to be _with_ you more than anything else. I," she sighed again, her entire petite frame shivering hard under the force of her needs, "I wish to free you from the pain you feel…."

Yunqi shook his head stiffly from side to side, his two pooling eyes of deepest green alive with a fire to rival a tiger of Wu. Before him was a goddess, one he wished to reach new heights of love and understanding with above all else. Smiling, he took her hands into his own and drew her in, their lips smacking together in yet another kiss.

However, when they parted, "Ai, please stay with me, this night and all of the others beyond. You will be my lady regardless of the bindings of status or class," he slowly slithered his hand upward, bringing it to rest in the straightened locks of her dark, ebony hair, "There is nothing wrong with the bond we share – nor will there ever be a force powerful enough to separate us."

The gentle-natured servant nodded in consent to her master, her heart afloat in a deepest pool of water, "Then I shall remain standing loyally at your side, always…."

Ai reached back nervously, wrapping her fingers around the bow-shaped string tied neatly at the back of her neck. She took a deep breath, nodding to herself contentedly, "Then please, Master Yunqi… bear witness to all that I am… take me into your arms…."

With a single pull of the string – her garment fell. As if guided by an invisible wind, or perhaps a special kind of magical enchantment, the lone piece of clothing to conceal her modesty floated to the ground. There she stood, one leg nervously crossed over the other, her arms folded behind her back as she leaned forward, all of her beauty on show, "I hope I am to your liking, Master…. I have never- I've never been in the embrace of a man before…. This will… be my first time…."

Yunqi felt his cheeks heated, the redness in them becoming so bright that it could well have illuminated the room without the use of candles. He took a moment to steady his breathing, surprised rather pleasantly by the sight before his eyes, "My God…. Ai, you're beautiful…."

In a single smooth movement, the officer of Wu cast aside his jacket and flung it to the corner of the room, his toned, well-defined chest on show for the woman of his desires. He stood from the bed, slowly moving closer step by step, until he took her, bare and wondrous, into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, handling her with care and caution as if she were a paperweight.

Ai swooned under the intensity of the moment, "Yunqi," her heart fluttered in her chest. Slowly, one-step at a time, she was being brought closer and closer toward the bed, "I love you. I love you more than the stars in the sky."

Her back rested against the bed linen as her master set her down, Ai felt entire body pulse in a moment of glee. She started up at Yunqi, and he back at her, ready to take their first step together into a world of happiness. This would be their first night, a night which would mark the depth of their love.

"I promise you Ai, I'll be gentle…. I'll treat you with kindness…."

The Servant girl's senses flared, her smile becoming the widest it had ever been, "Master…."

* * *

Darkness – a blackness all-consuming to obscure even the brightest of lights. From the bottom of an endless pit, a land in which dreamers resided there came an awakening. The aching of the morning after. A groan of exhaustion from the lips of an angel. Slowly, sight returned to eyes dulled by rest, and from the nothingness she returned.

"Ai… Ai... Ai! Hey… can you hear me? C'mon!"

With a flutter of her lashes, Ai found herself assaulted full force by light from the open window. She cried out, "Just a few moments longer. I have to be awake at five to prepare the Master's clothing…."

"A little late for that, I'm afraid." A gentle hand shook her, followed by the same all too familiar voice she'd grown to care so deeply for, "You need to get yourself moving, Ai. We''re being sent on a very important diplomatic assignment, and I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

The gravity of it all finally sink in. A single moment was all it took for Ai to sit bolt upright, and through blurry eyes become acquainted with her surroundings yet again. She wore her nightclothes, her messy and brushed to one side, her bedding sat neatly upon the floor. Yunqi stirred down at her, smiling as warmly as the sunshine beaming through the window, "Morning. Goodness, you must be t-"

The reality struck home at last. In a single deftly swift movement the young servant sprung up from her bed in an apologetic fluster, bowing wildly as if she'd broken a sacred oath, "I'm sorry… sorry… sorry sorry! Forgive me, I seem to have overslept!"

Ai blushed as she felt herself stopped, caught by the shoulder mid-stride and held in place. Yunqi spun her around, an innocent expression upon his suave features, "I'm sure I can forgive you, Ai. You certainly looked like you were having a nice dream, whatever in the world it might've been."

"Dream? What are you-"

Flashes of memory, reminders of something most special, a moment to be etched into her heart forever. The loving embrace of the master, his kind word, his kisses, his romantic affections. The girl flushed bright red, resting a hand upon the beating heart in her chest. Suddenly she felt more than a little bit unhappy, "A dream," she spoke sadly, "Yes… a dream, of course…. How foolish of me…."

Turning away, Ai let a grumpy little sigh slip free from her lips, her eyes staring down at the velvet carpet as an emptiness washed over her, "Please excuse me, Master Yunqi. I need to prepare your robes for day. I shan't take a moment."

"But I've no need for them," The blond-haired warrior replied with a friendly smirk across his lips, "As I was saying when I tried to wake you… I've been assigned an important diplomatic mission by Lord Sun Ce. We're going to be marching with a small guard detail to Xuchang to petition a lord named 'Cao Pi' for aid against Jing province."

"And you," Ai fluttered as if she had wings, her spirits rejuvenated by the news, "….You decided to take me along with you? Master…. How kind of you!"

"But of course," he moved in front of the lady to flash her his coolest smile, "I wasn't going to leave you behind by yourself, Ai. Not only that, but Lady Lianshi is coming along too. We're going to be embarking on this mission together."

Ai felt something twist up inside – just like that; the rain clouds were setting in again. Lady Lianshi, hmm? "I see," she spoke glumly, hand resting upon her chest once again, "If you'll excuse me, Master… I must pack my belongings for the journey ahead…."

Just like that, she slipped free from his grip – bolting toward the door as fast as a horse in mid cavalry charge. Her eyes felt damp, droplets of water seeping free and rolling down her face. Not wanting to be here a moment longer, she reached for the door and pulled it upon, zipping outside with the swift of a scout delivering a letter.

There the lady stood, outside in the long, luxurious hallway of Heifei castle, the decadent statues and wide rouge carpets spanning out before her. Alone at last, she doubled over, the pain her heart too much to beat. A yelp came from her lips, quickly turning into little sobs she muffled with her hands. Droplets of water, tears of sadness from her eyes darkest brown pitter-pattered across the carpet.

"It was a dream…. Nothing but a dream," Looking back toward the door – the room that she had just departed from, Ai smiled sadly, her eyes wet and stained with tears, "Oh master…. How I wish I could tell you the truth of my heart…."

Dabbing her eyes against her nightclothes, a long day stretched out before her, Ai slowly made her way toward the servant's quarters at the end of the hall to change into her daytime garbs.

"What cruel tricks my mind plays on me when I slumber…."


	18. The Battle of Jianye - Part I

"Drive them back!" Sun Shang Xiang – the vanguard for this, the first of the battles to come against the forces of Jing.

With them so close to the capital, she knew the odds facing her. If the Jing armies broke through her line of three-thousand then there would be little to stop them from taking a direct passage to Jianye. The plan was simple – hold the line until the first wave of reinforcements from Heifei castle arrived, and then try to push the invaders back toward the boarder.

That said - the warrior princess knew the risks involved in this most nerve-wracking plot. In order for things to move along without a hitch there needed to be flawless precision. A single misstep would mean the end – especially while so heavily outnumbered.

She looked out to the battlefield with a bitter smile, the scene around her acted as a catalyst for the raging emotions burning within her veins. The red lifeblood inside her body coursed with the desire for revenge. Payback, hatred, and most importantly, bitterness. Since the loss of her brother Quan things had changed for Shang Xiang.

As soldiers in armor of both red and purple clashed in a bloody melee, the lady of Wu mounted her pristine white horse and looked to her most trusted bodyguard, May Yin for support. "We ride into battle… and we shall use all of our power to drive these invaders from our home."

"As you say, milady." May Yin reached for her sword and looked onward to the hellish scene of battle playing out just a short half-mile ahead.

These were the first skirmishes, but if there was to be any victory then they needed to strike as hard and as fast as possible. With that in mind, Shang Xiang gave her mount a light kick with the side of her foot and galloped headlong toward the fray.

Nodding with a concerned expression, May Yin quickly followed suit, "It is my job to keep you safe from all harm, my Lady Shang Xiang…. Please do not go ahead without me."

* * *

In the thick of combat swords and spears clashed with vicious intent. Soldiers in red parried and ran through their foes from Jing as best they could, while the invaders seemed to be using their superior numbers in an attempt to gain ground.

Lady Shang Xiang circled the fray on horseback and drew her bow – anchoring her body in an impressive showing of balance as she drew back her bow.

"Keep it steady… no distractions." She kept her hand as still as possible – two arrows held tight and were almost ready for the release. Eyes on the prize, she narrowed her gaze toward a pair of heavily armed captains and nodded. "Fire…."

With a light twang, the arrows zipped forth with deadly precision. In a moment of darkest glee the lady of Wu watched as they struck home and the two soldiers tumbled to the ground in a pool of most vibrant red. "No escape…. I won't let anyone harm this land or the people I care about… never again."

Jumping down from her mount, Shang Xiang discarded the bow she held and reached toward her back for a pair of sharpened circular blades. "My Chakrams," she nodded sternly as her slender, pale hands brought the weapons to bare.

Their sharpened edges glimmered softly against the rising sun. Morning – and yet this open plane upon which they did battle was already strewn with so much death and carnage. Such a thought brought the thoughts of the princess to a much darker place.

"Quan," Her hands tightened around the hilts of the Chakram blades. Her fallen brother, lost amidst a sea of blood and tragedy during the battle again Lu Bu at Chang'an. So many people died that day, each of their faces burned into her memories everlasting.

"Zhou Yu, Han Dang… Huang Gai... and so many more." Her eyes clenched shut. Tears – ones of both rage and malice against the endless losses across this once beautiful land.

"I REFUSE TO LET YOUR DEATHS BE IN VEIN!" With an all-powerful scream Shang Xiang opened her eyes to the scene of carnage. With the ferocity of a tiger her legs bolted forward.

Barging headfirst into thickest of the fighting she took powerful and precise swings of her weapons toward the necks of her foes. Severing limbs from bodies and tearing through the soldiers of Jing – she became an unstoppable instrument of war. Her inner power was at its fullest now in the thickest of battle.

"….For those I love… I'll burn my enemies with the ferocity of the tiger!" Those words echoed across the field of battle – her reflexes moving faster than she'd ever thought possible before. In a burning red aura, Shang Xiang demolished countless Jing soldiers in her path with elegant swings of the weapons in her hand. Her body, still surrounded by that same burning red aura of power, burned any and all who dared get near, their cries of pain searing the field of battle as she went.

Finally – the smoke around the lady warrior cleared with a powerful gust of wind. Around her was nothing but a scattered mass of fallen Jing soldiers. She breathed hard – the air burning her lungs as she tried to stabilize herself. In a moment of sobering reflection, Shang Xiang looked back the red-clad soldiers of Wu, and gave a raised fist of encouragement.

"You soldiers are the finest of this land! You were handpicked by my brother to serve as the protectors of Wu! Each and every one of you has the power to fight off a dozen foes on your own and still keep on fighting! Show me your strength… show me the fire in your heart!"

The words of Shang Xiang brought a great silence down upon the blood-encrusted field of battle. Troops of both sides simply stood in silent awe as the woman warrior proclaimed such bold words. Grains of sand slid forth in the hourglass – seconds dragged on to make a minute.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" A mighty cheer erupted from the soldiers of Wu as they rallied around their leader. Chanting and pumping their sword-baring hands into the air, they charged forth with renewed strength.

Alas, Shang Xiang watched as the mighty red tide came crashing into the Jing invaders and began to rip through them with vicious abandon. "I'll lead these men to victory… and I won't due until the life of my brother has been avenged.

Footsteps in the dirtied ground – they caught the attention of the princess. Turning back, she caught a familiar sight, "May Yin," she sighed with relief and relaxed her stance. "Are you okay? Please tell me you are uninjured…."

"I'm just fine, milady." Reaching behind – May Yin released her luxurious ebony hair from the binding of its ponytail. As a second gust of wind swept across the morning battlefield it swayed in the wind most beautifully."

Stepping forth, the beautiful bodyguard took up her rightful place beside Shang Xiang, "Your speech… it was most beautiful indeed, my lady. If you will permit me to say… your late father and brother would be most proud of you…."

Those words – Shang Xiang felt them penetrate her fiery armor and hit home where her heart was softest. To hear such a thing said, it brought her at least some solace in her actions. "Thank you, May Yin," the princess replied softly, hand resting gently upon her heart.

Looking out to the field of battle once again, the beautiful woman of royalty gripped her Chakrams a second time, looking across to her protector with a confident smile. "Come, my friend. Let us charge forth and win this battle in the name of all those who depend upon us…."

A respectful bow from May Yin – she tossed aside her battle-dinted helm and gave a most genuine flash of warmth. "As you wish milady. No matter what… I will remain at your side until the battle is done."

With flames of power pulsing in their hearts, the two lady warriors of Wu advanced. There was battle to do – and Shang Xiang would not rest until the enemy rued this day.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Desolation and anger – the sight at the Jing main camp was an extremely sombre one indeed. Soldiers hurried back and forth, while others were charging forth with a haste most extreme.

"Master Huang Zu," came the cries of a hurried soldier as muddied feet splashed across the dampened ground. "I bring urgent news," bowed on hand and knee, the lowly peasant continued with renewed haste. "The Wu forces have somehow managed to rally. They staved off our first skirmish forces with almost no casualties. Worse still… they are slowly advancing this way."

"Impossible." The general Huang Zu – a slightly aged but muscular gentleman of imposing stature. A thin blackish-brown beard and his face with a lone battle scar, he stood like a thunderous giant.

Reaching for his sword, Zu looked to the messanger with a frightful bitterness searing in his eyes. "How are they managing to push us back like this? We outnumber them almost four to one."

Quickly – he needed to think of something to deal with this most unexpected happening. After all – if he failed then his life would be in danger. There had to be something he coul- Yes! That was it!

"Soldier," Huang Zu's gruff voice thundered as he turned back from his pondering – a reflexive hand resting against his beard as he went. "I know what must be done to stop these pitiful fools from Wu once and for all…."

"Yes… my lord?" A questioning gaze from the common foot soldier as he waited for a command.

A sinister emotion – hatred for these pitiful weaklings of Wu, Huang Zu felt it swimming through his veins as he brought the power of his voice to bare yet again. "Send word to Gan Ning's unit…. Have them deploy at the pass just north of our secondary encampment. That way… when this vanguard force starts getting closer…. They will get much more than they initially bargained for."

"As you wish my lord." With a bow of his head the soldier hurried off in the direction from which he had previous came.

Alone now with his thoughts, Huang Zu looked to the sun in the cloudy sky, "In just a few short days my forces will be knocking on the doors of Jianye. When I take the city for myself, I will finally have the honor and prestige I deserve. No longer will those within Master Liu Biao's court be able to question me."

His first clenched tightly as a smirk most bitter twisted his dried, cracked lips, "At long last power and glory will be mine for the taking…. Lord Liu Biao will be recognized by Lu Bu's armies… and I will finally be able to finish the job I started… by removing that brat Sun Ce's head from his body… soon… very soon."

"The flames of Wu shall be extinguished… and victory will be ours."


	19. True Feelings

A cool evening breeze swept through the surrounding woodland. The last rays of light were long since gone – leaving a group of weary travellers in need of respite. One-hundred men, a diplomatic party in charge of a very important mission for the war-torn kingdom of Wu. In charge of this expedition was a beautiful lady warrior, and her second in command, a golden-haired rogue, a foreigner to this land.

Camp was made for the night – soldiers kept watch from their positions as the others, merchants delivering tokens of good faith, and bodyguards to the retainers, took their time to rest. However: there was one person of the large group that couldn't sleep no matter how hard they tried.

Yunqi sat up – legs crossed as he gazed out toward a moonlit lake just south of the treeline. His thoughts ran in overdrive in recollection of the many events that had transpired.

"I've been in this land for months now," he sighed, running a hand through his blond hair, "It's been so long I'm close to losing track of the time… and I'm still no closer to regaining what I've lost."

Most people struggled with their sense of identity. No, Yunqi felt a burning frustration toward more than just that. His very memories, the very person he was remained trapped under lock and key, until to be unlocked if he managed to succeed at a most mountainous task.

"Help the people of Wu defeat Lu Bu… only then can I regain my memories. Still, it makes me wonder… what kind of person was I before all this? I remember nothing but the basics needed for survival. I'm twenty-two years of age and for some reason I have an instinctive knowledge of hand-to hand combat. Beyond that… I know nothing."

A frustrated sigh – Yunqi sank his fist into the dirt – cursing the moon with a shout. His powerful eyes of green panned upward, catching a flicker of the lunar light. Meanwhile, his other hand wandered, entering into the pocket of his finely adorned red combat garments.

From within them he plucked his weapon, a pair of brass knuckles with a silvery shine – staring at them in recollection. "These were with me when I first arrived in this land… my only means of defence. I can't master a sword of a spear like so many others here…. No… instead I need to rely on my fists for protect-"

The trees rustled – Yunqi's back flaring in alarm in response. He turned – eyes narrowed in cautious flare. "Who's there? It's late…. Show yourself."

He waited – preparing to jump at a moment's notice. These roads were plagued with bandits, so he'd been told.

"It is only me. Please, calm yourself, Yunqi." The softness of a voice, one the young fighter remembered fondly. His vision caught the beautiful sight of porcelain skin and luxurious dark hair – with lips curved into a smile.

"Lianshi," he nodded softly, "Milady…. I thought you'd be taking the time to rest at this late hour."

"No," she shook her head – coming closer. Yunqi eyed her with a delicate smile – taking a moment to glance toward her attire.

She wore a luxurious gown of red – her dark locks of hair held in place in long winding braids. With every moment, the lady came closer, eventually sitting beside Yunqi with a gentle turn of her lips.

"I wanted to be sure you were okay," she admitted quietly, placing one of her whitish hands upon the young man's shoulder. "Ever since we left Jianye you've been very withdrawn."

"…I watched you from afar," Lianshi admitted with a light crimson flush upon her cheeks, "You seem to be lost in your thoughts, and your expression wears quite the troubled frown."

Yunqi let out a bitter chuckle – closing his eyes in thought. So she'd seen him looking so dejected? This wasn't good. How could he possibly explain the true extent of how he felt toward his lot in life?

No – he had to tell her something. The lady had gone out of her way to find him, after all. To send her away with little more than an excuse would've been most ungentlemanly.

"I'm worried… that's my problem." Yunqi opened his eyes again, his gaze of green meeting with Lianshi's brown leer. "This land is plagued by war. Mere months ago we struggled to survive against the forces of Lu Bu… and now the armies of Jing attack us. I suppose I want to do more… to end the fighting… it feels like my purpose."

"Yun," Lianshi sighed – placing her other hand upon his free shoulder. The young man found himself been turned to face the beautiful woman entirely, their mutual gaze causing his heartbeat to quicken. She looked so amazingly radiant under the shine of the moon.

"Worry not," the lady continued with a smile, "No matter how much we struggle… in the end we will prevail. I like to believe that there is always hope for a better tomorrow… a tomorrow where the honest people can live their life without fear or suffering."

Shi tightened her grip, leaning closer and closer with each passing moment. They were close, so close in fact that Yunqi could feel the warmth of her body. They nestled close – with their faces mere inches apart. "For so long I was empty… awash with sadness for those I've lost… but now…"

Yunqi's mind floated softly upon every fragile word of the heavenly lady. He took note of his heartbeat, registering every thump as she came closer and closer. For so long he'd felt lost at sea without someone to guide him home. Indeed, at times his only solace had been Lianshi.

"Lianshi," Yunqi rasped, his heart thundering with every passing moment. He yearned for understanding – and he yearned for compassion. More than that, he yearned for comfort in this bizarre foreign land. "Milady… if somebody sees us like this then it could be the cause of problems."

"I'm aware," she chuckled softly, leaning in and taking Yunqi into her embrace. Her warmth was wonderful, overpowering to his frayed and tired senses. She pulled him close, allowing him to rest upon the expanse of her chest as she hugged him tight. "However… I believe that you and I both have suffered long enough. Indeed… I cannot deny the truth of my feelings…."

Yunqi melted into the comfort of Lianshi's hold – his senses flaring under every touch of her fingers as they caressed the side of his face. He gazed upward, eyes ablur. His mind told him that this needed to stop, that there could be consequences for enjoying the warmth of a woman's comfort. However, his heart told him very differently.

"But Milady," Yunqi tried once more to struggle against the weight of his heart, "You're a woman who commands so much love and respect from the people… there would m-"

"Silence, Yun," she smiled softly, "From this day forward I want you to know the fullest desire of my heart."

The red organ in Yunqi's chest kicked hard – his mind running in overdrive as a most amazing sensation clouded his thoughts. The delicate wonderment of lips caressed his own, his whole body sinking into a world of personal bliss.

"Mmmm," Lianshi cooed softly as their lips smacked gently in a connection most sincere. Yunqi could taste her, the sweetness of her membranes as she deepened their loving dance. Silence echoed from the surrounding woodland, only to be broken by the sound of moist lips fused in deepest compassion.

The blond fighter couldn't contain himself any longer – his heartfelt desire taking hold. He slinked his arms around Lianshi's beautifully proportioned middle, moaning into her, as their kiss became all the deeper. He enjoyed every moment, taking in tang of her glistening saliva with accepting glee.

When they parted, Lianshi gave a gentle chuckle, snuggling close to Yunqi and placing her head against his shoulder. "I hold such powerful feelings for you, Yun. I confess those to you now with a promise… my heart bound to yours by this kiss."

"Milady," Yunqi squeezed her tight, his pale cheeks ablaze with deepest red, "I don't know what to say…. A woman like yourself… one with such a kind heart…. I fail to understand. I have nothing I could possibly give you in return."

"The reason for my feelings are quite simple, Yun," she smiled, guiding him closer for yet another gentle peck against his lips, "We live in a land that is teetering on brink of chaos. Since Lu Bu gained control of imperial power, the fighting has only worsened… and if the world I love so dearly is to burn… I'd rather stand beside one that I love so dearly…."

"Lianshi…." Yunqi gave a faint smile, his eyes dampened with gentle tears. "….Your words… they warm my heart more than you could possibly imagine."

"Now, however," the lady warrior edged back – carefully releasing Yunqi from her hold, "I must go… before people in the camp realize that I have gone. But… tonight I shall ask you just a single thing."

Lianshi gazed with longing; Yunqi saw it in those deepest, darkest eyes of hers. "I ask that you take my feelings into consideration, Yun. Think long and hard upon your own feelings, and give me an answer when you are ready. Until that day comes I shall wait for you ardently… and we shall meet like this to spend time together…."

"If your answer is a yes," Lianshi continued with a shy smile, "Then it is my hope that one day… when you rise to become a fully-fledged general, a man recognized for his talents… that we will be allowed to marry. I would love nothing more than to stand by your side, not just in battle, but as your wife…."

With that, Lianshi turned away, giving one final well-mannered wave of the hand, "Goodnight, Yun, and please rest easy. We have a long march ahead of us tomorrow…."

The lady warrior hurried along not long after that, leaving Yunqi, his heart still thumping hard, alone with his thoughts. Alas, he'd been given a confession of love, something he'd never expected to happen in this strange land of foreign ideals and concepts.

He needed a moment – he had to clear his head before returning to camp. Still resting upon the bank of the river, he stared toward the glittering stars in the midnight sky. His thoughts kept returning to that precious moment, his kiss with Lianshi played over many a time in her mind.

With a smile, he stretched his fingers, bringing them to touch against his lips, "She was so warm… so delicate…. I never imagined a kiss could be so heartfelt and loving."

With a fragile sigh, Yunqi rested his head against the ground, his gaze now fully lost amidst a sea of gentle lights. "Now I have a second important choice to make. Do I accept her feelings? I promised myself when I first came here that I wouldn't get attached, that I'd do nothing but what was needed to regain what I'd lost."

Such a line of thought brought a cautious pang of warning within his chest. "I worry that if I get too attached to this land and its people… that I might not want to leave."

A cautious shake of the head, Yunqi needed it so that he could bring his thoughts back into check. "I don't belong here…."

Yet something at that moment brought a calming flare to his heart. Memories of his recent life, and they were far from negative.

"Lady Lianshi… she gave me a name and helped me find my sense of purpose… and now she confesses feelings for me. Now I stand here… having to make a choice. Do I remain cautious and follow the path of my fate… the road that Zuo Ci demanded I take… or do I embrace my heart and find some solace?"

Whatever choice Yunqi made – he was starting to believe one thing all too clearly:

"The longer I'm here… the more I find my fate irreversibly tied together with the people of Wu. That's why I'm afraid…. If I get too deeply attached… will I still be able to turn back?"


	20. Tribal Fury

Screams and clanging steel tore through the silence – desecrating the air with uncaring viciousness. His senses pushed from the depths of sleep to the height of chaos, Yunqi sprang up from the confines of his bed in alarm. Taking deep breaths to steady himself, the golden-haired warrior slid a pair of battle-ready hands into his pockets, producing his weapon of choice.

In his hands, he held a pair of shimmering, silver brass knuckles. They glowed with an aura of bizzare power under the dim illumination of candlelight. It was almost unreal, especially considering they'd never done it before.

He needed to act now, and act fast. With every passing second, the confusion only mounted. Breathing hard, the young martial artist slipped the weapons into place, rushing out of his tent. Whatever was happening in the dead of night, he would soon get to the bottom of.

"We're under attack! Tribal savages!" A soldier blocked as best he could, looking to Yunqi with terror before a blade, sharpened to a perfect silvery sheen, sank most horrifically into the side of his neck. Blood spewed forth, staining the cold dirt ground a crimson hue.

"Tribals?!" Yunqi's voice echoed in furious confusion. This was the first time he'd ever heard of such people. After all, the months he'd spent in this turbulent land had done little to prepare him for the first sight of such things.

His best choice was to stand firm, fists held high, and examine the situation. Utter pandemonium roared across the expanse of the camp, the one peaceful place of rest becoming that of a fierce battlefield.

"That's them, it seems. Simple dress and curved, sharpened swords. They hold a different sway to common bandits, that's for sure."

Muscular warriors, both male and female, dark skinned from the blaze of sun, exotic features and painfully etched dark tattooed markings across the expanse of their bodies, ran rampant. Barely clad save for simple leather armor and ragged attire, they shouted back and forth amidst the fires.

The foreign warrior, eyes of green glowing bright against the light of the moon, stood strong, anchoring his feet into the ground. These strange fighters, almost unreal in their dress and way of speech, gave birth to the slightest hint of terror in the deepest depths of his heart.

Yet he had to fight them – no matter what feelings they spurred within his innermost. If he simply stood back and let them continue in their burning raid, the entire camp and all of its inhabitants would be gone, washed away - yet more victims amidst this land of war.

"I can't let that happen," he whispered in near silence, hands tightening with a blazing determination. "It falls on me as a warrior of Wu to fight in the name of Lord Sun Ce. No, it goes beyond that. I can't die here. If I do… then I'll never be granted the freedom I was promised."

Footsteps thundered through the dirt, crunching underfoot against the dead autumn leaves. It snapped Yun from his monologue, and he turned in the direction of the offending sound. His body tensed with nervous adrenaline – a girl, covered in black ink markings and with wild hair, lunged with screaming bloodlust.

' _I need to move… If I don't get out of the way she's going to cleave me in two. I don't want to fight a woman… but she leaves me no choice. It's either me or her, and I've no intention of dying out here without fulfilling my purpose.'_

Returning from his thoughts with but a moment to spare, Yunqi slid backward on two agile feet. The blade of the lady fighter, sharpened to perfection, skidded past with just an inch of room to spare. Such a revelation caused the battle spirit within his blood to burn even hotter. If he'd been just a fraction slower, his head would've been rolling across the ground by now.

"Dammit," the blond breathed hard, bringing up his fists in preparation for the battle to come. "She means business. She seriously means to kill me…."

"Scum," The voice of his attacker – shrill and yet so very powerful, held enough weight to silence him outright. "You talk of my wanting to end your life, but your kind are no better! Soldiers of Lu Bu that wish to exterminate my people!"

Lu Bu? What did he have to do with any of this? Intrigued, Yun kept a safe distance and listened intently, watching carefully as the young woman tossed aside her sword, pulling a pair of small-serrated daggers from the thigh straps beneath her primitive, ragged skirt.

"You speak of Lu Bu," Yunqi spat with venom, ready to strike at any moment, "I assure you, we're not a part of his army. In fact, we're envoys of Lord Sun Ce, on a diplomatic mission to request aid from Cao Pi of Xuchang!"

"Like I'd believe that," the young woman replied with violent intensity, taking slow, careful steps closer, "The tribe of Xing were once large and powerful. That was until the day Lu Bu gained power as emperor. His officers did as they pleased after that, hunting us down as 'savages' as training for his troops."

"Rest assured… we're not a part of Lu Bu's armies. My name is Yunqi… and I'm a foreigner to this land. I'm a lieutenant under the orders to alongside Lady Lianshi of Wu to-"

"Quiet," the girl's lone word was freezing cold, utterly contempt and unforgiving in every way. "I'm done listening to what you have to say. If you really are a warrior worthy of respect then prove it to me. Defeat me in battle and I'll call off this attack…."

"My name is Qui," she declared boldly, twirling the weapons in her hands with flawless efficiency. "Though I am still young, mere days past my eighteenth year, I have assumed control of this clan after the murder of my father. I desire to exact painful revenge upon Lu Bu's generals for senselessly destroying my people."

There was a fire in the woman's eyes. Yun saw it clearly as daylight. Taking short breaths to steady himself, the brawler held fast, taking what little moments, he could to look over this 'Qui' girl before she no doubt attacked.

In terms of stature, she was petite, barely above five feet in terms of height, but such a thing only made her ferocity even more terrifying. Her figure bore curvaceous flare, her rounded legs covered just barely by tattered garments resembling a shirt, were covered in battle scars and markings. Meanwhile, her slender arms bore several tattoo-like markings on both sides, scrawled haphazardly with foreign meaning, in dark ink. Her face, though youthful, lay covered in the vibrant red of war paint, while two powerful brown eyes burning with red-hot intensity.

Yunqi's mind ran in overtime to process everything he'd seen. She appeared beautiful and deadly. Indeed, he was no doubt in for a violent battle. Bracing himself, the warrior of Wu raised his fists with determination, flexed his arms, and fell back into a battle ready position, running the edge of his heel into the dirt to adjust his standing.

"Very well, Qui." Hoarse and dry, his voice spun out amidst the darkness of night with perfect focus. Prepared for battle, Yunqi beckoned her forth. "Give me everything you've got…. I'll be sure not to let you down!"

* * *

"YUNQI!" A familiar voice, loud and booming across the sea of battle, tore him from his focus. From the corner of his eye the young rogue caught sight of a familiar figure – pale skin of ivory perfection, and a tall, curvy figure wrapped in a majestic red dress. Lady Lianshi, rushed through the masses of tribal fighters, tearing through them with a pair of hooked blades.

"I can deal with these ones here," she continued, parrying a sword and kicking one of the savages to the ground. "Keep your wits about you and defeat her! Once we have her bound in chains her little band of brutes will have no choice but to surrender."

"As you wish, milady! I'll stop her!" The words of his mistress, though the truth of their bond remained a secret, were binding as though law. Nodding in response to the instructions of Madame Bu, Yunqi remained vigilant as Qui, swinging her blades wildly in a trail of ungodly flame, closed in for the kill.

"Don't think I'll go down so easily, you filth!" Qui's tone bore so much inherent power that it was almost jarring when held in conjunction with the chaotic surroundings. She didn't stop there, either. By the gods, she was fast on her feet.

Yunqi exhaled stiffly, releasing the breath from his lungs in a hurry to desperately sidestep the swing of one of her daggers. His brain sparked in swiftness, his eyes of green locking on tightly. Now was his chance – he had to strike back before her attacks wore him down.

It was time to show what he was made of – to prove his worth. Smiling confidently, prepared against all odds, the foreign warrior let out a smooth chuckle, sending his leg swinging outward in a mighty blade-like kick. "You've left yourself open," he scoffed, "Big mistake. I may not be skilled with blades… but I'm an expert at hand to hand combat."

Yunqi sent his foot sailing into the side of Qui's ribs with all of the force he could muster – digging the side of the heel into her as they collided. In an instant he watched as the girl reeled back, coughing with pained distortion upon her features.

"Ouch," she spat red upon the ground, standing upright on a pair of shaky legs, bringing her daggers to the forefront again. "That hurt, but if you think I'm done yet then you have another thing coming, foreigner."

Running a hand through her messy black locks, Qui inhaled and exhaled deeply. An aura of power, blue and crackling like thunder, pulsed across her body in a wave of distorted energy, and in blur of speed she took off toward Yunqi with hatefully narrowed eyes.

"You won't stop me. I've spent my entire life training…. I've even learned to harness the art of Musou." With a chuckle, she sped around the side of Yunqi, and before he knew it, her blades lashed out. It was too late to guard – she'd moved in too quickly.

Regardless, he fought against every ounce of pressure she exerted, holding up his arms in a desperate guard and even going so far as to try and parry her with his leg. Powerful embers of pain wracked the blond warrior's entire form, his legs buckling under the sheer force of which Qui threw her attacks. It hurt so very much just to keep standing.

Stabbing agony consumed his torso, crawling downward to the legs, the sharpness of it all threatening to overwhelm in a torrent of purest agony. Overtaken, his senses blurred, pulsing between a painful red and a faded black. Every ebb of strength threatened to leave him behind, consciousness slipping away.

' _I can't let her beat me. This is the second time I've seen Musou… and it is so very powerful. How can she possibly muster such strength? It's almost as though she pulls it from the very air around us. It hurts… and I don't know if I can keep fighting. Dammit a-'_

***Clang!***

The resounding echo of metal touching metal rang though Yunqi's mind like wildfire. He couldn't explain it. The pain had relented, at least for a moment, allowing him a fraction of a second to catch his barings and stagger with great unease, back in a fighting stance.

When his vision returned, his prayers had been answered. He could only watch in awe.

"Lianshi!"

The woman warrior of Wu fought, holding her Mandarin Duck Hooks firmly in hand, parrying, reversing and blocking every single strike Qui threw out. The two ladies battled tooth and nail, their dual weapons locking, entwining, and dancing almost as though they were part of a theatre performance.

There was a look of passion in Lianshi's eyes – almost as though an aura of purest determination had overtaken her entire body. With every attack, so precise and flawlessly unforgiving, she drove back Qui to the point of near exhaustion. Her breaths were laboured and heavy, droplets of crystalline sweat pattering from her forehead against the cold earth.

"Dammit," the tribal girl screamed in frustration, "To be driven back by you… a highborn girl of all things. THIS IS MADDENING!"

Alas, with a growl of powerful annoyance she swung out one of her arms violently, and all Yunqi could do was watch as she struck out against Lianshi with the blunt end of one of her daggers, applying enough force to shove the beautiful woman backward.

Yun wanted to muster the remaining shreds of energy he had – but his screamed out unwillingly. The pain was too great, as intense as icy flames across the entirety of his form. All he could do at this point was watch as a band of the tribal fighters flanked Qui, and they slowly edged back toward the treeline of the surrounding woodland.

"I'm done fooling around here," the wild woman declared, sheeting her daggers and evaporating into the grasp of mighty branches, vanishing as though she were a ghost, "But rest assured… even if you aren't warriors of Lu Bu… I won't let tonight slide. I'll remember you both, Lianshi… and Yunqi."

"So you're running away now," Yunqi scoffed in disdain at the sight, eying the familiar features of the tribal woman as to imprint them upon his mind. He didn't want to forget her, not after all the bloodshed and destruction she'd caused.

"I'll be sure to keep you fresh in my mind, Qui. Indeed… I'll remember you… and if we ever meet again I'll be sure to finish what was started here tonight."

* * *

The lakeside beside the encampment. How ironic that Yunqi found himself here again. Lianshi sat at his side, carefully applying herbal medicine and bandages to the worst of the cuts and grazed. Her hands, pale and slender, worked wonders at bringing respite to the aches and pains of his injured form. Tonight he'd been bruised and beaten, but despite it all there was still one thing that stood at the front of his thoughts.

"Shi," Yunqi began softly, looking to his lady with a pair of glowing green eyes, "That powerful attack that Qui released upon me…. What was it? You've done it once before too, am I right?"

All of a sudden Lianshi's demeanour, so caring and considerate just moments before, became a little more distant and hesitant. Yunqi felt it in the air around them, but he didn't want to risk causing upset. There had been enough undue discomfort tonight.

"That mighty attack the tribal girl unleashed upon you, Yunqi," The red clad princess paused, taking a soft, well-mannered breath to steady herself. Her lips, downturned at first, finally crept into the faintest of considerate smiles. "It is called a Musou… a manifestation of a warrior's innermost power. The face that she, a mere savage girl at that, actually has one… I find it to be troubling."

A manifestation of power? Yunqi, despite his pain, couldn't deny the soft pang of intrigue he felt in his stomach over the concept. Reaching out, he placed a soft hand upon Lianshi's delicate shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "Is there any way I could learn to harness such a power? If I could then… maybe I'd finally be able to make a difference in this land."

In truth, it went far beyond that, and he knew it. With the power of Musou at his disposal, the golden-haired warrior would finally have the edge he needed to fight against the forces of Lu Bu. It would bring him one-step closer, for better or worse, to fulfilling his agreement with the mystical Zuo Ci – and then he'd finally be able to regain his lost self after so long.

A sigh, both heafty and sad in its aura, escaped from Lianshi's lips. Yunqi watched as she set down her medical supplies, closing the lid on the box. From there, with a delicate pink flush upon her cheeks, she shuffled forward just the slightest bit, placing her outstretched fingers around Yunqi's back.

She drew him into a cuddle, nestling her head against his chest. "No training can unlock a power so frightfully powerful. Only through sheer will and a powerful soul can a fighter bring their truest strength to bare."

With that, Madame Bu inched closer, her soft brown eyes holding enough compassion and senserity to set Yunqi's fragile heart to racing. He welcomed the gorgeous woman in with open arms, embracing her fully, and sliding one of his toned arms around the expanse of her shoulders. Moments ticked onward, seeming to last forever, until finally, the lady came in with softly pursed lips to steal a kiss.

"Mmmmm," soft moans slid out of her – the grip of her fingers tightening around Yunqi's shoulders as the strength of their lips embrace tightened. Moist and warm, she spared no expense in showing her compassion, and Yunqi neither spared an ounce of restraint, following her lead as their powerful dance deepened even further.

The sound of gentle lips smacking permeated the cool autumn air, bringing comfort at a time when it was needed the most. Finally, after what seemed like a blissful eternity, the two secret lovers finally parted, still joined by a soft string of glistening saliva.

"Yun," Lianshi finally spoke again, shattering the loving silence with a smile of heavenly beauty. "Do not worry yourself about the pursuit of power. When the time is right you will find your way… and I'll remain beside you until that day comes."

"Thank you, milady." There was no more need for the triviality of words. Yunqi rested his head upon the shoulder of the lady warrior, letting out a small, contented sigh. No matter what the world threw at him, he found peace during moments like this. "As always… you always have the right words to calm my heart…."

However – a spark of blackness still swam somewhere within the deepest depths. After all, selfishness was human nature, and Yunqi secretly dared not deny it. Though the faint black flame only flickered for a moment, it's message was clear.

' _I wish I could harness the power of Musou. Then maybe I'd finally be able to find a way to achieve my impossible goal. There are so many things I want… to enjoy this forbidden love… to have freedom to make my own choices… and in order to have either… I can't deny the temptation of finding more power.'_

Shaking the thought from his mind, Yunqi basked in the peaceful cuddle he shared with Lianshi, gazing out at the beautiful glow of the moonlit lake. "Tomorrow we'll arrive at Xuchang. I'm happy that I was given the task of travelling with you, Lianshi. It's brought us so much closer."

"Likewise," the gorgeous maiden nestled her head against his shoulder, placing a soft kiss against his cheek. "I too am happy. I hope things can remain like this between us forever…."

**To be continued….**


	21. Alliance

The road had been a long and turbulent one. Days had turned to weeks, but the sight of a colossal behemoth of construction, a castle beyond the likes of all comprehension, brought with it a sense of solace.

Yunqi squeezed his fingers around the reins of his horse, giving a whistle of wonderment at the sight that towered before his eyes. "The grandiose size of such a fortress… and so many busy traders and merchants even during this evening hour. I haven't seen something of this magnitude since I arrived in this place."

"Yun," a familiar and gentle voice. Lady Lianshi rode at his side, a gentle smile curving her soft lips. "This is the city of Xuchang. It still stands strong in spite of all the violence and disorder that plagues our land. They say that Lord Cao Pi has kept order here with the help of many a skilled retainer."

Cao Pi – the name held some significance. If Lord Sun Ce's orders were anything to go by, he was the one whom they were to hold negotiation. The sight of such a gem against the evening sky, this wonderous Xuchang, brought with it a hint of intrigue.

What kind of man was this Cao Pi to be? Was he kind and dimplomatic? Perhaps he was a skilled warrior with an array of wise council. Maybe even charismatic and a leader of the common people. Either way, there was merit in meeting him. No, more than that, the fate of the lands of Wu, and Yunqi's future with it, hung in the balance.

"Hold here."

Lianshi dismounted her horse, moving to the front of the red-clad band of travellers. Approached by a guard in well-polished armor, she gave a bow of the head, presenting him with a bamboo scroll.

"We are party here for the purpose of parlay with your master, Cao Pi. We hail from the land of Wu. Our people suffer the threat of an impending Jing army. Will you allow us right of passage this day? The news we bring to your lordship will no doubt serve to benefit us both in future."

Silence descended, the guard looking over the scroll of which he'd been presented with an attentive frown. Finally, as the tense atmosphere threatened to overwhelm, he gave an abrupt nod and commanded his men with a stiff wave of the hand.

"You are free to enter. My men will open the gates for you. Please proceed to the castle. Once there you will be granted lodging until Master Cao Pi deems it fit to hold an audience with you."

"Thank you," the woman in red smiled with gratitude, taking back the scroll and climbing her steed yet again. "We are most grateful."

A quiet sigh of relief slipped out. Yunqi couldn't have been more thankful for such an easy greeting party upon their arrival. They'd been through enough turbulence in the simple act of getting here.

"Lady Lianshi," he spoke softly, his eyes of green alight with radiance, and gave a cool smirk "You're a fantastic negotiator."

* * *

Hours slipped onward, and with the setting of the sun there came the peaceful glow of a regal moon. Rays of lunar light pooled from a star-dotted sky, and stood upon the balcony of his castle abode, Yunqi felt his often troubled heart lifted free of weight.

There he watched in awe, sipping from a cup of wine as the gentle chorus of insects graced his ears.

"It has been many long months since I arrived here. No matter how much I spend the nights contemplating my place in this wayward land, I cannot shake the feeling of warmth here. At first, it felt as though I did not belong… but now? There is a comfort to such beautiful sights as this moon."

A soft clack akin to wooden sandals brought Yunqi to turn back, looking intently toward a sight most welcome and familiar. Soft brown eyes, long elegant black hair with gentle curls, and the simple reddish-gold garments.

"Ai," his expression of thought eased as he welcomed his servant, "Come and stand beside me, won't you? I'm taking a second to enjoy the scenery. It would be awfully nice if I had some company."

There was no mistaking the redness upon the girl's cheeks. Expression nervous and thoughtful, she froze for a moment, a hand held upon her chest. Strange, why did she always act this way when they spent time together?

"M-master," the young lady paused, slowly edging forward step by step, until she took up her place steadfast at his side. "T-thank you for continuing to offer me such kindness."

A delicate exhale left her, and in the heat of the moment she leaned against the balcony, a wide, beaming smile overtaking her innocent face. "It is beautiful…."

"On nights such as these," she paused, the crimson red overtaking her cheeks as she flipped back black curls that covered her face. "I am very grateful to be in your service, Master Yunqi. It is very rare for one of authority to specifically request that his home servant follow him to foreign lands."

There was only one answer he could give to such words. Indeed, since the day she'd entered his service, the confused young man had felt but a single way toward her shy but dedicated service.

"It's because I trust you, Ai."

Reaching out to place a soft hand upon her petite shoulder, he continued onward. "Since our arrival at this castle I've seen servants by the dozen hurry through its halls. But there are none I'd trust to provide me with help more than yourself. You go above and beyond what is required… even to your own burden."

"It's because," she froze solid yet again, her fingers squeezing tight around the wooden railings, "I find you to be a very resilient person, milord."

A tickle of amusement rose up at such an admission. Yunqi couldn't help but let out a dry laugh before taking another sip from his cup. "How so? Rest assured, Ai… I'm nowhere near as strong as you think.

"That's not true!"

Her voice held such power, echoing through the night sky. There she stood, ablaze with fire and pride, her dainty hands balled into fists. The look in her eyes, determination, Yunqi had seen it many times before from some of the warriors he'd faced in battle.

"I-I mean," quiet and reserved yet again, Ai shrunk back like a mouse, her gaze fixated upon the ground. "Forgive me, Master. It was not right of me to vocalize my feelings so openly. Perhaps I should go before I overstay my welcome."

She turned to leave, yet Yunqi felt the string of sorrow. Turning, he stopped her departure with yet another hand upon the shoulder. "Don't go…"

She swung back, her eyes of brown locking with his eyes of green, and silently, she remained held in place.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am, Ai."

His heart ablaze with question and thought, Yunqi pressed forward with his admission. "Since my arrival here I've survived purely on the kindness and support of others… no matter how much I've wanted to fight against what is expected of me."

Tightening his grip ever so slightly, he brought his handmaiden forward, gazing with pride into the deepest core of her soul. "So allow me to thank YOU. Tomorrow I know that the huge task of negotiating the fate of Wu rests upon the shoulders of Lady Lianshi… I'm little more than a second wheel to act as her protector."

Nodding in assurance to his feelings, he smiled brightly, releasing his hold upon the blushing violet that was his personal aid. "I wanted you to come on this journey with me… because I can confide in you. I'm more grateful for that than you could possibly imagine."

"M-master Yunqi," Ai whispered, the hand upon her chest squeezing tight. "….Your words mean more to me than you could ever know."

Backing away, her eyes watering with strength and passion, she brushed past with a chuckle. "I will retire to bed for the evening. Worry not, though. I shall wake you come sunrise. Do not forget that the meeting with Lord Cao Pi will commence in the audience chamber at noon."

With Ai's brisk departure, there came a stillness, one to warm the heart. Though Yunqi was alone now, he didn't feel it. Finishing the last of his wine, he set down the cup upon the balcony railing and looked to the sky with an amused scoff.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring. Will Shi have what it takes to negotiate the alliance we so desperately need? What 's more, are the armies going to hold long enough to warrant our return? The tides of Jing Province fast approach."

* * *

A wide-open audience hall – one of opulence and near transcendent decadence. Yunqi kept his place at the back of the trivialities, bowing in respect when addressed, both otherwise leaned up against a pillar in the corner of the room. Attentive and curious as to the nature of the whole incoming exchange, he kept his attention on that of a young prince.

Handsome with dark hair and well-kempt features, he wore garments of blue and stood tall with aloofness in his very demeanour. Was this Cao Pi, the ruler of this castle town and the one upon which Wu's future hinged?

"My lord," Lianshi began, breaking Yunqi from his thoughts as she took a courteous tilt of the head, taking small, refined steps across the fine silken carpets. In her hand, she held a scroll, one she handed over with a gentle expression.

"I would like to thank you for allowing us this opportunity for an audience. You are indeed as generous and esteemed as your father, Lord Cao Pi."

Indeed, it seemed that this man was the lord of whom they had come to barter with. His thoughts ablaze, Yunqi pondered silently. He looked so young. Barely anything more than a teenager. Strange, in this land age didn't seem to be an issue when it came to the burden of leadership.

"You may spare me the trivialities, Lady Lianshi. I know exactly why you have come here."

Stepping down from his seat of power, the ruler of Xuchang stood toe to toe with the lady princess of Wu, eying her with an expression of haughty, smug confidence. "You require the aid of my forces if you are to have any hope of defeating Liu Biao. After all…."

His lips turned upward in a smirk of assurance. "My army is one of the few in the land that remains relatively untouched by Lu Bu's campaign of conquest. So, pray tell, milady…. Why should I risk the men at my disposal to help you?"

A snap of her fingers brought with two peons clad in the signature red garments of Wu. They lugged forth a massive chest, trapped in slowed staggering steps. Dropping the massive container at the feet of Lady Lianshi, they gave a strained bow of respect for hobbling away and standing at the signs of Yunqi.

"Please bring your attention to the contents of this box. As you can see, I we have brought a more than ample gift to show our appreciation for any support you are willing to give."

Reaching out, the Lady Lianshi opened the lid to the massive box. A sea of gold, coins and jewels spilled out across the floor. With its reveal came the collective gasp of many a diplomat and onlooker in the room.

Yunqi smiled, arms folded, giving a whistle of awe. "Nice…."

There was no way that Cao Pi could refuse their offer, surely. With great wealth, there came great desire. If there was anything the foreign warrior had learned in this strange land of China, it was that wealth made the world spin; imperial coin started and ended wars, all while the common folk were drawn endlessly into a cycle of battle and servitude.

Cao Pi stood back, brow furrowed in deep thought. No doubt he was taking such an illustrious offer into consideration. For many moments, he remained, pondering with fingers resting upon his chin.

"It would seem that you have me at a disadvantage, Madame Bu. Such wealth poured at my very feet and yet I have little of such value I can bring to the table of discussion…. This proposition of yours intrigues me…. However, I have something else in mind."

With a clap of his hands, a trio of soldiers arrived on the scene, picking up the box and collectively carrying it away. With the sight of gemstones and riches no longer taking centre stage, the young princeling move in, a viperous leer present.

"I will take the money as a down payment. In fact, it will be used to outfit my troops for the battle ahead. Very well…. I will help you, Lady Lianshi. Yet I must regrettably ask that you provide me with something additional in return."

The look upon the lady warrior's face soured slightly at his tone of voice. Yunqi felt a strange pang of unease within his stomach over the whole situation. Yet regardless of how he felt, he simply unfolded his arms, fist clenched tightly in suppression of his frustration.

Lianshi paused, alongside the entire audience chamber, and gave a very slow nod. "What else do you require? Surely the wealth we have provided to you is more than sufficient."

Cao Pi slinked his fingers into a tight knot, letting a low jeer escape. "You see…. I am a gentleman of noble blood, and yet there is nary a woman within this city of suitable calibre to take as my wife. Tis sad to say that I have yet to bring an heir into this world, especially after the tragic passing of my father and siblings. I am the only one that remains of my line."

A sickening feeling rose up in Yunqi's stomach. Rage bubbled and burned inside his very core, threatening to overwhelm his composure. This line of conversation, the general direction in which it was going, made him want to shout in contest.

"What-"

Lianshi breathed hard to compose herself. "May I ask what you are implying, my lord?"

"But of course…."

Cao Pi turned back, casting his hand toward a large map of the land in a sweeping gesture.

"They say in the far North, somewhere in the Huabei region, there is a beautiful lady of high birth by the name of Zhenji. I will lend my forces to assist you in the coming battles. In exchange… once the conflict with Jing has come to a close… I want you to send an envoy to find her."

Yunqi breathed a sigh of relief. His heart thundered under a wave of adrenaline. His fears had come to naught, for now at least.

The princess gave a slow nod to his proposal, looking to the map at the back of the room with focus and poise. "You want us to send an envoy to find her? I am sure we could do that. Once she has been sought out… what would you have us say to her?"

A low, calculating chuckle escaped from Cao Pi, bouncing off the walls and overtaking the room.

"What remains of the Yuan family in the furthest Northern region are little more than small, broken bands of soldiers. After two successive losses, one at Guandu and the other at Chang'an… they have little in the way of power or influence. Yuan Shao is gone… and his sons are wrought by infighting. Such a place is not fitting for a highborn lady. Bring her here… and I shall ask for her to be my bride."

For the longest time there descended a veil of silence. Lianshi looked to be pondering over the idea, a hint of concern clouding her beautiful features. Finally, she bowed in showing of approval.

"If that is what you wish, Lord Cao Pi. I will send one of my own, somebody of both strength and compassion to seek out Lady Zhenji for you. You have my word… on my honor as a lady."

Seemingly contented, Cao Pi smirked, bitter and cool. Dropping his arms to the sides, he looked off to the side, summoning forth a robed gentleman with an aged but regal beard. "Have word sent to Xu Huang and Wang Yi. They are to take ten-thousand men and begin marching for the lands of Wu. They are to do whatever they can to aid Sun Ce and his forces in their battle against the Jing invaders."

"Yes, my lord."

Business seemed to be concluded. Standing quietly and watching the whole situation play out had been stressful enough, of that Yunqi had no doubt. He could hardly begin to imagine how Lianshi must've felt throughout.

Yet even through it was over, he couldn't stop himself from thinking back to the bitter tinge of green envy that had chocked him in the moments prior. Though selfish, and though his love with Madame Bu was almost unattainable, Yunqi still felt such powerful flames in his heart. The thought of losing her to another was almost too much to comprehend.

"Thank you all, warriors of Wu, for coming here today," Cao Pi spoke with his usual regal flare. "As of this moment on we are officially bound by the weight of an alliance. So long, as you keep your word in the aftermath of the battles to come… I see no reason why such a prosperous bond cannot continue."

Continuing onward, he looked to his subjects. "Now then. Allow me to extend my good intentions by allowing our visitors to stay for dinner this evening. It shall be a showing of my hospitality. Indeed… to mark the beginning of this new pact we share."

The deal was sealed and done. There was no going back now. Time ticked onward, and with every passing day, the wars raged on. However, the thought of a feast brought with it a hint of calm and solace in Yunqi's mind. It would be nice to have some real rest and relaxation before the long march back to Jianye.

Moreso, he hoped it would help to scrub the bitter taste of envy and unease from his mind.

"Lianshi," he whispered in near silent confession. "Please forgive me for my jealousy…."

Indeed, the hint of comfort he'd been given during his time here in China, was something that he didn't want to lose.

Shaking the dark thought from his mind, the emerald eyed lieutenant snapped back to the confines of reality. Yes, the feast would bring some peace to his wayward thoughts. At least, that was what he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter through until the end. If you enjoyed it then please feel free to leave some feedback. I value the thoughts of all my readers.
> 
> As I said in the last chapter, would you be interested in seeing some more Land of Might related stories from me? Perhaps a romantic oneshot or something along those lines? Again, let me know.
> 
> That's everything. As always, keep on supporting the Dynasty Warriors series. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	22. The Battle of Jianye - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while since the last chapter. I hope you're ready for some more Land of Might. This part here is going to be the turning point for several things in the story. I won't say much more than that. For now, enjoy the read and I hope it was worth the wait!

A tiger – a beast so proud and fierce. Unmatched in its pride and primal fury, it stepped forth onto the battlefield with little regard for its safety, standing in defence of all that it knew and held true. No matter the odds, no matter how many foes stood on its path, this proud creature would fight until the very end. Indeed, to stand in the face of adversity and give the mightiest of roars was the only way to go into the flames of battle.

"My lord, our outer defences have fallen. Fires have started across the Western wing of the castle. Lady Shang-Xiang's forces have withdrawn to the boarder of our territory and plan to launch a counter offensive alongside Master Lu Su."

So the enemy had broken through at long last, huh? This didn't sound good, but regardless of all that waited on the horizon, it was naught for a ruler of men to choose his destiny. Indeed, it was for the heavens. Alas, letting out a deep sigh, standing tall, his expression falling into a smile, Sun Ce the Little Conqurer readied his tonfa.

The last thing he did? Well, his duty of course. Giving the simple soldier whom had delivered the news a faint nod of acknowledgement, he stopped just short of the doorway. "Tell me soldier," he began quickly. "Have we had word from the troops stationed at Heifei?"

A shake of the head from his subordinate. Well, this certainly wasn't going too well.

"Nothing yet, my lord. However, we have done as you have instructed and safely escorted your wife to Wuji for protection. Lady Xiao Qiao is reportedly on the way to Heifei castle under guard to seek safety."

At least that was something. His wife and sister-in-law were safe. For that, Sun Ce could be thankful. Breathing a sigh of relief, he kicked open the doorway of his well-decorated audience chamber, staring headlong at the band of red-clad troops lining the hallway.

"How many men do I have? Is there any word from Lady Lianshi? Has she had any luck in her audience with Cao Pi?"

"Five-hundred," the soldier answered hastily, falling in at his lord's side. "If we factor in your personal bodyguard then that number stands at six. As for Lady Lianshi, it would seem she has been successful in requesting aid from Lord Cao Pi. Their forces are due to arrive a week from now."

A week? That was far too long. At best, they'd be lucky to hold out another day. No matter. There was to be no surrender. They'd fight to the last! Such was the way of things for a man of the Sun Family.

"Very well," Sun Ce gave his messenger a cool, collected smirk, stepping forth into the expanse of the castle's wide and elegantly decorated hallway, basking in the sight of velvet and gold. "Send word to all of the castle staff. Try and have the fires put out. I'll ride forth from the central courtyard and try holding these Jing scoundrels back!

"Very good, my lord. We'll do our best until you return."

With that much in mind, the young ruler of Wu enjoyed the slightest flutter of relief. The battle ahead would be hard, but at least the castle would be in safe hands until he could drive the enemy back. They were far too close to the gates for comfort. Something had to be done about that.

"Alright then! I'll be off! Be sure to let me know if any news comes from the relief forces at Heifei. It'd be good to see Zhu Ran and Ling Tong right about now!"

* * *

The courtyard stood - chaos afoot, as swords clanged and the cries of battle rang through the air with reckless abandon. It was time to strike back. No longer would Liu Biao and his lapdogs be allowed to shame the people of Wu by invading their lands and harassing their people!

Twirling his tonfa, men at his sides both left and right, Sun Ce let out a cheer, the adrenaline coursing through his veins in a red-hot wave of determination. His foes were numerous – there was no doubt about that – but for a man to prove his worth in battle was what life was all about.

"On me, men," he called out, the words booming from his throat, as he held strong. "It's about time we drive these fools from Jing back! I won't stop until this siege is broken and I've avenged my father. It's about time we cut Huang Zu down!"

A mighty cheer erupted, cutting through the air with the thunderous applause of the gods. The lives of so many were in Sun Ce's hands. Failing here today was not an option. The land he'd fought so hard to build alongside his fallen brother Zhou Yu stood in the balance.

Into battle the Little Tiger charged, steel clashing with steel and spears flying as the man of Wu – the rouge-clad defenders of the Sun Family's dreams putting all they had on the line.

One soldier, two; three; four - a dozen. Felling these simple soldiers under Liu Biao's command was too easy. It was almost as though they'd had no training, held no understanding of what it meant to fight in a battle such as this. Sun Ce smirked, quietly confident toward the thought. If this kept up then they'd have the castle safe and secure in no time.

"They're limitless in number, that much is true, but such a thing doesn't matter to me."

The young lord slammed his feet into the ground, mustering everything he had. His body ablaze with the fires of war, he lunged headlong into the masses. One strike was all he needed, a single blow to bring each of these simple soldiers down to their knees.

"Keep on pushing forward, soldiers. Today we're going to bask in the sweet feeling of victory. If our enemies want to win here then they're going to have to try much better than this!"

"Yeaaaaaahhh!" With another unified roar of power, the soldiers of Wu fought ever onward, the stab of pike, the twist of spear and the slash of sword serving to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. "For Lord Sun Ce! For Lady Shang-Xiang! For the people of Wu!"

Sun Ce skidded back, watching with pride and poise as slowly, inch by inch, the soldiers clad in purple seemed to be faltering. Cracks in their lines became wider, quickly filled by the flowing of red as his soldiers pushed hard into their ranks, separating them, scattering them, breaking them.

"That's it! Keep up the offensive! We're pushing them further and further back!"

Sun Ce watched with quiet enthusiasm. The expressions of his enemies spoke vast amounts of their sentiment. They looked to be shaken, dazed, and utterly confused. Had they not anticipated such a forceful counterattack from their foes? Regardless, now was the perfect opportunity to strike out.

"Circle them. If we can drive into their sides we'll be able to cut off their retreat."

One by one the enemy fell, screaming, bloodied and panicking amidst the perfectly timed counterattack. Like pigs to the slaughter, they cried out. Perfect, at long last the tables were turning. Slew upon slew of men turned tail, screaming, fleeing for their lives as an unstoppable red tide descended upon them, cutting through their numbers with skill, strength and pride.

"My lord," a voice rang out, catching Sun Ce's attention in the heat of the moment. Sidestepping an incoming strike and knocking a soldier to the floor, he turned in the direction of one addressing him.

That short, scruffy hair and simple robes – it was the messenger from before. What message did he bring now? Good news, the young ruler hoped. At last, they were finally turning the tables.

"Go ahead," Sun Ce exhaled stiffly, stepping back, watching his troops as they charged onward, pushing the last of the Jing soldiers from the courtyard. "Has there been word from any of the relief forces?"

"Yes my lord." Such words from the young lad brought a feeling like no other. Hope. Now, for the first time since the battle began, there was the warm feeling of hope.

"Zhu Ran's forces have almost arrived from Heifei. They'll be here within the hour. However, I also bring other news of great importance. A second wave of enemy forces is already heading directly this way. Our scouts on the frontline tell me that they are under the command of a pirate named-"

There came a low, rattling – the kind unmistakable as the cries of battle rang out further off in the distance. It was one Sun Ce knew all too well, for it had been associated countless times with the guise of marauders and rogues – the sort of ruffians who charged headlong into the fray for coin.

"Bells. Can anyone else hear the bells?"

Before there was so much as a second to speak further, the rattle of the bells only got louder and louder. It was all around the four corners of the courtyard, impossible to pin down but too sharp in its rhythm to ignore.

From the corners of the vision, Sun Ce witnessed a blur of speed – a flash of swift so impossibly quick it was almost as though it wasn't there. Edging back carefully, he twirled out his tonfa yet again.

"So you're the one who's in charge around here, arent'cha? The Little Conqueror of Jiangdoing? Hmph. Alright. Guess I should introduce myself, huh?"

A wall of muscle and tattoos, strong, cocky, and seemingly so very smug. Through the main gate there strolled a figure with scruffy red hair, a bandanna wrapped around his forehead, deep, powerful eyes glowing red-hot with inner-fire. A pirate, perhaps? He sure looked like one. The way he carried himself with such an attitude spoke far louder than any words.

In the middle of the courtyard he stopped, a dozen similarly dressed men at his back, brandishing blades and cutlasses. Kicking his heel against the bloodied floor below, the man let out sharp scoff.

"Name's Gan Ning. I've been sent here by Huang Zu to put an end to you personally. Been paid a pretty penny for the honor, too. So, what say you, Tiger of the Sun Family? Think you got what it takes to face a real warrior in one-on-one combat?"

So, Gan Ning was his name? The young lord had heard of this marauder before. If the rumours were anything to go by, he had half the pirate bands across the Wu territory under his command. So, it had come to this, had it? Liu Biao was hiring pirates and mercenaries to try to topple their forces.

A chance to face a real warrior in battle, not just these simple peons? A flash of heat coursed through Sun Ce's veins at the thought. If anything, there was a thrill to such a fight between two skilled warriors.

"You're on! If you think you've got what it takes then come over here and prove it, Gan Ning. I'll show you what a real fighter can do!"

"Hmph," again the pirate scoffed – strolling closer with reckless abandon. His men stayed back as he closed the gap. "So what they say about you is true. You're not just some snort-nosed princeling that sits on his throne barking orders."

Twirling out his scimitar sword, Gan Ning fell into stance. "I can respect that much about a leader. Looks like ya got more backbone than the man paying me right now. Second largest army in the land and he's still runnin' scared."

Running scared? What did Liu Biao have to run from when he had the whole of Jing Province under his control? Now that was an interesting thing to say.

"What are you getting at, Gan Ning? If Liu Biao's afraid then why fight for him? I'm guessing there's somebody far more capable out there for you to stand beside."

All the pirate did was take up his stance, a cool, commanding smirk curving his lips upward. "Looks like I said a little too much there. Oops. Not like it'll matter shortly! I'm here for the thrill of battle! Nothing much else bothers me!"

In a blur of speed the two warriors collided, the force of such colossal power sending shockwaves of mighty energy across the battlefield. Ready to fight for his life, the young tiger locked his weapon with his foe, heart thundering under with powerful adrenaline. The thrill of testing one's strength – it was a feeling like no other!

As the flames raged across Jianye and the sands of time pushed onward, the young ruler would continue to fight for his homeland and his people. There was no way in the world he'd let the forces of Jing take this place.

"Alright, Gan Ning! Show me what you've got!"

"Oh… trust me… I will!"

There came a flash of light, gone in an instant, whizzing past the eyes and jarring the senses. Pain, like a freezing, icy storm flooded forth. Everything was so cloudy, so impossibly difficult to make out. Sun Ce's entire body shook, frozen to the core and so very heavy.

What was going on? No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts came back a jumble. Chaos and urgency screamed out in his mind, a dozen different voices warning him to concentrate, yelling at him to keep on going, but a dark veil descended upon his eyes.

The short, elegantly curved edges of a knife, entered his vision as sluggishly, agonizingly he panned down, staring in wide-eyed disbelief.

Laughter rang out from Gan Ning – his wrist turning inward as he twisted the sharpened metal. Shredding pain, agony like no other wracked every nerve, pushing Sun-Ce to the very brink.

Warm, metallic tasting liquid flooded his mouth, poisoned his sense of taste – a flood of red spilling from his lips and staining his clothing.

"One-on-one combat? Don't be stupid!"

Everything moved in a twisted blur – Sun Ce reeling as his back thumped against the coldness of concrete, jarring his bones. Above him, the pirate towered, brandishing the blood-covered dagger between his fingers.

"This knife's coated in the poison of a Nanmaan snake. I'd say you've got a few more minutes 'till that fire inside ya burns out, little tiger. I'd say sorry for cutting you down like this… but what happens to Wu just ain't my concern."

"D-damn," Sun Ce hacked, the vile taste of bloodied bile filling his throat. "Damn you…. This… This isn't-"

The pain – it was almost too much to bare. Using the last of his strength, he reached out with a trembling hand. "This isn't over. S- so long as my sister still stands… the Sun Family will never die…. Yo- You'll _never_ … truly take this land for you own."

A bright, blinding flash of purest white – a weight lifting from the body in a moment of relief. Sun Ce exhaled stiffly, the burden of this world and all of its problems flickering away in an instant.

"Lord Sun Ce! Lord Sun Ce has fallen! R- Retreat! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"Sorry, everyone." There came one final, fragile cough from the ruler's lips. "Looks like it's… time for me t-to… join my father…."

**To be continued….**


End file.
